Pyromaniac
by BrokenScroll
Summary: She was as intoxicating as fire. He was the moth drawn even deeper into her warmth, a part of him knows that crossing the line means he could lose everything. Her brother committed for a murder he didn't commit and to top it off one wrong decision causes a series of events that tear her world apart. [Book One: The Lunacy Chronicles] [Currently Unedited. Rewritten edition coming.]
1. Book One: Chapter One

Trouble youths, no matter how dangerous or bothersome were all a part of my profession, and for the longest time I believed that, that was how it would remain that I would be just a guidance counsellor at a summer camp for troubled teens up near Yellowstone, but that all changed when a patient I had never before witnessed derailed my hopes of living a normal life, her name was Clary and she was my pyromaniac.

The camp itself was incredibly old and rustic, I was in residence since the year ninety-six, and as I had somehow stuck around long enough to not be driven insane by the teenagers my team and I dealt with for nine months out of the year, I was the most senior staff member… the camp itself and its facilities well could probably if not actually be in violation of more than one hundred health and safety codes and requirements, but no inspectors or such like came by since the benefactor of the camp an old war veteran by the name of Michael had bribed off not only the state but the entire government up to federal level. Unlike other staff members who moved on and off the camp grounds, I lived on residence, someone almost had to with all the animals and unfortunately so the teen friends of the patients who as they put it were doing a "civic" duty by attempting to break out their friends, I was undoubtedly surprised that I had not been pushed to shoot anyone yet.

When I had first been given Clary's file, by all accounts it was the largest any of us staff had ever seen, thousands of minor offences and a few too many trips to the psychiatric ward, she was without a doubt still burning hundreds of thousands up in damages and the only reason she was still walking the streets and not in a maximum-security prison was because of her father. Valentine Morgenstern stood on the Supreme court as a justice, and he was not one to be lightly meddled with. It was absolutely no surprise the everyone but me ducked out in being given Clary's case, she was nineteen this year and it appeared that our camp as desolate and dead as it was her last chance to make a clean break, her alternative was to be locked up the rest of her days in a straitjacket being fed food through a straw, it wasn't something I was going to let happen without at least trying to change her ways.

Clary technically speaking arrived early, days before the spring program of 2017, she approached the main office building with freshly painted black nails, and from what everyone had told me she had a pixie cut, a pixie cut she had by my observation given to herself… she just told everyone that her haphazard hair was a direct result of it being caught in one of the fire she had set alight. To everyone else the matter seemed so complicated, why would a straight A student, captain of the cheer squad, theatre star and overall perfect girl next door suddenly decide to become a rebellious, dangerous criminal, some blamed her parents for their lack of caring, others said she simply snapped and therefore it was not her fault and that this entire thing was just a phrase to get all the pent-up crap of being an heiress meant. Whilst everyone else was throwing theories up in the air, I came to the conclusion that her motives were simple. She wanted revenge and she wanted retribution for her brother Sebastian. Sebastian who had been sent away for a murder he didn't commit, however justice demanded he die for his crimes and so he is currently serving out a life sentence and is on death row.

Clary took the fury that came with her brother's sentencing and declared herself, her brother's avenger. At first her spree was petty and easily passed over because no one wanted to deal with a hefty law suit, until she started to light fires, soon she was the cause of buildings being burnt to the ground and to a lesser extent was the culprit of one too many wildfires. When asked by officers why she did what she had to do, she explained that she found bliss in the destruction, the lick of the flames, the warmth that came, it made her laugh like a maniac… she wanted to dance and the feeling of euphoria, according to Clary around fires it was as if she was the Queen of the world. So, they put her on meds, to control her, but like any teen with an agenda she refused and ran away… eventually quitting school and running off to get a string of under aged tattoos, how she managed that feat is still an unanswered mystery.

There was no doubt that Clary was incredibly intelligent, if anything she was just furious with the world for taking away her role model, for taking away the closest thing she had to an actual paternal figure considering Valentine was always busy.

Now, our first encounter happened to be at a fundraiser her mother, Jocelyn Fairchild had been hosting. I was going to represent the camp and also because Michael had made clear that he could not and would not attend another one of these fundraiser galas that Jocelyn loved to hold for no reason at all.

Winter of 2017

Adjusting my tie, I did one more look over before stepping out of the bathroom and towards the double doors being watched by two stocky security guards, it was a well-known fact that I would be the black sheep amongst the socialites and businessmen attending tonight, hoping to make a good impression they asked to see my ID before letting me inside. The hall itself was already full of men in suits and women in long, expensive evening gowns. I kept my head high, reminding myself that acting confident here was the only way to implicitly keep people from bothering me, a part of me wished that Michael had come with me.

Michael and I went way back, he in many sense of the word was like a total and utter father figure, a mentor, a man of many trades after everything he had been through he had a finger dipped in every pie from the moon all the way to Pluto, although the war he had participated in had scarred him beyond anything, he was still at his very core a gracious person. He and I had met him London, after I had when I was much younger, had attempted to steal his car… he could have pressed charges but instead he took pity of the boy that I was and made me a man, offering me a proposal that I couldn't ignore or say no to, it was simple all I had to do was educate myself, swear off a life of crime and that was it. The transformation was almost instant, I found myself on the top of my class and I definitely hadn't expected to be given my position at his "summer" camp as soon as I graduated, his lawyer made clear that if and when he passed away I would be given rights to everything he had ever earned.

The hall was monochromatic and modern, pictures adorned the walls, there were pops of red, something that Jocelyn had become renown for. The woman in question was dressed in a Dior couture gown, as she approached her heels clicked, for someone of her stature she really didn't need the heels, she stood out for her fiery red hair, green eyes that could be compared to emeralds and freckles, anyone who was unobservant would think her approachable but her aura was of intimidation, the same kind that Michael and her husband held under tight grip. She screamed power… though I felt as though she like most of her status had a major ego problem, Jocelyn lived for the attention no doubt. She came to a pause directly in front of me, offering me her hand.

"Jonathan yes?"

"Jace." Correcting her

"Jace, unfortunate that Michael couldn't join us. He's told me about you."

More like your private investigator did. I held my tongue.

"A psychologist yes?"

"Clinical."

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be round to see you again Jace."

Her voice hanging a little longer on my name than I would have liked, she then proceeded to sashayed off to greet more of those in the room… something that didn't go unnoticed by my nose was the underlying scent of male musk beneath the entire bottle of Chanel, seems even Jocelyn had her own secrets, something she was trying to hide from her husband no doubt. Turning towards the bar, there sat a female with two males watching her like a wolf would its food. Her gown was in stark contrast to that of her dyed midnight black hair, her green eyes were exactly like Jocelyn's, she held a look of contempt if not boredom… this was definitely not her scene, that made the two of us. Lowering my eyes to her hands, I was astounded by the black handcuffs that enclosed her wrists, and even though a chain separated them, watching her attempt to pick up items felt almost uncomfortable, I wanted to inquire but she beat me to it, she was far smaller than me, standing only at perhaps 5'4.

"Not my idea."

"Whose idea, was it?"

"The woman hosting the event."

"And the men?"

"Also, her idea." She was being sarcastic

Turning her head towards me, I noticed that unlike Jocelyn, she had fewer freckles and her lips were painted black, she then looked back the bartender. I ordered myself a whiskey on rocks.

"So, why the handcuffs."

"I'm trouble. Name's Clary."

"Jace."

She sipped from her glass of orange juice, a ring of bell had us both turn to where Jocelyn stood, the room had been rearranged before our eyes and both of us were seated soon enough, it was a surprise to know that I was sitting at the main table, Clary sitting to her mother's left, with her father on her right. She looked tiny compared to the two adults sitting next to her. Valentine screamed wealth and power.

"So, I hear you're a clinical psychologist, you work with Michael yes?"

"Yes."

"We're thinking of sending Clary to your camp."

"As if I won't burn it down, I've done it before." She barked back unpleased

"Clarissa!" Jocelyn snapped

"Your son is in jail for a murder he didn't commit and I refuse to take meds an am a registered pyro."

Valentine wasn't having her attitude, he pulled her up like she was a twig and dragged her out of the hall. Jocelyn now flustered and clearly embarrassed hastily apologised to everyone for the commotion. A part of me knew for sure that I'd see Clary again, I just didn't know when.


	2. Book One: Chapter Two

2014

Clary POV

Tossing the stiletto at the door, the maid heard the clunk and she shuffled away whilst I finished off with Simon, returning to what I had been doing, I traced the skin of his chest, he shifted underneath me and I pecked his lips as his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning."

"Morning babe."

He stretched his arms, wrapping his left around my waist. We kissed again, before I climbed out of the bed, he did the same, slipping on a new pair of boxers… this was the best part of being taken and in a relationship that my parents approved of, opening my perfume case, I selected one of the many bottles before spritzing my entire room until it smelt of nothing but vanilla and cinnamon, didn't want my room smelling of sex now did we? A knock on the door startled us both. Simon unlocked the door as Sebastian basically stumbled in, his entire form shaking. Taking this strange behaviour as a sign that something was up, Simon slipped out of the room giving my brother and I some privacy. Wrapping my arms around his shaking form I waited for him to speak.

"The police, they're coming for me. I swear I didn't do it. God, I swear to Christ I found Zach's body and I didn't do it and they're after me! I am so screwed Clary. What do I do?"

As if on cue, there was another knock on the door, shoving Sebastian's form behind me. We could hear our father's voice from below. Sebastian was still shaking. I felt as though the two of us were silently praying that dad would scare them off.

Valentine POV

Tying the bathrobe, I made my way down the stairs. Who was causing such noise first thing in the morning. There was a man shouting at our front door, unlocking it… I had heard Sebastian come home, and I knew Clarissa was in her room spending time with her boyfriend. There stood two officers, not something anyone wants to have to wake up to on the eve of your daughter's birthday.

"What can I do for you officers?"

"Justice Morgenstern, sorry to bother you. We have an arrest warrant for your son Sebastian."

"On what charge."

"First degree murder we believe sir."

"Wait here."

The younger of the two-looked scared shitless. My expression must have soured as I turned to meet my wife who had heard the entire thing. Her face was just as sour. She replaced me as the barrier between the officers and our home, climbing the stairs, I made my way down the hall and into Clary's room where she stood in front of her brother like a human shield.

"Sebastian come along, we'll have this whole bullshit behind us."

He stood up from where he was on the floor as Clarissa opened her mouth to protest.

"Not now Clarissa."

Handing Sebastian, a jacket I led him down the stairs, as Simon passed us both with his head lowered, as we approached the front door, Sebastian grabbed onto my hand. He was freaking out. The officers stood silent and still.

"We will meet you both back at the station. I am his legal representative, he will not be answering to any charges until otherwise."

"Yes sir."

They turned and went of their way. Shutting the door behind me, I took note of the deadly grip that Jocelyn had on Clarissa, she was trying to follow us. It pained me even though the emotion didn't show on my face, they had been born years apart and were the best of the friends, Jocelyn and I had been blessed with two beautiful children, who were extraordinarily talented and gifted beyond reason. Sebastian was hoping to go into medicine, whereas Clarissa wanted to hopefully be the director for a gallery one day, till she reached that area she was hoping to be an artist. Starting the engine, I could hear Sebastian's frantic breaths.

"We will get this over with, you're as innocent as they come. We will be ok."

Winter 2017

"Take her home."

Watching the jaguar take Clarissa home, a part of me wanted to scream but I held myself to account. There were still lingering paparazzi and they would go insane if I decided to have an outburst. Walking back into the building and past the two security guards. I returned to my seat and forced out an aura of calm and control, placing a hand on Jocelyn's thigh, my eyes wondered over to Jace, and whilst he didn't seem like he belonged amongst us, the stress lines on his forehead said otherwise, he was experienced and he had been through more than even enough patients. Jocelyn rose up from her seat, moving towards the stage.

"So, Jace, how many kids attend the camp? What kind of seasons are there?"

"There's summer, winter and all year-round. There's normally about eighty kids for the first two programs, as for the year round there are only about seven or eight."

"How many staff members are employed by the camp?"

"Around one for every three teens. Unless they're a year-round in which case they get one for themselves."

"How much does it cost all up?"

"Depends, upwards of 25,000"

Clarissa had few chances left with the law, and maybe this camp would work? Thanking Jace for the information, I handed him my business card just as everyone began to applaud my wife, tonight had been about raising money for a cancer charity that her father had started after her mother had been diagnosed with brain cancer many years ago and had died suffering, as the applause was dying down, I noticed that Luke had clapped a little longer than everyone else, brushing it off as him being super supportive, I rose from my seat and walked towards the bathroom, it was during my walk to the bathroom that I was bumped into someone I hadn't seen in a while, a former work associate.

"Herondale, how are you?"

"I'm alright, yourself Morgenstern?"

"Good, suppose you could congratulate your wife for me?"

"I'll remember to do that."

Entering the bathroom, I noticed that Luke had somehow beaten me to the bathroom and he looked at me almost nervously. He was hiding something. He was quick to leave, before I could ask suppose I would have to ask Jocelyn, Luke and I were best friends though he did work for Jocelyn as her assistant, something we found mutually beneficial. Begrudgingly I returned back to the table, deciding that I would have to confront Jocelyn during the drive home.

"Is Luke alright? He seemed a little thrown off tonight."

She sighed. Before moving her hand away, quick to grab it again with my left I pressed my index to her pulse, I had used the technique several times on Clarissa and Sebastian.

"Valentine, he and I we've gotten 'close' over the last few months. I've found myself becoming attached… in more than a professional way."

I slammed on the brakes, causing honks from the cars behind us which had to change lanes as a direct result, letting go of her hand I unlocked and opened her door, she took this as an invitation to get out and she did.

"I'll see Luke as well as yourself in court."

As the door clicked shut and I sped off away from the woman I had been married to for more than a quarter of my life. I felt betrayed and angry, it had only been three months since Sebastian as sentenced to life and she just felt like she couldn't confide in me, so she cheated on me with my best friend. I felt disgusted and destroyed, I knew the trial had stressed both Clarissa and her out, and I knew that it was harder for Clarissa than it was for Jocelyn. Clarissa had become increasingly unstable… and I thought that Jocelyn was fine… but this was she had been doing to cope. She had been sleeping with her personal assistant to escape the reality of the situation and I felt as though a part of my heart broke in this very moment and it was a part that I would never regain.


	3. Book One: Chapter Three

Clary POV

Hearing the click of the door, I turned around and promptly began to slam the door with my fists and heard no response but the shuffling of feet. Backing away I attempted to ram the door and was left with a burning sensation running through my arm from the impact. Screaming again I approached the windows and shook the iron bars that had been installed, everything in this god forsaken room was in clear containers meaning I could hide fucking nothing, the room was constantly swept through and anything even remotely suspicious was taken away from me. This was ridiculous, it was if my parents kept caged like a rabid animal afraid that my next stunt would have me sent away to where my brother was, my innocent brother… approaching the dresser, I picked up the picture of him and I when we were much younger and held it to my chest.

"What are you doing Sebastian?"

Sebastian POV

I shuffled in the line, keeping my eyes lowered as Jordan gave me a serving of fried fish, boiled potatoes, a small garden salad, chocolate pudding, a cup of hot water, apple juice and a minute tub of ketchup. Thanking him silently, I moved over to my table, which like most were only occupied by no one but a single individual… surrounding us at every wall was an armed guard waiting to shoot us with a dart if we even bothered to cause trouble. Sitting down, I picked up the plastic fork and knife and started cutting into the fish, keeping my focus on the food and no one else. A tap on my shoulder alerted me to a guard's presence. Still keeping my eyes and head lowered he placed a single beige envelope in front of my tray.

"From your sister."

The guard then proceeded to back away and to his wall. Picking up the envelope I felt the paper, fancy no doubt and thick… Clarissa was verging on the age of nineteen, careful not to cause too much damage to the envelope. I slipped out the crisp white sheet of paper with ink blots galore… fucking hell water had managed to find its way onto the paper, thankfully her writing was at least somewhat legible.

_Hey S. _

_I am being sent away, I think this is it. The final straw. Dad took interest in this clinical psychologist I had the pleasure of meeting at mum's most recent function. His name is Jace, I think that's short for Jonathan if I am not mistaken. They're pissed when I threatened to burn the camp down… _

_How are you? Are they starving you? How are they treating you? _

_I got your letter, I'm glad the other inmates aren't causing any fuss… guess Dad's doing. Keeping you I guess out of harm's way… though the guards must be an entirely different story, are you receiving these letters in full or only what they let you read? Dad is thinking of having you transferred to federal, that way he knows you'll be fine, cause you less crowding and more well up to standard as Dad puts it. _

_Hang in there! We're still fighting for you. I love you and I miss you every single day! _

_C. _

_P.S: updated photo attached, taken last week when I was out on one of my few freedom walks. _

Opening the envelope, a little more, there was indeed an image, Clary had climbed a tree and was staring up at the sky. My guess was she had a maid take the photo for her, considering she wasn't allowed a phone anymore, examining the photo a little closer, I noticed the silver almost invisible to the naked eye handcuffs. Typical of mum. Placing the photo amongst the letter I placed it back in the envelope and resumed eating. I would have to ask for a pen and paper later… and if the guards were in a good mood, they'd send it back to Clary.

End of Winter 2017

Clary POV

I tapped my leather covered foot against the floor of the car, to anyone who wasn't aware I looked like a full-on prostitute in my skimpy navy-blue dress, I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my face through the side mirror, my lips painted a light shade of charcoal. Mum was sitting next to me, there was luggage in the trunk… we had been driving for ages on route to the camp where my final chance to redeem myself stood. What had pissed me off about this whole experience was the expectation that I would be stuck with my handcuffs until my mother was no longer sitting by my side watching me like a hawk. I felt like a fucking prisoner, ironically, I was guiltier than Sebastian and he was on death row. Picking at my nails, I was stopped by my mother swiping at me.

"We will be arriving soon, try to compose yourself Clarissa."

"What happened to calling me Clary?"

"You don't deserve a nickname, not without your behaviour as of late."

The car turned into the gated property, I had completely missed the plaque on the wall… I was expecting shitty cabins, not two massive mansions that stood next to each other… this had to be a stunt, right? How the fuck was this meant to be a camp for troubled teens? Standing at the bottom of the stairs on the building to the right was none other than Jace. The car came to a halt and I let my mum unlock my wrists she took the handcuffs and placed them in her purse. Rubbing my wrists, I stepped out of the car and thanked the driver.

"Welcome."

"Hey. So, what's the deal?"

"I'm your case file worker and your psychologist Clarissa."

"Clary." I corrected

"Clary." He repeated

He sounded as though he had just woken up, and now that we weren't in a crowded room I could hear his accent… his hair was a bed hair kind of messy and he sounded like he was from London… boy how I felt like I was melting into a puddle, there were other details I had missed at our first meeting, now that he wasn't forced to wear a tux, I could see the tattoos that adorned his arms, and the ones that peeked out of his collar… further he had a nose piercing… something else I hadn't noticed. Hearing my luggage being dumped I turned my head and watched as the car that I had just been in sped away into the distance. Just great, no goodbye? Thanks mum for being so fucking supportive.

Jace picked up my bags and climbed the stairs.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room, then a tour and finally a quick go over of the rules and expectations."

One step of his, was four steps of mine. He noticed and slowed his pace so I wasn't half running in heels.

"So how long have you been here?"

'For longer than I'd like to admit."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six this year."

Leading me up the stairs, down the halls and to a room on what appeared to be the fourth floor he set my bags down and handed me a key. As I placed my bags on my desk, I turned and followed him right out, locking the door and putting the brass key into my pocket… why was it so quiet around here?

"Right, so…" He began to explain.

According to Jace the camp worked like so:

There were four levels. Four being the worst of the worst aka me and One being the campers who were just here cause, they could be here for the fun of it. Us level Fours were mostly stuck in solitude with exemptions of outdoor hour and meal time. Breakfast is at 8 lunches at 1 and dinner at 6, all meals were compulsory and the doors to the dining room were locked during meal times, which meant no sneaking food back up to your room, it was during that time that all medication was to be taken and no excuses were to be provided.

We moved through the building progressively, with Jace explaining each room. the library was run by a named Hodge and he doubled as the night guard. The opening hours were from nine till eight at night with books being kept and remaining in the library at all times. As for the gym and the pool, I was not allowed to be in the pool alone or in the gym unless I was supervised, and if I saw another individual there then I was not to start conversation, making all activities solo. As for treatment and counselling that was on floor three, just below, there I would have to complete a two-hour session everyday with Jace.

"Finally, if you are found to be breaking any of the rules I just explained to you, you may find yourself in manor C. where punishment and discipline are carried out. I would advise that you don't find yourself in a position where you have to be moved there."

I didn't bother asking what happened there, it was shitty enough that I had to be here. He led me back to the dining room, there sat four females at all different tables with their psychologists. Each of them were dressed in a far more comfortable fashion as opposed to me, most of them had just been given their meals and were only just starting to eat.

"Girls, attention please."

Each of the girls stood up.

"Girls this is Clary. Clary from left to right, Izzy, Maia, Lydia, Heidi.… where is Emma?"

"In manor C, got caught trying to break into the medicine supply." Izzy responded

I headed towards the counter, picking up a tray. I started looking at the options. Eventually, settling on a chicken Caesar salad, an apple and a bottle of chocolate milk. Sitting down at one of the only other empty table closest to Izzy. Jace sat directly opposite to me. We sat silently and listened to the others who were conversing with their own… all of them were super casual. Seems were meant to get comfy and become friends with our psychologists how fun.

Jace POV

I analysed her behaviour, Clary was very different from most of the patients that I had been given in the past, she was incredibly closed up… distrusting of everyone and she definitely didn't want to be here, she needed an incentive, which was a pyro thing, they all needed something to chase, a thrill… standing up I made my way over to the cabinet that held the medication for all the girls, filling out a form I unlocked the cabinet and ticked off Clary's name from the list before returning to her, she was about finished. Placing the small container in front of her she stopped eating and glared directly at me.

"I am not taking them."

"Then we'll sit here until you do. I can wait."

She stood up and returned to the counter for more food, returning with a chocolate muffin and a cup of steaming hot cup of water. She looked at the pills whilst picking at her muffin.

"Interesting how some of them are white, orange, random tint of seaweed green or two colours. Tell me, what do these pills do, I was never told."

"Well pick a pill out of the four and I'll explain."

She sighed before picking up the container and pouring the pills onto the table, before taking each with a gulp of hot water, once the four were down she asked.

"What's next?"

"Your choice, room, library, pool or gym. Unless of course you want to get your session over and done with."

"I think I'll go to my room, and unpack."

"Alright."

I walked her back to her room, she shut the door behind her promptly. Returning to my office, I groaned at the file that awaited me, I had for the most part been dreading having to organise her. Deciding that the best solution was to keep only the most relevant things came into question as I sorted through an entire cabinet's worth of paperwork. Alec having seen it earlier laughed and remarked that he was glad he didn't have to deal with the head case that was Clary. I must have worked for hours, and hadn't noticed the abrupt knock of the door. Lifting my head up and rubbing my temple I was met with Clary, she had changed and was now without makeup, I gestured towards the couch which she took as a notion to sit down. Picking up the clipboard and a pen I moved to sit adjacent from her and pressed the timer.

"In these two-hour sessions, you can talk to me about anything at all. All I'll be doing it taking notes, just to keep track of changes. None of what you say has to be relevant just whatever you feel you need to share. Understood?"

Clary nodded before beginning to speak, her eyes staring blankly into the distance and she spoke without a single pause. Her hands picked at skin, her left foot tapping the leather. All the rebellion that I had read seemingly washed away and so the girl who she was revealed herself, a girl who was struggling inside… her vocabulary was impressive and magnificent, her thoughts were beautiful and sad… the two hours went by quickly and a small part of me was blown away by how complex a character she was. Suppose she was the sort who if tasked with something needed only to put her mind to it… she sat up, the smile that was on her face became a scowl once more, she didn't wait to be dismissed she merely left without a second glance, slamming the door behind her.

As for her current course of medication, it seemed that no matter what she had been taking it was just ineffective, like a placebo. She didn't need them. she knew this and that's why she was completely unwilling to take them by free will. Then again, I'd have to wait till what was in her system left it.

Dinner came around, Clary beating me to the dining hall, she was lined up behind Izzy. I strode over to her brother and for the better part her psychologist, Alec. He was watching her closely.

Isabelle or Izzy had begun attending the camp after being declared a serious and serial kleptomaniac, the one thing that Clary and her shared in common was that this camp was their final straw. Isabelle was however more trouble than even Clary and was in the very least a professional thief, she had managed to steal museum artefacts and even a painting all of those pieces were never recovered and she refused to disclose any information about their whereabouts. She was harder than all the girls to keep an eye of, and all of us were grateful for the ankle tracker that kept her well within in the confines of the property.

Lydia alternatively was what anyone could consider a flight risk, the girl was brilliant at escaping having managed to break not just herself but other inmates out of other facilities. She was convicted of culpable driving, failing to render assistance and for lying under oath. Regardless of this, she had also managed to escape the country four times without being caught, she was the heiress to her grandfather's empire and was here merely because he had proposed an ultimatum. If she could reform herself and become a useful and productive member of society then she'd be put back into his will or she could continue on her path and lose it all. Lydia agreed that it was time to reform herself and now was trying her best to be a better person and recover.

Maia was here in the camp because she had the worst temper, she was a genius… otherwise and hell had been with NASA for a period of time, a shitty boyfriend later and she was now here, rarely got along with anyone not without threatening to punch them in the face first. She spent most of her time in the library, where she was still completing work for NASA. She had become friends with Hodge and was the only exemption to the no books leave the library.

Heidi would be what the cliché of "Queen Bee" meant, her mental complex was of one with some serious superiority issues and a likeness to being socially domineering. She knew how to play anyone, she knew how people clicked, and it was because of this skillset that she could keep you tied to her until you became redundant. She was only at camp because her followers on social media had for the better part… did what she wanted and well… some of them had died trying to please her. The court had placed her here to keep her isolated and to take away all the control… she craved control and now she had none.

Lastly there was Emma, Emma the definition of trouble, she was not a thief, an arsonist and a bully amongst other things, she was the only one out of all the patients that we had who was kept in manor C. seeing as no one wanted to lose an eye. Least that's what her files said. She was the one we kept in a straitjacket, she was dangerous and borderline insane… in due part because she witnessed her parents and best friend's murder in front of her own eyes. Though she was progressively changing and learning, once upon a time violent incidents involving her happened on a minute by minute basis and had for the most part had become every few days, positive reinforcement and reward seemed to work best for a person like Emma. Emma was being taken care of by Magnus, after the murder of her parents and best friend and basically being black listed from every facility in America… it was a miracle that we had Magnus. He was probably the only one she didn't want to hurt or disappoint because he understood how she worked and knew where to draw the line. She almost saw him as her family and she hated being put away in solitary because it meant that Magnus wasn't allowed to talk to her and she craved his companionship. She did her best when she was out with him by her side trying to not be as volatile.

Clary sat down with a tray of chicken stew, mash potatoes, seasonal vegetables and chocolate cake and water, I joined her with my own tray of roast beef and roast vegetables, a glass of water with a wedge of lemon and a simple fruit salad.

"So, what did you get you up to once the session was over?"

"I went to the library, introduced myself properly to Hodge, had a nap. That's all."

She then resumed to eat, Heidi stood up, attention was directed at her. She cleared her throat.

"Seeing as, we have a new resident and when Emma isn't in solitude anymore. I was wondering, sorry we were wondering" She caught herself

"We were wondering if we could host a welcome bonfire. It's perfect weather and as social interaction is practically limited… it'd be refreshing."

Izzy stood up and continued for Heidi. All pair of eyes turned to me. I thought about it for a moment, the last social event was to send off Cristina, it wouldn't hurt for them to have a night in the same area talking, but a bonfire wouldn't do. Not with Clary's condition.

"Instead of a bonfire, I think a game night would be better. I think tomorrow night would be nice, asides that is that all?"

"No thank you." Isabelle and Heidi smiled at each other

The entire room's noise level picked from then on, with most of them chatting about what they'd wear or what games should be played. Clary on the other hand was now tracing her finger against the table. She was nervous. Perhaps she didn't enjoy social events? I wanted to reach for her hand but she stopped and quickly shovelled down the rest of her food, she then dismissed herself and retreated to her room. I took this as my cue to return to my office. Normally evening work was easy but I found it hard to concentrate, my entire office smelt of her and she had only been in the room for two hours. Looking through all the evidence that was compiled against her and some of her mug shots, I decided that she looked prettier with no makeup and I somewhat prayed she'd get rid of that obnoxiously bad black hair dye she insisted on having, it just didn't suit her. I shook my head… was I falling for her? I couldn't be, we'd only just met and she was not particularly interesting. What the fuck was going on?


	4. Book One: Chapter Four

Clary POV

Crashing onto my bed, I wanted to scream. Why in the world was I acting like some obedient goody two shoe? Sebastian is in fucking prison and I'm here living practically free in a facility with girls who are worse than me. What the fuck was I doing. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door and I was half tempted to throw something at the door, but paused and asked.

"Who is it?"

"Izzy. I'm just checking on you." She spoke through the door

"Why do you care?"

She opened the door, and I sat up. She revealed the key in her hand.

"I'm a kleptomaniac and master thief, don't worry my brother will have it figured out soon enough I stole his master key again."

"Your brother?"

"Alec, the one sitting with me. You know tall, looks intimidating."

"Oh. Well uhh, come in."

Crossing my legs, I patted the bed. She stepped into the room, looking at my luggage by the wall. I watched as she traced her fingers against the leather and read the plaque and swallowed at the sight of the locks that adorned my bags.

"C.S.A.M" she said out loud

"My initials, originally my father had wanted me to be S.A.M"

"So, what is your full name, I'll trade you mine?"

"Clarissa Seraphina Adele Morgenstern."

Izzy's head turned to me in such a way I was worried she was going to snap her neck doing so.

"You're the Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Yes, famed pyromaniac. Sister of Sebastian Christopher Morgenstern."

"Holy shit."

"Anyways your name?"

"Oh right, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood."

We could hear footsteps, she turned and almost immediately dove into the closet.

Sebastian POV

There was a knocking on the cell door, I scrambled off the bed and moved to stand by the wall. My arms by my sides and my eyes and head looking straight as the guard stepped into my cell.

"Morgenstern, you are being transferred."

"To where?" I kept my voice soft, my head lowered

"To Federal. Pack. Your transport arrives in five."

Simon POV

"Follow me."

"What building is that?"

"That's where all the females are kept."

Ragnor, my psychiatrist rolled his eyes, that was where Clary was being kept. I nodded and kept my mouth shut as he led me into the building and up the stairs.

"Do we ever get to see the female patients?"

"No."

Looks like sneaking was going to be a part of my time here, it's easy enough to have someone "frame" you for a crime you didn't commit, as far as everyone knew I was completely psychopathic, it was all an act… I missed Clary terribly and I felt it was unfair she was being sent away without me.

As soon as Ragnor disappeared out of sight and out of mind, I looked at the building where the females were, including my girlfriend and opened the hidden pocket of one of my bags, pulling out a lighter I shut the lights off to my room and stood by the window, sparking the flame I waited to see if she would be observant enough to notice.

Clary POV

"Have you Izzy?"

The man, or Alec looked at me, his eyes were like that of an eagle. I stared at the closet and he moved towards it and opened it, Izzy came tumbling out, he grabbed the key from her hand and dragged her out of the room. The door shutting behind the two of them, I stood up and checked my wardrobe to make sure she hadn't taken anything and suffice to say everything was as it was, turning back towards the bed, I approached my window and scanned over the views, my eyes catching sight of someone standing on the opposite side holding a lighter, a smile cracked from my lips. Simon had managed to get in. I wasn't going to let myself stay here any longer, and I was surprised a little that he had managed to get in so quickly he really must have gone all out. I technically didn't need all of the crap I had bought, I just made it seem like I did, opening the smallest of the trunks I pulled out my escape bag with my passport etc inside and opened my door again and stood at the very edge and looked both ways at the cameras that lined the halls, the red light telling me that Hodge was definitely watching, I couldn't leave tonight… how was I meant to tell Simon I knew he was here without leaving the room I was in, putting my escape bag back in its hiding place I approach the window and began to sign, hoping he'd see my hand motions. I watched as his silhouette flicked the lighter on and off, he knew I was trying to sign to him. Thank lord. There was nothing else I could do expect perhaps shower, stretching my shoulders I walked away from the window and picked up another new towel, I looked at my wardrobe and its spilt contents, sighing I selected the pyjamas at the very top of the pile, I felt a blush light up my cheeks… this was a bit scandalous, granted I usually slept naked. Taking my towel and my slippers I made my way down to the bathroom after making sure my door was very much locked adding my own lock on top of the padlock and door lock they had given us originally, hearing someone hum I tilted my head and stepped into the bathroom, there was steam coming from one of the stalls and a rather beautiful voice humming. Setting up in the stall adjacent I heard the person stop.

"You shouldn't be in here. Your allotted shower time was over twenty minutes ago."

"Excuse me?"

The shower was turned off, and the wooden door was opened revealing a girl who was far taller and skinner than I was, covered in tattoos, her hair was unmistakably like spun gold, and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, looking at her arm I noticed the long rather jagged scar that was barely hidden by the sleeve of tattoos.

"Do I know you?" She glared at me

"I'm the new girl, I didn't know. I'll go."

"It's fine, just don't mention the fact that I hum and we'll be fine."

She picked up her bag of toiletries and disappeared, my mind recalled the names from earlier, she had to be Emma. The girl who tried to break into the medicine cabinet… she was definitely one to look out for, but a part of me couldn't help but want to sketch her… especially her hair. shaking my head, I concentrated on getting ready to shower, it was stupid I had already showered but everything… it was like I was dirty all over again and the feeling of needing to be clean was killing me.

Isabelle POV

"Oh, come on Alec! I just wanted to make sure she was ok!"

"No, you wanted to rob her. Isabelle. There is a difference." Alec corrected

I pouted

"Empty your pockets please." He ordered

Sighing I emptied all of my pockets including my hidden pockets, the bracelet that fell out of my hidden pockets immediately made Alec annoyed as he picked it up and pocketed it himself.

"I thought it was would suit mother."

"Stealing from an heiress like Clarissa Morgenstern is not how you get approval from anyone especially our mother. Jace, please take Isabelle to her room for me, I'll go return the bracelet to Clary."

"You can't just keep letting her not go unpunished. She needs to be put in manor C."

Jace emerged almost out of nowhere, he leaned against the frame of the door. Alec was quick to defend me, as he always was.

"Jace, she will go insane without me. Like Emma and Magnus. Just let me deal with my sister."

I nodded frantically, I hated the thought of going into Manor C. Manor C terrified me, I had already been thrown in there once and it was enough to scare me completely. Jace sighed before beginning to leave, I stood up and kept my head lowered, a part of me was glad that Alec and Jace were so close, I really didn't think I'd be ok if it was just Jace dealing with me. We approached my room which he unlocked and then waited for me to enter before locking me in for the night… the doors were automated, meaning in the case of a fire, I would be let out without any qualms from the system.

Slumming onto my bed, I hit the pillow softly, compared to most others at the camp I would say my room was full of things that for the record I had brought with me or had snuck in, course there were moments where room inspections were awkward but I'd find a way to just make up some excuse, with Alec covering my ass for the majority of cases, though I was lectured a lot for my misuse and mistreatment of him. I couldn't help it, he was my older brother.

There was a knocking on the wall, approaching it, I moved the poster away and was met with the face of none other than Lydia.

"What did you get for caught for this time?"

"Stealing something for Clary, what's going on?"

"Emma has been returned to her room, Maia is in bed and Heidi is with her psychologist. News from Heidi that a total cutie has been brought in from the male building. Wondering if you wanted to sneak out and over the bridge to see him?"

"Please, the only one who could even escape this place is you, and you've not bothered."

"But I feel like you'll like this one."

"Nah, I'll pass already have Alec pissed at me."

"Alright."

She replaced her poster and so did I, the hole between our room disappearing and we both prepared to settled down for the night. Emma being back meant that things were going to be stricter for a little while… this always happened when Emma returned from solitude confinement, our routines changed to suit her moods. Putting each of my possessions in their order I settled into pyjamas and flicked the switches off.

Sebastian POV

Shuffling into the transport vehicle I sat in the middle of the vehicle with four guards stationed and sat, armed to the teeth with guns on my left and right. I kept my eyes down… even though I was leaving this shitty facility there was nothing that interest me in terms of what was on the outside, after all I was still technically in prison, there wasn't a reason to be trying to find freedom now was there? We must have been maybe half way to the next facility when the vehicle came to a screeching halt. One of the officers receiving an almost distress buzz in from the driver, each of the four officers looked at me with stern eyes as they climbed out of the vehicle to investigate. Fiddling with my handcuffs, I jolted and jumped at the sound of gunshots. Lifting my head up I looked up to my right and saw through the window splats of blood as each of the officers fell… soon I heard a swinging of the metal doors that kept me inside swing open and someone climbing into the car, she was breathing softly.

"Seb."

I tried to turn my head to greet the lady, her hair and eyes were as black as obsidian. My jaw dropping after realising I recognised her face, there stood my father's assistant Lilith. She was somewhat covered in blood. She climbed further in holding the keys she unlocked the cuffs on both my hands and my ankles.

"What is this? What is going on? Why is this happening? Did you kill those men?"

"Because your father is sick of you being locked up and wants you away from here."

"Why?" rubbing my wrists

I followed her out and out of the vehicle, there were bodies littered everywhere, she walked past them so nonchalantly. Taking off her bulletproof vest she dumped it on the floor, noticing there was the scent of petrol in the air, I felt half intimidated by the man who walked past us, as he threw a lighter onto the petrol paths once were at a safe enough distance.

"They weren't sending or transporting you to a new place Seb, they were sending you to your death. your father found out their plans and asked my family to pull a favour."

Right, now would be a good time to mention that Lilith was the Queen of her own drug empire, but was masquerading as a personal assistant for my father because of how much he had done to keep her family well out of the law's reach. Climbing into the awaiting Jeep, Lilith handed me a change of clothes and an envelope.

"Everything inside, is your new identity. Your new life. Be glad your parents forced you to learn French. You're moving to France and taking the place of a recently returned heir to the Verlac empire."

"Does my sister know?"

"No, but you may inform her as soon as we get you out of the country."

"Ok."


	5. Book One: Chapter Five

**Hey, Lovelies! **

**How are we all? A lot of you must have noticed that I've been a little lacking on the updates, I apologise but if you have checked out my fic which is a cross over of His Dark Materials (Golden Compass) and TMI then there is a note explaining why, if not then allow me to quickly go over why I've been lacking. I've been unwell and I've also had a lot of uni assignment deadlines popping up recently. Though I am trying my best to keep writing - I just haven't been posting and uploading my bad. **

**Now to address something else, whilst I was on my break, and having a little mini-meltdown about uni work, I received a DM from a concerned reader with a rather peculiar request for Pyromaniac. Now for those of you unaware, this fic is going to become darker as we progress I've just been keeping things lighthearted because I am a nice person but also because I am still building up to the really dark stuff. **

**Currently, we have a cast of characters with specific disorders or conditions and they are listed below - this is subject to change but right now the list is as follows: **

**Clary {Pyromaniac, Minor Paranoia, PTSD,} **

**Isabelle {Kleptomaniac, Pseudologia fantastica - Compulsive liar} **

**Lydia {Escape Artist, ODD} **

**Maia {IED, Savant} **

**Heidi {NPD, Depression, ICD} **

**Emma {ODD, IED, Paranoia, Anxiety, Schizophrenia, Bipolar} **

**Now for the request, I was asked by the reader if it were possible to introduce Max as a questioning heterosexual autistic-OCD diagnosed character. I have thought about it for a while and I am going to say that won't happen, in fact, I never initially thought about introducing Max as a character in general. Now normally I am open to suggestions and I am open to character development ideas because I do like hearing them. But this crosses a potentially dangerous line. I understand that I am already writing on what can be considered an incredibly difficult subject but I do a lot of research and I am also basing a lot of my writing for this fic on personal experience. I am still learning and I am still trying to keep this fic as accurate as possible - which means errors of human judgement are bound to happen but I am doing my best to ask my beta readers and my friends with these conditions to ensure I am writing true to form and not misrepresenting any of the conditions I have selected. **

**Apologies for the long ass rant, but it had to be done (call it housekeeping) Now back to the fic! **

**QueenVerlacian**

**The next day **

Clary POV

Sitting down at breakfast, I picked at the oatmeal almost disinterested. I hadn't slept well and now that Emma was supposedly back… I felt on edge. Jace watched me as I continued to pick at my food. Taking a sip of my coffee, I looked over at where Emma sat, she stood with a man and they were laughing she was telling him about all sorts of things, he sat there with a book and his own food.

"What's someone got to do around here to be entertained. Are there any art supplies?" Asking no one in particular

"Well, what are you thinking?"

"I want to draw." Looking Jace dead in the eye

"That can be arranged, I can get you a sketchbook and pencils."

"That would be great… thanks."

We then resumed eating in silence. There was a knocking on the door, lifting my head as Jace turned his, there stood two officers in full uniform and armed almost to the teeth. Jace stood up wiping his mouth, crossing his arms he stood in front of the rest of us curious eyes.

"Officers, can I be of assistance?"

"We need to speak to Clarissa Morgenstern."

"I'm right here." Standing up, and moving around the table

"On what grounds?" Jace placed his arm out blocking me

"Personal matter." The older of the two officers cleared his throat.

Jace lowered his arm, and let me pass as I followed the two officers outside of the dining room which Alec had promptly unlocked, as soon as the door was shut and we had moved a bit of distance away so we wouldn't have a curious audience. The two officers took their hats off and lowered their heads, I tilted my head.

"What's going on?"

"Clarissa."

Moving to the side of the officers, there stood my mother in a black dress. She looked like she had been crying. I stepped towards her, my mind was troubled and I had been given no answers. What was going on?

"Mother, what the hell is going on?"

"Your brother, he's dead."

"What." My jaw dropped

I felt like a million weights had just fallen onto me, crushing me under this wave of absolute shock. I must have fallen to my knees because I do not remember being supported… much less being taken away from the camp that had been my temporary home. I must have been in complete shock to not notice being buckled into a car or to be shuffled into a plane. I must have shut down completely… then the questions came, what did mother mean that my brother was dead? Surely it was a hoax, he was due to be transferred, had something happened whilst he was being transferred? Did they have his body or was there nothing left? I wanted to ask all these questions to my mother, to anyone who would listen but the words would not leave my body. The reality was lost to me, so was time and place. I felt like I was not even on this Earth anymore, anywhere but this Earth. I was stuck in a vortex of indescribable pain, and anger. Someone had taken my older brother away from me and they had left me alone in the world. It was fucked enough that I had been forced apart from him because of a crime he didn't commit and now he was gone. My older brother, my shining knight and my closest confidant. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

"She hasn't spoken or moved. She's been silent since I told her. Doctor what is wrong with my daughter?"

A semblance of a voice whispered somewhere in the room. there was beeping as far as I could tell. Beeping coming from something that was echoing in the room. Was I on a bed? Was I on a seat? I couldn't tell… was I dressed? Naked? Was I skinny? Was I tall? Was I short? Had I eaten? Why couldn't I see? Why was my nose not working? Why couldn't I move?

"She's in shock, the news it's caused her to shut down ma'am."

"Well fix her!"

"I'm afraid I can't, she's locked inside herself, she is probably very aware of her surroundings least I think so, and her brain activity suggests that right now she is just in need of rest and some space. She will come around."

"Do you know who my husband is? I want you to wake her up and fix her!"

There was a shuffling of something, least I think so before I felt pressure on my arm. I wanted to react and respond but I couldn't and it pissed me off.

"Clarissa, wake up. Stop with this act and wake up."

My mother was scolding me, how typical I was currently conscious but locked within myself and she was screaming at me like I was acting… even the doctor could tell I wasn't fringing my ability to just remain motionless.

"Jocelyn stop it. The doctor is right. Calm down. We should just let Clary back around to us."

"Who are you to say that!"

Good lord, she was pissed.

"As her psychiatrist, I am giving you a professional opinion."

Jace was here? What was he doing here?

Jace POV

As soon as Clary left the room, I looked at everyone, Heidi opened her mouth to ask but I shook my head and so the room resumed in silence, approaching the door I gave Alec a slight nod of thanks before opening the door and exiting the dining hall, I trailed behind Clary, the two officers and what appeared to be her mother, Clary was standing rather confused but confident. I halted my steps waiting to intervene once whatever they had to say was said. Clary moved towards her mother trying to seek out answers, and she almost seemed to be coping, but then she fell without any means to stop herself from whacking her head against the hardwood floors before even Jocelyn could respond. She did rather quickly whilst shaking her daughter who was motionless like a doll on the floor being treated roughly by their owner. I made my presence known, pulling out my phone I called for an ambulance. The officers themselves were a bit of a mess, though they were quick to report was going on and were attempting to calm Jocelyn as best as they could admittedly failing in the process.

**Several Hours Later**

"As her psychiatrist, I am giving you a professional opinion."

"How dare you!"

"I am doing my job, Ms Fairchild."

She winced. Her divorce had been quick and simple from Valentine Morgenstern and from what I knew on a technicality, Valentine had full custody of their youngest child Clary. Looking at Clary in her hospital gown it was only now that I noticed the normally concealed tattoos that littered her skin, she concealed them using makeup no doubt. One tattoo on her collarbone caught my eye in particular.

"What's that line say?"

"In English, that would be translated to 'If I cannot move heaven, I will raise hell'"

"What an odd sentence."

"It's their catchphrase. Sebastian and Clary's. they would finish the phrase. All the time. He would say if I cannot move heaven and she would respond I will raise hell. Funnily enough, she does now raise hell."

"What other tattoos does she have?"

"Well on her back, is a pair of angel wings and a sword. Believed to be some sword from some fable that Valentine put into her head and finally a collection of stars that make up a small part of her ankle. To remind her of her father's family name. Morgenstern, Morning Star in Swiss. They are Lucifer's chosen I guess because they fell with him or something like that, just a bunch of nonsense."

Jocelyn muttered. There was a knocking before the man himself Valentine Morgenstern stepped in. He looked every bit the lawyer still, he half shoved Jocelyn out of the way before gripping Clary's hand and rubbing it. He then scowled and ripped into Jocelyn with a barrage of questions in what I believed to be Swiss? She cursed him in French before storming out of the room, I moved to the corner of the room and remained quiet.

"Can I please have a moment alone with my daughter Herondale."

"Yes, of course. I will be outside."

I stepped outside the room and went to comfort a very distressed Jocelyn Fairchild. She brushed me aside and pulled her phone out, dialling a number and proceeding to disappear down the corridor. I sighed and then looked back inside the room. Valentine was talking to his daughter rubbing her hand… I didn't think a man like Valentine could be this scared and this paternal for his children.

Valentine POV

"Clarissa, my sweet child. I know you're shocked and I know you are overwhelmed. You take your time to wake up ok? There is no stress or time to stress over it. I am just as shocked at the news of your brother's death. When you're ready to wake up I'll make sure you get all the help you need."

She looked so unwell, now that the makeup had been stripped away from her frame, I could see how truly unwell was my daughter was. My son's arrest, his imprisonment and now his death had now completely destroyed my beautiful fiery daughter, her hair having been stripped of the rather bad black dye was dull and lifeless, her cheeks were hollow and she looked like a skeleton, a shell of her former self before this entire mess. Her tattoos stood out where they were located on her alabaster skin, the black ink was such a crazy contrast but it suited her. I traced her collarbone and placed a kiss to her forehead. Before standing up and calling for the doctor.

"I would like to take my daughter home."

"Very well Justice Morgenstern."

"Thank you."

Two nurses slipped in and closed the curtain to change Clarissa into better more comfortable clothing, soon she was back in her everyday attire of mostly leather. She was placed into a wheelchair and as I signed her out, one of the nurses fixed her hair and began to push her to the transportation area. Shutting the pen, I slipped it back in my pocket and lead the nurse to where my vehicle was, Herondale opened his mouth as we walked past him.

"We will no longer be requiring your services. Least not till Clarissa has returned to the world of the living and is not stuck in a state of lifelessness."


	6. Book One: Chapter Six

Sebastian POV

"I thought you said I could tell my sister I was out!"

She turned her head and with an instant I felt the sting of a slap against my right cheek, my head nearly snapping from the force behind the slap, Lilith then grasped by head and gave me a cold look.

"You're a fool for thinking you were saved from that damned prison. Your father sent my lover to his death even though he promised he wouldn't and now I have you as bait. Your sister is in a self-induced coma and as far as the rest of the world is concerned you are my prisoner."

I opened my mouth to protest but she snapped her fingers and two unusually muscled men stroll in grabbing my arms and preventing me from moving she looked at each of them with kind eyes before walking out. A third individual emerged, her red hair similar to my little sister's. However, her smile was sinister.

"Hello Sebastian I have been dying to meet you." Her accent was unusually exotic and unrecognisable.

"Who are you?" I lowered my head

"Shame didn't your father ever mention me? Oh well my name is Bryony Seelie. Nice to meet you."

This Bryony had tattoos that covered her skin in vines and floral pieces, her dress was sheer and through it I could see her breasts, she was trying to flaunt her body to the best of her abilities. I was picked up by the two men who followed Bryony into a room that I had never seen before, it was covered in plants, and there were males and females dressed in all sorts of elfish attire, no doubt this Bryony was interested in plants and living like an elf of some sort, in the centre of the room was a throne carved from stone. The men let go of me and left the room, a seat was pushed towards me, sitting down, Bryony sat on her throne.

"Welcome to my playroom, I'm afraid there's no way out of here. But we love company."

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke?"

"Hardly, it's payment for giving Lilith the necessarily tools to take down your father and your sister. Clarissa as I am told, is quite the pyromaniac, she's taken on this role of being your avenging angel. How cute."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to have your children, that's all. Till then we can have some fun, get to know each other."

"I want to be out of here and I want my sister."

Laughs erupted from the other men and women in the room, Bryony lifted her hand and they silenced immediately. She stood up from her throne and approached my sitting form, she bent down and traced one of her long pearl painted nails against my lips.

"Did Lilith tell you she was in a self-induced coma?"

"Yes."

"She lied, I had an insider in that camp that they sent her too, slip in a concoction. She won't soon wake. But whilst she slumbers she will have nightmares that will drive her insane and she won't be able to save herself. She'll attempt to scream but no words will come. This insider of mine works for your father and is looking after your sister, he will increase the dosage every day until it reaches a lethal amount. Without you in the picture, and with your sister on her death bed. I'm afraid you have no choice but to father my children so that Lilith can take the fortune your father has amassed."

I was given no chance to respond as she placed a kiss on my lips, it was as if the world was spinning a smile erupting from her lips as I fell to the floor.

"And if you refuse me, I have other more sinister methods of ensuring you father my children."

Bryony POV

**If you haven't already figured it out, Bryony Seelie is this fic's version of the Seelie Queen. The Queen of Lilith's family narcotics department with a bit of an obsession of living like the fair folk. **

"Tell me, Fergus how is the girl?"

"Unconscious, she's been moved into the Morgenstern's family manor in Switzerland. She hasn't moved or awoken whatsoever. She's only had one nightmare thus far."

"Increase her dosage as ordered and keep me informed."

"I understand your majesty."

I shut off the phone and place it in the hands of one of my other precious knights, Meliorn bowed his head and left the room being replaced by Nene one of my favourite maidens, she kissed my hand before moving towards the corner. I returned to my task at hand, Sebastian laid on my bed asleep, still out from the effects of my kiss, he had been bathed, shaved and his hair was soft to the touch, the silk shirt he wore was nothing in terms of only a barely existent physical barrier between his skin and the touch of my hands.

Clary POV

I wanted to scream but no scream erupted from my lips, why the fuck couldn't I move or make noise? I was sick of this. I tried again to will myself to move to do anything but I couldn't. I could feel everything so why was my body refusing to respond. I tired once again but was given nothing back as a result.

There were footsteps, unfamiliar footsteps and a rustling of cloth. Who was it? I tried to listen and smell for any tell-tale signs but came back with nothing. He spoke, this man.

"Shame you have to be the one to suffer. Your brother gets all the pleasure whilst you are slowly led to insanity. Such a beautiful body too we're going to have fun aren't we dearie. Now time for your medicine."

I felt my mouth being opened and felt two drops of bittersweet liquid drop onto my tongue before my mouth was shut again and a kiss was placed against my lips. This man whoever the fuck it was trailed his hands against my body, touching in places I rather he didn't. What did he mean by brother getting all the pleasure? Was Sebastian alive? Was his death faked? So many questions swirled in my head as whoever it was left the room as quickly as they came. I wish I could have told someone, anyone about what I had just experienced about what I had just heard but I knew there was no point… whatever he had given me, wasn't medicine that much I could tell, because I had a drip in my arm and whomever it was not a doctor or he would have administered my medicine through the drip and into my bloodstream. This wasn't adding up. Nothing was adding up. Had this person, whomever it was done this to me? Did he know where my brother was? Was he going to come back and touch me up wherever he wanted knowing that I wouldn't be able to respond?

Another's footsteps alerted me but this scent was familiar. Jace. He held my hand in his own rough callous ones and spoke.

"Hey Clary, I know that right now you're not with us. Just know that we're here and we're waiting for you to come out of this."

I wanted to tell Jace most of all what had just happened, he would believe me I just knew it I just had to seem like I was aware, my parents wouldn't believe me if I told them straight up that I had just been groped by a stranger and given who the fuck knows? I could feel his hand and the sensation of his hand I just had to make one small movement but no matter how hard I tried nothing worked. This was hopeless until whatever that stranger had given me was out of my system there was nothing I could do.

Isabelle POV

We waited for Clary and Jace to come back to breakfast but they didn't. Looking at Alec who also looked rather perplexed and confused before he received a text message, he read it quickly before standing up and announcing.

"Alright everyone, finish up your breakfast quickly we're going into lockdown. No questions asked."

I opened my mouth but he glared at me, whilst also giving me the side look of "I'll tell you later just behave." I finished my fruit salad and took my pills before following after Alec to my room, once we were alone he sighed.

"Clary's brother is dead and she collapsed. She's off to get medical attention and Jace has gone with her. I am head of the camp until they both return or least till Jace returns if whatever has happened to Clary worsens."

"Her brother is dead?"

"I don't know anything about it, Isabelle. Now into your room. I'll come get you later for your session."

The door was shut and locked, opening the hole in the wall, all of us it appeared had opened the holes in our room. Maia was the first to speak.

"Something doesn't add up."

"Course it doesn't. What the fuck is going on?"

"Give me a second." Maia chirped

We could hear her typing on her laptop like a maniac before she announced through her hole in the wall.

"Apparently her brother died in an accident on transit to another facility, Clary is in a 'self-induced' coma. And then there's something on her father sentencing his assistant's lover to death."

"None of this adds up." Heidi sighed

"It's a revenge plot. I don't think Clary is in an induced coma because she wants to be. I think it's part of the revenge to get back at her dad by getting rid of his only kid left. We have to save Clary. But, to do that we need help and we need to break the fuck out of here."

"Well we have one source of help; her boyfriend is in the male area of his camp. So, if we get to him we have his fortune to help us help his girlfriend out of this hell. Only question is how do we get out? We're all practically dangerous and we're all practically one slips up from being put into mental institutions or prison for the rest of our lives." Maia croaked

She had stopped typing, as I began to pace. Lydia had been silent this entire time as had Emma, Lydia for all intents and purposes had a lot to lose by even participating in this conversation but with her past history of escapes she was by far our greatest bet, Emma on the other hand was far too insane to be of much help if any help…

"Can you call anyone on that?" Emma's voice filled the silence

"Yeah, I can, why?"

"Call Aline Penhallow."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"She's an old friend of the man who runs this facility. She owed my father a favour from long ago. She can help give us enough time to get out of here to save Clary." Her voice was louder and clearer

"Well I don't know her number."

Emma proceeded to recite a cell number which Maia entered into her laptop, it didn't take long for a woman to pick up she sounded hungover.

"Who the fuck is this? What the fuck do you want?"

"Aline, it's me. I need you to shut down the power grid again."

"Emma! Hey girl! How are you? Still at that shit camp? Thought you said you wanted to get better? I can do that alright! When do you want it done?"

"Tonight please. Least for 30 minutes."

"Can do love be ready by eight. See you soon!" Before she cut the call

We looked at Emma, who shrugged her shoulders before shutting her hole in the wall. Why was Emma helping us? Normally she didn't care and would just laugh at us manically before screaming for Magnus. Either way she had given us a way out and now we all owed her. Our incredibly insane neighbour-roommate from hell had by account just given us our key to freedom and so our gateway to saving Clary.


	7. Book One: Chapter Seven

**Hey, lovelies!**

**Can you believe it? It's been a full month since I started uploading this fic and by the angels has it blown up! Not only is this my most requested fic for updates but it's the most viewed and followed. I cannot thank y' all enough! So thoughts on the last chapter? Bet y' all weren't prepared for that plot twist haha! I love you all thank you for making this the fic the one I look forward to writing the most... in fact is it a little too early to mention the fact that a sequel may or may not be in development haha! Before you panic, no this fic is not ending any time soon (I believe there are about 10-15 chapters left)**

**Once again thank you so much! Happy Easter or for my Jewish readers, merciful and blissful pass over to all of you!**

** (I am like a few days off sue me) **

**QueenVerlacian **

**P.S: As this is now a month old, I am going to be allowing for a Q&A that will be featured at the end of the next chapter so feel free to PM me or review a question below :) **

**NOW back to the fic haha!**

**Two days prior to Sebastian's capture**

Location: Nondescript courtroom

Judge Proceeding: Valentine Morgenstern

Case: Adam Eden V the State of New York

Crime: Drug possession, Murder of senior investigator for NYPD Rebecca Lewis

Lilith POV

I sat numbly in the gallery of the courtroom, one hand nervously on my stomach, the other on the wooden railing in front of me, Adam stood directly in front of me, his view-obstructing my view of Valentine, who sat. To our right, we listened to the prosecution lawyer going by the name Imogen Herondale making it clear to the jury of my fiancée's crimes. This was meant to be easy, a snuff case one that was going to go in our favour because Valentine had made the promise he would keep my fiancée and future father of our first child together out of prison. Imogen was the issue, she kept fighting for harsher punishment and sentence, it was a nightmare. As she placed her papers down, Valentine looked to the jury and told them that they were being given the chance to convene again and that their decision had to be unanimous, as they shuffled into the adjacent room which was promptly locked, I stood up and reached for Adam who turned his head to me he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Everything is going to be ok." I tried to sound reassuring

"I know love, but if things don't go our way. I'll find a way back to you and our child."

He placed his only uncuffed hand on my stomach, the angle was awkward but it was the best we could do, considering circumstances. The jury returned, the foreman cleared his throat as the courtroom was silenced, Adam let go of me and stood to meet his fate.

"We find the defendant. Adam Eden. Guilty of both charges."

My heart must have stopped, I placed a hand to my mouth.

"I see, then it by the power of the state, that I justice Valentine Morgenstern sentence you Adam Eden to death row. Considering your past record, justice has been most thoroughly served."

Sebastian POV

I woke up, my body feeling lethargic and sore all over… what happened, placing my hand against my head I winced at the bruise, trying to sit up I felt the pressure of hands on my shoulders, my eyes were still playing with me because I did not recognise the woman sitting in front of me… she looked like my sister but wasn't.

"You slept for twelve hours, was worried you nearly overdosed."

Her exotic accent shot me back down to earth. Bryony gave me a Cheshire like smile before helping me to sit up properly, she placed a silver tray down on my plate, the aroma of the food was almost intoxicating and my stomach growled in response but I was wary. She had drugged me into a state of unconsciousness and wanted me to father her children…I couldn't trust anything, not even the food. She sighed when I refused to pick up the fork and knife provided.

"The food was delivered from a bistro down the road from where we are. Eat up Sebastian you need your strength, you're going to be fitted and tattooed to fit in with my court of course. I'll be back when you're finished."

She then stood up and swayed her hips as she exited what was a considerably large bedroom. Picking up the fork I dug into some pretty authentic Parisian food, there was no one for me to talk to and it almost felt like I was back in prison all over again… what was worse was that all of Clary's letters that she had sent me had been destroyed in the van. My sister was in grave danger because our father had sent Lilith's lover onto fucking death row. Picking up the glass cup with shaking hands I drank the juice nervously before resuming to eat in mere silence.

**Present Day **

Maia POV

"So how exactly do we know that Simon is her boyfriend?"

"I searched up Clary and his name came up, wherever she goes he goes. They're as thick as thieves. My guess is he came here to break her out and now she's not here so he's obviously clueless. His mother was the police commissioner for years before her husband died." Glancing up to look at Isabelle

Isabelle was the tallest out of all of us even when she wasn't in killer heels. We were all dressed and waiting for our cue for the lights to go out and for us to break out and to the male area before getting the hell out of here, according to Aline who kept in contact she would be waiting in her jeep just outside the gates. Emma and Heidi were staying behind whereas Lydia, Isabelle and I were off to save Clary. At first Heidi demanded to come along, however Emma questioned her and her abilities to help us on this mission we were seemingly on, to which Heidi decided after a moment that she was only good at manipulating and that meant lying she as well as Emma could cause enough of a nightmare for our psychologists whilst we were on the run.

On cue the lights began to flicker and soon were completely out, we heard the locks on our doors click, shoving my laptop and its charger into my backpack Lydia stood proudly with a bobby pin in her hand, she moved to Isabelle's door next and did some quick work on the lock which without electricity was as basic as a normal lock on any door. Isabelle placed a finger to her lips and motioned to our shoes which we all slipped off and held in our hands as we made our way down the hallways. Lydia walked between Isabelle and me at the rear… guess because I could cause the most physical damage? Isabelle checked the hallway to our left before walking towards the fire exit, no electricity also meant that the fire exits were inactivated… we could slip out undetected.

"Wait we need to get our meds," Lydia whispered

"You're kidding" Isabelle groaned

"It's going to save our asses, later on, as long as we're taking our meds that's going to make things easier on us and it's going to make they being our psych jobs harder because they won't know if we've overdosed. Please, it's just a short detour."

"If we get caught, we're leaving you behind and it'll just be Isabelle and us." I cautioned

"Deal." Lydia murmured

We turned around and took the quickest route down to the kitchen we could hear footsteps everywhere. Isabelle keeping lookout as Lydia picked the lock on the cabinet before grabbing a handful of each of the bottles that were labelled to us, she shoved the bottles into her bag before zipping it up and approaching the window, she didn't seem to care when she smashed it, we heard the footsteps from upstairs begin to approach the sound. We wanted to scream at her but she smiled before running out of the kitchen we had no choice but to follow. Hiding behind a wall as Alec ran into the dining area. we scurried out of the building which was easier than we thought and ran-scrambled to the male area. the layout was the same nearly with the exemption of course of the camera layouts, but the lights were still out so we were in the clear. Climbing up the fire escape stairs, Lydia knocked on each of the doors asking each of the people inside who were in there, it must have taken a hell of a long time to find Simon because by the time all of us were running out of the camp we had barely a minute to spare. Aline was waiting as promised in a black jeep and she looked unamused as we climbed into the car but she asked no questions as to why Emma wasn't amongst us.

It was only now we were given the chance to properly look at a very confused Simon.

"What the fuck is going on? Where's Clary who the hell are you guys?"

"Language. I'm Maia Roberts."

"Isabelle Lightwood" she sent him a flirty wink he ignored it

"Lydia Branwell. Your girlfriend is in some serious shit, so we're saving her ass and you're going to help us."

"Pardon? What do you mean?"

"Apparently her father broke some promise and now her brother is supposedly dead and she's in an induced coma caused by someone doing something to her. So, we're going to save her life regardless of the fact that we're possibly going to break a lot of laws and maybe all end up screwed by the law for being not entirely sane but you know we have to do what we have to do."

Isabelle all but blurted. Simon remained silent he was clearly trying to process all the information he had just been fed.

"And I am meant to just trust three possibly insane females?" Simon finally broke the silence

"Well it's either you come with us or we throw you out of the Jeep," I growled

"Maia be nice." Isabelle glared

Clary POV

_"PLEASE STOP, I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN ANYMORE!" _

_I tried clawing myself of the cage I found myself in, I could hear my brother being harmed below. I tried shaking the bars and screaming to him _

_"SEBASTIAN I AM COMING!" _

_But he couldn't hear me, his howls filled the air and I wanted to scream for whoever it was that was hurting him to stop, why were they hurting him? He was innocent it was supposed to be me I was the guilty one… I was the one who put him in this position, he was innocent of murder whereas I really did destroy everything so why was he being punished in my place? _

_Falling against the cage… I found myself suddenly tied to a bed and a mysterious figure lingering over my body with eyes that were a terrifying shade of red and a vicious smile, his hands were scaly and his fingers were serpent-like, he flicked his tongue out and licked my cheek, moving my head to the side I screamed at the sight of my brother's rotting corpse. _

_"You didn't save him in time Clarissa Morgenstern and now it's your turn!" _

_The figure cackled. _

Then the dream stopped and I felt movement in my arms… I could move? What was this? I couldn't open my eyes yet but I could most certainly move my hands. Had whatever the man given me worn off? This was my chance. I just had to get someone's attention surely there were cameras in this room, right? Then there were footsteps… the same footsteps of the same figure that had drugged me what had to be four maybe five days ago? I couldn't tell I was going insane.

"I see, it's wearing off. Time for a bigger dose don't you think Clarissa?"

The same voice from my nightmares, he opened my mouth and the same fucking bittersweet liquid entered my system before he decided to get a bit handsy and grope me all over, he moaned softly whilst groping me. Fucker was going to pay for this… the feeling of numbness that came with whatever he had given me soon won over and so time for another round…


	8. Book One: Chapter Eight

Jace POV

Walking down the hallway and towards her room, I paused at the door hearing a male's voice. One that I did not recognise, opening the door as quietly as possible I noticed him standing over Clary with a vial, pulling out my phone I recorded him.

"I see, it's wearing off. Time for a bigger dose don't you think Clarissa?"

What dose like medicine wise? He didn't seem to be one of her doctors. Heck, he didn't look like one at all. Shutting the door as he turned his head I took a few steps back and hid my phone as he stepped out, he gave me a brief smile before proceeding to walk the rest of the hallway as I slipped into her bedroom. She was immobile, hearing my phone vibrate, I turned away from Clary and answered my phone.

"What's up?"

"They've escaped." Alec was gasping

"Whose escaped?" I looked back at Clary

"Isabelle, Maia, Lydia and Simon. Someone broke them out. Emma and Heidi are contained as are the other patients but I have no idea where the fuck they are, I have alerted every possible source of help we have. How is Clary?"

I let myself digest the news for a moment before sighing

"I just watched something suspicious happen. Some guy who was definitely not a doctor slipped something into Clary's system. I'm going into inform Valentine. Keep me updated."

"Jace, you're not going to do anything about my sister? The others?"

"Right now, no one but the people who need to know. Should know. We give them till tomorrow morning to re-emerge from wherever they've run off to before we call the actual authorities and have them hunted down."

Hanging up on Alec before he responded I rolled my eyes at myself, what a shit plan but it was the only one we had at the moment with regular and rather dangerous patient missing and Clary being completely unconscious I had to be the one to think on my feet or suffer for it later. There was a knock on the door before a rather disturbed and exhausted Valentine stepped into the room, he looked as though he hadn't slept in a thousand years, and he was only awake because of the cup of x number coffee he had obviously consumed. I allowed him to move closer to his daughter, his hands shaking from the caffeine and from the exhaustion. The man looked at wit's end.

"How's her condition?" he croaked

"I think I know what might explain her coma."

"You do?" he looked at me with a sudden flicker of interest

I showed him the video and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you recognise the man?"

"Why yes, that's Fergus."

"And is he one of her doctors?"

"No, not that I can remember hell he shouldn't even have access to my daughter. Thank you. Jace."

"It is no issue, Mr Morgenstern."

"Valentine." He corrected

He took out his phone and began to call the appropriate authorities whilst I looked at his daughter, grasping her hand I rubbed it encouragingly.

"You'll be back with us soon."

Isabelle POV

We climbed the stairs onto the private jet, Aline having provided us with cash, fake IDs and new clothes she wished us luck before her jeep disappeared. Somehow Simon had pulled a private jet out of nowhere and claimed it was part of his connections to Clary. The air hostess was more than welcoming and reminded Simon that there was a chef on board and if there was anything they could do to make us comfortable than to notify her. We each took our seats and were offered menus. Foods that I didn't even recognise the name of nor what they were, were listed graciously in fancy lettering. Simon was a natural when it came to ordering, and seeing as the rest of us were clueless he ordered for the three of us. When she disappeared again Lydia made sure that we each took our meds before asking.

"What's our plan now?"

"We go to Clary and we save the day."

"What's to say she hasn't moved?" Maia asked

"Guess we'll find out," Simon mumbled

"What do we do till then?"

"We rest and we plan that and we try to not get caught." Lydia chimed.

"Alright. Well, food first then sleep." I suggested

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Bryony POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN EXPOSED!"

I screamed at Fergus who kneeled in front of my throne trembling, grabbing one of my guard's staff I placed the tip of the blade to his throat.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

My voice echoed through the hallway. Sebastian was still unwilling to cooperate and now I'm being told that Fergus of all people had been caught out and that Clarissa was to wake up soon, what could be worse. If she awoke then the hunt would begin for us, and Lilith would be furious… we only had her graces because of this… I pressed the tip into his skin and he winced. I let one of my guards replace my taunt position as I paced the platform. This was a fucking nightmare.

"Might I suggest something."

I turned my head towards one of the females lounging around she bowed her head before lifting her head to meet my own. Her tanned skin was in fair contrast to the rest of those around her.

"What." I snapped

"I believe that what we could do is take the sister and keep her here. If perhaps Sebastian knew that his sister was closer to us… he would be more willing to help."

"What is your name."

"My name is Lanaia, your majesty."

"I see, thank you Lanaia for your contribution. Guards take Fergus away and bring Sebastian here. Meliorn sees to it that Lanaia gets everything she needs to bring Clarissa Morgenstern here. Am I understood."

"Yes, of course, your grace."

Meliorn bowed his head before approaching Lanaia who was quick to follow after him. Sitting on my throne I watched as Fergus was dragged without much struggle out of the room.

Sebastian was led into the room, he looked as delicious as per usual. I smiled at him graciously as he took a seat, his eyes were however on anything but me.

"Seems there's been development and I want to make a deal. Care to listen?"

Clary POV

I felt my legs first… then my arms… the feeling of movement was coming back to me. Wait what was going on? Had they realised what was going on? Was I free of whatever that man put into my system, testing myself by wiggling my toes and then lifting my fingers I took a deep breath before willing for my eyes to open, the light was bright and artificial and I hissed and winced shutting my eyes before letting my head turn, opening my eyes I opened my mouth and for the first time in what felt like years I heard my voice.

"Is anyone here?"

There was no response and I was almost disappointed. Though my body felt like dough and I had to slowly but surely do things I finally managed after a moment of exhaustion to sit up. I was in comfortable everyday clothes and my hair had been washed and brushed. I tested my body and the pressure points to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Is anyone there!" I tried speaking louder

Coughing I winced at the strain I put on my vocal cords, approaching one of the doors slowly I opened the door and found it was a bathroom… why did this place look so familiar I placed a hand to my temple as memories began flooding in.

**Flashback **

**Clary {Aged 8} **

**Sebastian {Aged 10} **

_"__No fair! I want to be the knight!" I pouted my lips _

_"__But I can't be a princess!" Sebastian poked his tongue out _

_"__Sure, you can! You'd be a pretty one too!" _

_"__Not as pretty as you." He laughed _

_I blushed at that and looked back towards the dollhouse in front of us, it was technically a mini castle with all the furniture and dolls one could want, Sebastian resumed to pick up the knight doll who made his way over to the princess sleeping in the tallest tower. He took the Knight's helmet off and placed it on the bedside table, before having the knight kneel next to the bed where the princess slept still. _

_"__Princess?" Sebastian's voice changing to suit the knight. _

_I didn't move the princess until he got back up and placed a kiss on the forehead of the princess. Still no response. He then moved the knight to kiss the lips of the princess, moving the princess I spoke in a high-pitched voice. _

_"__What happened… who are you?" _

_The knight backed away, Sebastian quickly grabbed the dragon figurine which had been neglected until now. roaring the dragon flew up onto the top of the tower and both the knight and princess moved._

_"__Seems I've woken the dragon." Sebastian joked _

_"__Seems you have." _

_We were interrupted by our mother, she entered the room her arms crossed. _

_"__What is going here." _

_Sebastian moved away from the dollhouse as I sat there. He covered me and stood his ground whilst I watched._

_"__We were just playing." _

_"__Shouldn't you be outside. Climbing? I expect better Sebastian." _

_It was then we were hinted that our mother was drunk. Sebastian swallowed and took a deep breath before sweetening his voice like a professional. _

_"__Mummy, you look tired. Do you want me to go get a bath ready?" _

_"__That would be nice." _

_She had completely forgotten about us playing together. _

_"__Alright come on mummy." _

_He took her hand and looked back at me before shutting the door and leading her away. I looked down at the dollhouse and began to pack up, there was no point in continuing to play whilst Sebastian was helping our mother not be the raging drunk she was. Where was dad? _

**Later that evening**

3rd person POV

_The car pulled up to the front of the house, it had to be late… maybe past midnight when the sounds of a key unlocking the door and the tired groans of a man finished a long day proceeding over cases. He placed his blazer in its appropriate place and watched as his car was driven to the garage by one of the butlers before approaching the kitchen. All he wanted right now was to go to bed, as he placed the leather suitcase in his desk and locked it for the night, he heard the soft taps of footsteps against the marble and turned his head. The man even though incredibly exhausted beyond anything lowered himself to her height and offered his arms. _

_"__Why are you awake princess, it's nearly one in the morning."_

_"__I missed you. Mummy has been drinking." The girl half mewled-yawned _

_"__Has she?" the man tried not to sound too disgusted or disappointed _

_He carried the girl to her bedroom, past her brother's, he opened it to check on his son, sure enough, he was sleeping, his messy white hair the only indication of him being completely unconscious. He entered the girl's bedroom next after shutting the boy's door. Settling the girl down onto the messy unmade bed, he tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Only a mouse could have heard or perhaps an owl would be able to replicate the words that slipped from the man's mouth to the little girl who smiled before shutting her green eyes and going back to sleep. He made sure her windows were locked before drawing the blinds, once her breathing had evened out he exited her room and made it down what felt like the longest hallway to his own bedroom. _

_The scent made him want to gag, his eyes scanned the room and found the woman he had married but had most certainly lost to alcohol covering the bed at a rather uncomfortable angle. Readjusting her, he tucked her in just as much before picking up the empty bottles and glasses and placing them rather unceremoniously into the bin before entering the bathroom, he was much too tired for a shower so he washed his face and stripped down… if his wife was awake she'd complain that he frowned too much, and for the most part he agreed he did frown a little too much. Brushing his teeth, he heard footsteps again and the door opening, his wife was leaning against the doorframe, her eyes red from the alcohol. _

_"__Finally, home." a scowl emerged on her face _

_He nodded, spitting out another mouthful of mint toothpaste and his own spit. She shook her head before going back to bed, she was unpleased. He understood that he was often home nightmarishly late and that her company wasn't doing very well, not that she wanted to admit it. Her company was going under and she was taking it out on herself with alcohol and not bothering to look after herself. He wanted to comfort her, but when she was hung over or in the very least still intoxicated the words would just slip right over her head and she'd forget they'd even talked about it… the only factor that could have been stressing her out was the fact that they would have to move soon, his wife had been against the thought of having the entire family move to America because of how the environment there reminded her of her old home in Dublin. She didn't want their children there but it was becoming clear that his constant long-haul flights were starting to fuck up their dreams for a perfect family. Course the man knew that moving would anger their children, they loved it here in Switzerland and they fit in well, they spoke fluent English and Swiss and were progressively learning Latin and Italian. His son was the captain of his class and his daughter was honing her artistic skills. He hated to do this to them, but this one sacrifice he felt would be for the best, besides they could always return to Switzerland in the winter if they wanted._

**Hey, lovelies! **

**So, we've reached 1000+ views. Holy shit XD **

**Anyways Q and A as promised **

**Q: What motivates you to write? **

**A: I would say you guys my readers and the sporadic thoughts that I have on a day to day basis. I like the fact that these spontaneous thoughts add to my ability to write**

**Q: You said the fic was getting darker?**

**A: It is, just wait and you'll see. Guess I am trying to just be all light and fluffy for as long as possible **

**Q: How do you come up with fics like this?**

**A: Long story short most of my fics start out as originals (yes I write originals lmao) but because I didn't like the universe that I created I kinda just transfer and change the characters to suit the fic, course all of my fics are basically labelled as AUs because that's what they are and because of the OCs and lore that I add but yeah I guess that would be the explanation **

**Q: So what the hell is up with you constantly disappearing and deleting everything! It's annoying!**

**A: I am aware it's annoying and there's really no nice excuse for it but I guess when it comes down to it, like my wanting to write pretty sporadically I feel that sometimes the fics I write don't meet my standards so I just delete them and go back to being a recluse, it's why QoTM has a rewritten version cause I didn't think like how it was going, I am aware that because of this I have lost a lot of readers and the following I once had. Further, I think that because I am trying to move to Wattpad might be another factor, but I find that Wattpad's algorithm doesn't help fic writers like myself in such a highly competitive and amazing fandom it's a bit of a risk I guess that I hoped would have worked out but didn't. **

**Q: Is there really going to be a sequel?**

**A: well if this fic continues to be the fan favourite, I don't see why not and I mean there's a lot to explore and I can just think of the villain for the next one already. **

**Q: So this is advertised as a Clace fic, what the hell is going on why haven't we gotten whole Clace chapters yet**

**A: I don't really like to focus on one set couple or dynamic, though Clace is advertised lmao. **

**Q: Do you watch the show?**

**A: Yes I do though I am not a huge fan of it I kinda have to watch it in order to write my other fic: Through the eyes of the beholder**

**Till next time lovelies**

**QueenVerlacian**


	9. Book One: Chapter Nine

**Hey lovelies, **

**This chapter, was admittedly extremely hard to write I just didn't have the motivation to write... so I'm sorry if this chapter irritates you with the sudden plot change... it's still on the original course of the fic just isn't written very well I don't personally believe. **

**As for my absence, I am going to put it down to two things: uni and family emergency. **

**Thanks for the 1200+ reads, it is super encouraging and thank you to all the new followers.**

**Till next time, hopefully sometime soon.**

**QueenVerlacian**

Clary POV

I pulled my hand away from the wall, and stepped back into the centre of the room, I needed a moment a huge moment actually to just breathe why in the world was I here, back in Switzerland? Pressing a hand to my temple, I took a deep breath. Hearing a soft knock on the door I turned to face it as Jace and my father stepped in, an instant look of relief flooded his eyes, he rushed towards me, wrapping me in a hug that could be compared to that of a boa constrictor. Pulling away from my father I gave him a soft smile. My mind was ablaze with thoughts, most importantly thoughts of my brother.

"Is it true? Is Sebastian really gone?"

"As far as we're concerned, that seems to be the case."

The words bit at me like a ravenous dog who hadn't seen food in months, I could feel my heart pounding and blood rushing through my veins… my head began to throb and I felt myself leaning further into my father's chest, my legs nearly failing. I found myself forcing air into my lungs, was this really what experiencing shock actually was? A part of me wished I was still in that god-awful coma being drugged by that strange man. Speaking of which, we heard an abrupt and loud knock on the door as two officers and a third man entered the room, the man was in handcuffs and had a gag adorned to his mouth, his appearance was unkempt and messy, like he had tried to fight and was now being dragged about like a rag doll without much choice in the matter. The man was pushed forward and the gag removed, I turned my head to properly access the man who had kept me in a drug-ridden state. He began to mumble in tongues, before cackling like a mad man, and we watched in astonishment as he swung around and looked at the officers with the look of a man about to commit some horrible deed he then turned back around and cracked a horrifying smile joined with a look of absolute determination.

"The Queen is coming! The Queen is coming! No one is safe, no one is safe. You think your son was the end of it you're wrong! Wrong! She's coming for Clarissa, they're coming for Clarissa and Clarissa will burn in hell for it! Hahahahahaha burn, ironic if a pyro like you dies by fire isn't it."

He was soon silenced with the gag. I was handed gently into the arms of Jace to keep me standing as my father approached this absolutely hysterically filled man, there was silence in the room before the abrupt noise of a nose being broken by the fists of a man filled with years' worth of pent up anger, not like the officers did anything they just watched and so did we, though admittedly I was more focused on the wall to the left of vision over the scene that played out in front of me.

"You think this is a joke? Making those kinds of threats? Do you know who I am?"

Father's voice was laced with venom, I felt a soft tug and lifted my head to look at Jace who asked softly whilst my father continued to half-shout at the man in cuffs.

"Shall we leave the room and get you something to eat?"

I nodded without much hesitance, taking my arm gently Jace began to lead me out of the room as my father instructed the officers of what was to happen, turning my head back for just a moment to look at the man again he winked once before breaking from the hold of the officers and running rather erratically and almost inhumanly towards second storey glass window, the officers were too late… as he smashed through the pane of glass and to his probable death if not that, a rather unfortunate fate awaited him regardless.

Bryony POV

"My Queen."

I lifted my head from the book I had been reading, placing a bookmark into its pages I shut it before straightening one of my lesser known knights stood before me, somewhat trembling. I clasped my hands and nodded allowing for him to share whatever it was that had happened.

"Fergus is dead your majesty."

"By who and what?"

"By his own actions madam, he was exposed and arrested so he suicided to ensure they would not extract any secrets, but before he did he managed to share the message that those sent to retrieve Clarissa Morgenstern had wanted."

"Least he died doing something purposeful if that is all I would like to be left alone."

"Right away your majesty."

He shuffled out of the room, no longer in the mood to continue reading I rose up from the plush velvet couch and approached the balcony, placing a hand against the vines that adorned the door in an almost comforting manner. Hearing the door open once again I turned to yell at whoever disturbed my face, but felt the words leave my throat when I was met with a furious Lilith.

"Lilith, what a pleasant surprise."

"I thought you had Clarissa's situation under control, my spies tell me that she's awake and that your man is dead."

"As unfortunate as it is, I do have the situation under control, I have a team that is about to go an extract, Clarissa."

"For what, need I remind you that the only reason you even matter in this plan is because of your willingness to keep things under wraps so that I can go about destroying Valentine. By bringing his daughter closer to her brother. What makes you think that they won't work to escape."

I was left speechless as she approached, her black claw-like nails made of the sharpest obsidian wrapped around my neck and I felt the feeling of my neck being crushed, her eyes were a black, as black as a bottomless pit, her lips painted in a horrific shade of blood red. I wrapped my arms around hers in attempts to get her to remove her grip but she persisted and it was if I was being crushed to death by the lack of air, I tried to open my mouth to speak but she was emotionless. Her nails cut deep into my skin and I felt my blood begin to seep and collect around my neck, my eyes rolled back.

Lilith POV

Dropping the corpse of Bryony. I wiped her blood onto her silken dress and stepped back from the pool of blood. Once my hands were clean of blood I took out of my phone and dialled it, I was met with silence on the receiving end, good that meant he was listening.

"The Morgenstern situation is yours."

He hung up, and I left the room, on both sides of the halls were the bodies of dead men and women, dressing in Bryony's stupid obsession with the fair folk clothing. I entered into the main hallway where my men stood armed and heavily loaded, there were splatters of blood on some of them and the floor was soaked in countless buckets worth. Standing amongst them was Sebastian Morgenstern whose jaw dropped at the sight of me. I looked at my men, disregarding his reaction.

"Four of you are to stay here with our hostage until the Magister arrives. Am I clear? I also want this placed cleaned of the bodies and burnt to the ground, there is to be no evidence left."

"Yes Ma'am" they all barked back.

Axel POV

Slipping off the white gloves and dropping them into the newly lit fire, I could hear the weak wheeze of my toy breathing, good he was still breathing. Feeling a soft vibration from within my jacket's pocket. I reached for the black square, turning to face my toy. His face was gritted in agony, but alas at least he wasn't bleeding profusely anymore. Placing a hand on his shoulder, his eyes opened, and he looked at me with complete and utter submission, the man was scared I was going to continue. Not wanting to keep Lilith waiting any longer I answered and waited for her to speak.

"The Morgenstern situation is yours."

Clicking the call off, I looked down at the man who because of his state couldn't speak. I then looked at the other party in the room, a woman dressed in a deep maroon cashmere sweater and jeans.

"Please clean up Mr Aldertree, ensure he's fed well and make sure he gets lots of rest. When he's no longer in this state and rested, please bring him to my office."

Shutting the door behind me, the only sound I could detect at all were the sound of my boots and the creaking of the staircase, a staircase that it seemed no matter how many times I had redone-repaired-checked up on, still creaked like no tomorrow. Entering my office just adjacent to the top of the stairs, I turned on the awaiting laptop and poured myself a drink whilst doing so. If my suspicions were correct, Bryony had failed and angered Lilith to the point of disposal, so now it was my turn. Suppose it was only plausible that Bryony and her groupie of addicts and wasteful individuals would fall first, they wouldn't be missed.

I had known Lilith a short while, prior to the sentencing of her man Adam, I had nothing to do with the crazed lunatic daughter of some mafia lord I couldn't be bothered to remember the name of, I'm almost amused that I was the second cab off the rank, this really must be an issue if Lilith has jumped to me over all the other options available to her, she must have really wanted this issue solved and quickly. How fun.

"Guessing Lilith wanted something done?"

I smiled at the childlike voice of one of my automatons.

"I could have been armed Lucy" I reprimanded

"Papa would never hurt Lucy! Who is papa going to send off to fix Lilith's problem?"

"I don't know yet, by the looks of it, Alexandre or maybe…"

"Me!" she volunteered

Lucy had been my first successful automaton, she emulated the persona of an eight-year-old child, innocent and pure, but at the flick of a switch could become a deadly assassin and vicious foe. She approached, wrapping her arms around me, she gave me a childlike look as I stroked her golden locks. I never sent Lucy out on any mission or task, she was too precious and I loved her like I would my own daughter, she was not a creation to me, however the others were. I shook my head and placed a kiss to her forehead, she pouted before stepping back and sitting down on one of the plush couches that my study contained. Taking a sip of my drink, I opened the email containing the files concerning Clarissa Morgenstern and Valentine Morgenstern as well as their 'dead' third member Sebastian. I couldn't see why Lilith didn't just order for the three to be executed, sighing I stood up and Lucy perked up.

"Come on princess, we're off to get the person who's going to become your new big brother."


	10. Book One: Chapter Ten

Sebastian POV

We watched almost in silence as the bodies were cleared away from the room, the stench of blood still filled the air and I was doing my best personally to not gag. Who was Lilith referring to when she said that myself, as

well as four guards, were meant to wait for someone only known as the Magister? Were they a friend or foe of mine I wasn't sure, and it scared me. It must have terrified everyone in the room, no one spoke, barely anyone breathed louder than necessary. Chortling defused through the room, and we as a group turned around a small female child approached me she wore a sickly almost traditionally A Victorian dress that could not have possibly seen the day since it's the time in fashion.

"Good day! Are you Sebastian?"

Her voice was unnatural and jarring… there was something wrong with this girl, I opened my mouth to reply but hesitated when the men surrounding me, guarding me all made several steps back almost as if they were cowering out of fear…. Why were they so afraid of a little girl I wanted to ask aloud, but clearly, I hadn't been paying attention to the elephant in the room. A man taller than I, with unnaturally golden hair, scars littered his frame but they did not give off the impression of a hideous nature, instead, these scars suited him as well as any other and he seemed to take pride in his devil-may-care pretence.

"Lucy dear, please take Sebastian's hand and take him to the awaiting vehicle."

No one protested, and the girl who I was sure was anything but human took my arm and pulled me away from my guards, the energy of the room itself was tense within itself, and whilst she remained silent I decided to let my mind wander and dwell… thoughts returned to my sister, my family and the life that I once had, how I was now being held hostage by a colourful cast of villains and most of all I wondered what my fate would be… would I survive this hellscape, knowing that every day was as unpredictable as the last? Just as that man had said, there was indeed a waiting vehicle outside the building, and whilst it would have been a perfect opportunity to make a run for it… I found myself almost unable to shake off the small girl whose hand remained on my own left hand, she opened the car door and waited for me to take a seat before entering herself.

Clary POV

Humming the tune of a song I couldn't recall the words or name of, I attempted to remain active at the moment, but my body was out of it, it was as if I had been asleep too long and whilst my mind was still intact… I was still hurting, I was still fearful and I was still angry. My brother had to be out there, no matter what everyone else said I knew that I wasn't wrong… he was alone somewhere in the world and we hadn't done anything to save him or to find him and that made me even angrier. Twirling my fork in the pasta-salad, I kept my eyes on the food and my ears listening…

"_Isn't it lovely, all alone? Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_"

Jace sat and ate in relative silence, like me… I was no longer at the camp he ran but at my ancestral home, I should have felt like I belonged amongst the walls where Morgenstern's before me resided but it suffocated me, it made me want to scream, these walls were nothing but a reminder of the failure that I as a daughter was, my brother, belonged here along these walls because he was a true Morgenstern and he was strong… I was just a fake impressionistic copycat that was trying to mimic my brother's spirit… but I had none of his heart or his mind. His phone buzzed and he picked it up perplexed. He stood up and silently excused himself, leaving me to dig deeper and to rip myself apart. I needed to burn something, I needed to watch the flames consume something other than me… I wanted to burn. I wanted the world to burn and most of all I wanted for my brother to come out of the ashes and back to me. The feeling of loneliness continued to seep further into my bones, standing up I wiped my mouth and walked towards the front door, avoiding the staff members were easy, even as a child I had learned to avoid them, their mannerisms, their routines. Their dull way of life, their competent and complacent nature angered me.

Stepping out and down the stairs, I noticed a car being driven into the driveway, crossing my arms I was stunned when Simon, Isabelle, Maia and Lydia clambered out, the car proceeding to back out as they will put themselves back together. I took a step towards them and spoke before any of them could speak.

"What are the four of you doing here?"

Why hadn't I approached Simon? Why hadn't I hugged him? I asked myself… but a part of me knew that something had changed about me, about him about what we were to each other… the fluttering of my heart no longer showed itself for Simon, my cheeks were no longer red with embarrassment… I should have been afraid of this change, this change meant that the one other male anchor in my life asides my brother and father no longer mattered in that sense to me… he had become my friend and that was that, how was I to tell him? How was I to break it to him? I hadn't the chance as I felt the warm embrace of Simon and his scent envelope my scent. I must have pulled away too quickly because his mask fell for a moment, but it was at that moment I realised that I had hurt him severely. The sound of leather boots approaching, I turned my head and Jace stood there, his arms crossed I moved back towards him, we could hear Alec's voice from his phone which he quickly cancelled the call on.

"We can explain."

"What on Earth is going on here?"

My father made his presence known, his eyes were cold and piercing and his hands were covered in bandages, I didn't bother to ask, it was really none of my business, if he decided to lose his cool and needed to blow some steam off, no one spoke for what felt like a million years, placing my weight on my left foot rather than my right ankle, I turned away from the group and approached the garage, I needed to go into town and just have a moment longer for myself, to recollect my thoughts and to assess the new change that had come with waking up in Switzerland.

Maia POV

"Let me explain before you send us back to the camp."

The four of us sat within Justice Morgenstern's home office, provided to us by himself so that the four of us could speak to Jace alone, over why we broke out of camp and came here. Explaining the situation was harder than we initially thought and the proof was barely there… Jace didn't bother showing much remorse, his face itself was expressionless. None of us could blame him for being this way, we had basically all broken our sentencing conditions, we were meant to stay at that camp during the duration of our diagnosis or at least till we got over them and could cope without being watched like newborn children.

"So, you decided to break out of the camp to save Clary from what could most likely be a delusional and conjured up enemy? What kind of cruel game do you think this is? She's in mourning and all of you are in deep trouble for breaking the orders that are keeping you each from being sent to facilities where you'll never see the light of day again."

"Jace, please we know something is up and we know you're trying to ensure none of us is arrested but we need to keep Clary safe or so be it we're all screwed. Lilith, Valentine's assistant is seriously trying to topple the Morgenstern line. He'll be a broken man if suddenly both of his children, his only family and heirs are dead. Like for all, we know Sebastian is still truly alive and that means there's a chance to rescue him and restore whatever balance has been broken whilst putting those responsible behind bars."

For once, Lydia sounded at least somewhat logical.

"Lydia, you realise you're on your last straw if your family were told about this, you would lose everything."

"I am aware, but if there's an escape to be made. I am the best shot everyone here has at getting out of whatever might happen. Besides, we're not doing this for fame. We're doing this because of Clary whilst we don't know her well… we've read up on the murder her brother supposedly committed and we think he's innocent."

At first, we thought that Jace was going to laugh, instead, he sighed… a loud defeated almost amused sigh he then stood up from the desk chair that I was sure was normally occupied by one Justice Morgenstern.

"Well, something did happen whilst the lot of you were trying to get here, I suppose I should tell you now, but don't go creating random theories or ideas. As of right now, there is no reason for us to act."

The Magister POV

"Please take a seat, Lucy please tell Delilah to prepare for us some tea and cakes."

"Yes papa"

Lucy skipped off, Sebastian was still very tense, poor boy. Probably thought he was in trouble or in danger, he really wasn't in any danger seeing as he was soon going to be a part of my collection, whereas his sister was the one in trouble.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you, I am merely here to keep you under watch for Lilith."

"Why is she doing this?"

"She's a vengeful woman, so is her family but they are easily dealt with if you keep your word. Your father sent her lover away and now she wants to take your entire family down."

"Am I going to die?"

"Oh lord no. That would be very unfortunate."

Lying was easy, he was so uptight and cautious about everything that as soon as I slipped those words into his consciousness he relaxed, completely and utterly relaxed just as Delilah and Lucy entered the room with a small trolley of high tea.

"They're not human."

"They are as human as can be. They are my dear darlings."

"I'm his first one!" Lucy giggled

"Yes, you are a princess."

Lucy proceeded to sit closer to the fire with her cupcake, Delilah worked quietly asking only occasionally if Sebastian wanted sugar or cream in his tea, and he was polite enough… noticing that Delilah was working slower than usual, I put a mental note inside to open her up and to check her clockwork and maybe her motor. The spread that she had created for us was expansive, a four-tier high tea tower, Sebastian started at the bottom whilst I started at the top.

"You've always had such a sweet tooth" Lucy giggled.

"Course I am, I am as sweet as sugar after all."


	11. Book Two: Chapter Eleven

Clary POV

Shutting off the engine, I stepped out of the driver's seat, shutting the car door with a soft click. I had decided against driving into town after all, choosing instead down one of the dirt roads on our property to a lake that I used to frequent more as a child, the water itself was still as idyllic and clear as it had been from then. Stepping onto the jetty I let myself scan the environment, the boat that remained tied to the jetty itself was well worn and aged… properly unsafe at this rate. Opting to sit down, I slipped my slippers off and let my toes dip into the chilled water. The sun begun to move from behind the clouds, making its rays more obvious warming my skin. Now to address the matter at hand.

I hadn't stayed to listen to what the others had to say, and for all I cared my phone was in the car which meant anything urgent would have to wait, I was alone here in the wilderness and it muses me to think that if I wanted to I could get into my car and drive off… start a new life somewhere with the inheritance I had and forget about all of this, forget about my brother and my father everything. Cradling myself, I let my feet kick the water somewhat, tracing some of the exposed tattoos that I knew littered my skin, unhinged and unhidden by the clothes that covered my figure.

Alec POV

Pulling my phone away from ear, I was perplexed. Why had Jace hung up? I tried redialling but went straight to voice mail, sighing in annoyance I tossed my phone onto my desk and rubbed my neck, the knot in it, pulsed and I hissed. A knock on the door alerted me to the presence of Magnus, who looked about as dishevelled as I did – though granted even when he looked as dishevelled as I, he still managed to pull it off with some level of sophistication.

"Any news from Jace's side?"

"No, being sent straight to voice mail."

Magnus nodded, neither of us really had anything to say, for all we knew my sister and the other patients had managed to cause damage already, they had their meds… that much we knew from checking the medicine cabinet, they knew their dosages. Could only hope that they were safe and that they would return quickly… Jace had assured me that it would be ok and that they would all be found and returned without any harm caused or for that matter… other less lenient authorities finding them and causing a stir that this camp evidently didn't need. Jace didn't want to admit it, but this camp for all it's worth was not going to last.

Magnus approached, stepping behind the desk chair I had been sitting at too long, staring and the piles of paperwork and well for the latter part my laptop, I felt his hands on my shoulders and the sensation of my shoulders being massaged, a feeling of relief washed over my face and I dare say I must have moaned at least once.

"Any reports on them at all from the public? Has anyone seen them?"

"No. They're in a blackout zone. I just don't understand why any of them would take this kind of risk. It's not worth it."

"Maybe they have a purpose for leaving, perhaps they have something figured out that we've missed. Remember whilst they are patients their minds are as receptive as our own and sometimes even more."

"I can't think of any reason for them to leave." I sighed

"I can." Magnus mused

We were interrupted by a facetime notification. Answering it, Jace was in a chair, and behind him were Isabelle, Maia, Lydia and Simon. I opened my mouth and Jace placed his hand up to stop me.

"They are with me, at Clary's paternal Swiss home."

"When are they returning?"

"In a while, not yet. They have something they want to do first."

"They're making demands?" Magnus waved to our new audience

"We think Clary is in trouble or in danger and until that's proven wrong we're staying here… Justice Morgenstern is letting us stay on the condition that we have these clamped onto our wrists."

Isabelle revealed right wrist, a bulky almost painfully tight looking contraption was now on display. A tracker no doubt. All four of them had identical wristbands. Maia then continued interrupting Jace.

"We leave the property without supervision and these will scream murder… when that happens or if it happens we're on the first plane back to the camp."

"You're allowing this." I hissed at Jace

Jace gave no response before hanging up. What the fuck was going on? Why was he so quick to hang up and be so brief with details? Magnus had long since finishing massaging my shoulders and neck, the knot now seemingly replaced with a headache. He moved to sit on the couch, crossing his legs.

"We're going to have to trust that Jace knows what he's doing."

"Are you kidding me? They should be sent back here immediately to continue their treatment!"

"Alexander, do you not see what I am seeing." Magnus sighed in defeat

"What am I not seeing?" I was terribly confused

"This is a trust exercise. If they can do whatever they need to do without breaking the terms that Jace must have set with them we may just be able to loosen our reins on them. All of them are practically young adults, and whilst I understand that they're all rather unwell in the mental space area. I don't think any of them are easily compelled to do anything entirely stupid."

"But what if?" doubts beginning to spur in my mind

"Just give them this chance."

Magnus stood and left, leaving me unable to rebut his argument.

Jocelyn POV

The turbulence had woken me up… then the screaming-wailing sounds of machinery failing. Toppling out of the bed, I crawled as best I could against the floor of the jet, barely managing to open the bedroom door and being met with the body of a dead air hostess, I covered my mouth to stop the scream that wanted to rip through my lips. There was blood covering the carpet, the walls… and the plane itself…. The cockpit was empty…. Where was the pilot? Using the corpse of the air hostess as a support, I stood up and leaned against the wall, and half stumbled towards the cockpit attempting to find where or what had happened to the pilot but to no avail. The plane was on an incredibly dangerous decline, sitting in the blood-soaked seat, I put the headset on and tried to listen for the reassuring voice of traffic control but no voice was heard just pure static. At any estimate the plane was going to hit where ever in only a matter of minutes. Taking the headset off, I made my way to the middle of the plane, where most of the bodies were and looked for the only thing I knew or hoped would survive the crash, smashing the glass case that held the titanium box. My hands were trembling, as I turned on the camera. I tried my best to compose myself.

"Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern. On route to The Morgenstern Manor in the Swiss Alps. Something has gone terribly wrong and the entire crew is dead. Please, give this to my husband Justice Valentine Morgenstern and to my daughter Clarissa and my fiancé. I love you both so much. Goodbye."

Shutting the camera off, I placed it back in the box, making sure it was locked I held it to my chest and shut my eyes bracing and full well knowing that my death was about to become a reality.

Luke POV

Placing my cup of coffee down, I turned on the news absentmindedly. Amatis placed the plate of breakfast down as the news program suddenly switched to breaking news. She turned the volume up, my mind still not really paying attention until she shook my shoulder. Looking at her before looking at the screen, my mouth opened, the coffee in my mouth pouring onto my lap.

"Managing to leave a very short message on the only undamaged item recovered from the plane. The now deceased former wife of Justice Morgenstern claims that things have gone very wrong. The plane went down approximately forty kilometres away from its scheduled destination. We will keep you updated on developments. Back to the studio."

A hysterical almost manic laugh escaped my lips, and I found myself doubling over as Amatis stunned by my sudden actions shook my shoulders.

"It's a joke! It's obviously April fools!" laughing hysterically

"Luke. This wasn't a prank."

"Josie is going to walk through those doors in a second! Trust me."

Letting myself breathe. When Jocelyn failed to walk through our apartment's door like I had said, my stomach dropped to hell. Falling out of the chair I had been sitting in, the sudden urge to puke filled my system and I crawled-walked-stumbled-ran to the bathroom, throwing up mostly black coffee. Amatis following me to the bathroom as I rested against the toilet.

"She's gone." My voice hoarse, almost strained

"She's gone." Amatis's voice was firm

"She can't be."

"Luke there was no way in hell she would have survived. They basically found her corpse barely intact. She's gone. Be grateful that she at least managed to record something before her demise."

"I should have been on that plane with her…" I croaked

"Then you would have died as well, and I would have been left alone in the world." Amatis crossed her arms

"Does it really matter? You never really cared for anyone Amatis. You only care for your own self-image, nothing more." I spat bitterly into the toilet bowl

"You don't mean that."

"But I do." I growled

She opened her mouth and I gave her a deadly cold stare

"Get the fuck out before I kill you."

Lilith POV

"Excellent, that's one more piece of the puzzle down. Now to get rid of the figure head and leave Clarissa to our own means. Keep playing with the boy Axel. I don't care what you do to him. I will deal with Clarissa myself. This should break her enough to make her…a puppet if anything." I cackled

The death of Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern had been magnificent and everything that I a cold ass soulless female could have imagined, it did exactly what I wanted it to do. Shake Valentine up and possibly make the man unstable, he probably thought that these cruel acts that were robbing of his family were over now that his ex-wife was gone but he was wrong. I was far from achieving my total and utter revenge. He would learn that in time I just knew it. Returning the façade of a good assistant I returned to his office ready to play another round of this mind game that I was sure to come out on top of.

Valentine POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND MY DAUGHTER? SHE'S SOMEWHERE ON THIS PROPERTY. DO YOUR GOD DAMN JOBS YOU FUCKING FOOLS."

Throwing my phone against the wall and watching it shatter, I paced. Lilith sat with her hands on her lap, she looked at me with kind almost understanding eyes. The buzz of her phone, made her jump she answered and stood outside the room, before coming back.

"The press wants to speak to you. They want to hear your thoughts on the accident."

"Not until my daughter is found damn it! Lilith."

"Course, course. I'll make clear you won't be speaking to anyone until Clarissa is found."

She left my office, I moved towards my alcohol cabinet, picking the strongest bottle I could find in it, I unscrewed it before taking a few too many gulps of the burning spirit. Falling into my desk chair I slumped over and took occasional swigs. This was a set-up, someone had planned this. Someone had planned the murder of my ex-wife. But why would anyone want to do that? I understood that I was powerful sure but there was no reason to kill someone who didn't mean anything to me anymore? If anything, Jocelyn meant more to Clarissa, even if their relationship was rockier than stable the majority of the time. First her brother and now her mother? How on earth was I meant to break the news to Clarissa?


	12. Book Two: Chapter Twelve

The Magister POV

Rolling onto my stomach, with aghast disgust for the state of my study, I felt a soft throbbing at the base of my skull. Propping myself up against what appeared to be a limb… letting my eyes move towards whatever I was touching I pulled my hand away and covered my mouth. The skeletal lifeless form of Alexandra, covered in blood rested against the wall. I heard a clearing of a female throat, lifting my head. I was stunned, Lilith sat upon my desk, tapping her fingers against the mahogany desk.

"Lilith, what are you doing here."

"That, is all that is left of your automaton on the flight that killed Jocelyn. We had to smuggle that away just as Swiss authorities found the plane."

"Won't the authorities notice her missing body?"

"They'll assume it was completely destroyed, after all the plane did in essence fall the earth much like a meteorite from space does. Whilst certainly there was a fire, your automaton seemed to have managed to get out of the wreckage and crawl somewhat away before shutting down."

Taking this detail into account, I let myself stand properly and looked at the bottles of whiskey that laid all over the floor… I must have drunk myself to sleep from worry… not that I can really recall the events of the previous evening. Lilith rose from her position and moved towards the door, her fingers gracefully tracing some of the wooden furnishing.

"I'll be departing now. Don't worry about Clarissa. Do keep an eye on her but it appears that there has been a change of plans. Still, be ready to take Clarissa at a moment's notice."

Once the room click shut, I let myself move towards Alexandra's fallen form, placing my hand over her glassy hazel eyes, I closed her eyes for her. The damage to her internally was a catastrophe, but it wasn't one I couldn't fix. Picking her up. I moved into the adjacent area of my study, called by some my lab, without much care I dropped the weight of her onto the metal bench and adjusted her body to be properly examined and worked on. The bullet to her chest was self-inflicted, perhaps to make it seem like she had been murdered to during moments prior to the crash. She must have murdered everyone on board before doing this to herself so that Jocelyn would have no idea who was responsible for her demise. Slipping out of a less soiled suit and into something more seemingly appropriate for this kind of gruesome work. I set myself to working on restoring Alexandra to her former glory minus the allowance for total and utter free will.

Sebastian POV

This was too unnaturally unusual I was being treated like some kingpin figurehead in this place. No one bothered to stop me from exploring and so long as I didn't try to stir trouble or attempt to escape I was left to my own devices… the boredom itself was for better or for worse a situation much attuned to the daily regiments of prison life. I had fallen into a pattern of sleeping and eating, I wasn't bothered about my frame or for indulging my mind in mundane entertainment. I trotted the hallways of this seemingly endless apartment and only by chance stumbled into the kitchen where a single female in a rather archaic uniform stood over what had to be this morning's breakfast. She hadn't bothered to turn to greet me, instead she opted for using words, her voice was bird-song like, sweet yet slightly crisp.

"Take a seat, the porridge will be finished soon. There is a variety of options to additional toppings."

She was referring to the trays containing bowls of fruit, jams and suchlike. Taking a seat at the highchair resting rather hazardously against the kitchen island, the female in question turned to face me, her hair hidden by her bonnet but I could see that she was indeed a natural red head like my mother and sister. Her eyes were unlike theirs however, they were a dark almost navy blue that seemed almost bottomless.

"I have never seen you before."

"I was just hired. Today is my second day here. I'm here to make food and to keep you I suppose preoccupied."

"Me?"

"Yes, you are Sebastian Morgenstern are you not?"

Watching her ladle, the honey scented porridge into the bowl, before pushing it slightly towards me, she placed a spoon down and stepped back as I picked the spoon up and began to ate what was offered to me.

"You know my name, I do not know yours."

"Auraline." Her voice lowering almost by an entire octave

"Nice to meet you Auraline."

I had expected for her to respond but instead she stepped out of the kitchen and off to begin on other chores I could only imagine. So much for keeping me preoccupied.

Auraline POV

What else was I supposed to say? I bit my lip walking away almost as quickly as I could away from the kitchen, to keep him preoccupied? Who was I kidding? I had been hired to just cook and clean not to mingle with the damn cast of characters that seemed to make themselves a living in this almost grotesquely decorated apartment. Far worse was that I now knew the true fate of Sebastian Morgenstern, he was well and truly alive here contrary to whatever else people had said. It was almost tempting to share this information with someone anyone… but I had no one. Lilith had ensured my older sister had been killed for failing and now here I was working away as a slave because apparently my family unit could no longer be trusted to do our jobs. It wasn't at all my fault Bryony was constantly in her mind playing games and pretending to be some fair folk deity or was it a monarch? I wasn't entirely sure but I was still angered by this entire reality I had been thrusted into.

Pervious to my sister's blow up I had been a dancer, a fine one at that and I was cast to dance as Odette in Swan Lake for the upcoming season but now that had all gone down the drain. I wasn't allowed to practice nor was I allowed to communicate with anyone, much less leave the building that which was doubling as my residence and work place. This was hardly fair for me.

The difficulty of keeping a straight face around the Sebastian Morgenstern was harder than I initially thought, I had been told I would be working for Axel as a result of my sister's actions and that I should prepare myself to be around those who dwelled within his residence be it of a likely guest nature or otherwise. I had already somewhat grown accustomed to the knowledge that the majority of those residing within the walls of this complex were not humans per say but Axel's creations. As for Sebastian, he was by every means attractive, his high cheekbones, angled jaw line that could cut anyone, his dark ebony shaded eyes with the longest white eyelashes I had ever witnessed. His hair was messy and a little too long but it suited him, in its messy nest above his head. I wanted to turn back towards the kitchen but cautioned myself. I had to be careful, I was here to work that was all.

Clary POV

I must have fallen asleep, against the pier. The sensation of being shaken woke me from my slumber and I winced at the sunlight that shone above me. Crouching over me was one of my father's men.

"What's going on?" I croaked

My skin was alight with heat, I was probably burnt. Oh well. He moved away from me and stood up, offering me his hand. Standing properly, I looked at the man again, and then at his clothing… something was wrong… why didn't I recognise him? I opened my mouth to speak again and the man grabbed me by the arms another man was approaching as I tried to break out of my captor's grip, I had been so busy trying to break out of the first man's grip that I hadn't a moment to notice the syringe that was plunged into my neck, the liquid entering my veins. Instantaneously I felt my limbs fail and my head began to swim.

Not again a part of me screamed, why was this constantly happening? Why was I constantly being knocked out by random men, for whatever reason? Where were they taking me? Jesus Christ, I had to stop this from happening. All the god damn fucking time. I was so sick of being the damsel in distress.

Jace POV

One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine… Ten. Ten hours. Not seconds, nor minutes. Hours. Hours that were becoming days. Where the fuck was Clary? She had disappeared like the wind, like a ghost in the breeze.

Valentine paced his hands clenched, for a man who was meant to be of calm composure, he paced excessively, as for the group of patients well house guests they sat in circle around a small table playing another round of Uno, Simon was on his way to winning his fifth round. They were relatively calm, stupid calm. They were coping better than we were.

"Uno!" Simon cheered

There were resounding groans of defeat. Simon stood up and came to stand by me as I stared blankly out into the darkness. All of us wanted to stay awake just in case Clary returned, and whilst there were men searching still all over the place. The first twenty-four hours were crucial, she couldn't have gone far. She had to be somewhere. Granted I never signed up for this adventure, I was a psychiatrist who was meant to be fucking treating patients not wondering why in the world my patients kept disappearing from under my feet or acting almost unpredictably. Clary was the hardest patient I had ever met and she wasn't even really a patient. She was mentally competent and sane so why was it so hard to keep an eye on her? She wasn't one to run not unless she needed to run and that didn't seem to be the case. Hopefully she returned soon so I didn't have to deal with this bull-shittery anymore. I wanted to return to my job and the routine that came with it.

Directing my eyes towards Simon I gave him a passive look.

"I think I know something."


	13. Book Two: Chapter Thirteen

Simon POV

Ten Hours Prior

I turned the corner and ducked behind the wall, hearing the voice of Lilith.

"Excellent, that's one more piece of the puzzle down. Now to get rid of the figure head and leave Clarissa to our own means. Keep playing with the boy Axel. I don't care what you do to him. I will deal with Clarissa myself. This should break her enough to make her…a puppet if anything." She cackled

What on Earth? I waited for her to enter Valentine's office again, I moved away from the wall and moved towards the dining room, what the hell did she mean? I rubbed my temples before turning again into another room and right into Isabelle who was examining one of the paintings a little too precariously.

"Are you ok?" Isabelle turned, her face creased into a frown

"What." I stammered

"You look like you just heard something or saw something you weren't meant to witness?"

I shook my head, watching as she returned to looking at the painting, taking a step back I decided that quite clearly, I needed air. And I needed it fast. The memories that covered these walls were an impossible reality, there was no escape to the world that lived within these walls. But the sound of crying also filled my ears, the woes of watching the girl I had always love live within these walls knowing that the majority of the memories spent here when I wasn't around here was ones of hiding and creeping around like a mouse attempting to avoid her mother as often and as much as possible.

A ghost like figure ran past and I stumbled back shaking my head, taking off my glasses I rubbed the lenses against my shirt before massaging the bridge of my nose, hissing at sensation of the indents left by my glasses. I shut my eyes, walking the hallway like a dead man walking I entered the bedroom that I used to stay in when living with Clary was something that I couldn't avoid especially in summers. I loved her, and there was no doubt that I would always care for Clary but I was losing touch with her, her reaction this morning had left me pained. Something had changed in the short time that I had been away from Clary, it was evident that I no longer held her attention, like all the days from once upon a time. Someone else had caught her attention and I honestly didn't know how to feel about that, the girl who I had spent years on wooing and coaxing to open up was gone to me within a matter of days, and we didn't even have to discount the fact that her brother was now apparently dead but before he was even convicted, she had needed me even more than as a pillar and as a safe haven and protection from Jocelyn. Now she was god knows where, she needed space and I was tempted to follow her but I don't think that would have been healthy following after the girl who clearly didn't want anything to do with anyone in that moment.

Present

"What do you know?" He responded after a moment

I swallowed the lump in my throat before gesturing towards the door, I then took a few small steps back and exited the room, trying to at least be as inconspicuous as possible… seeing as this was an incredibly sensitive situation we were all looming under. There also came the possibility that Jace would take me for a fool. Out of the corner of my eye, I listened for the click of the door before shrivelling around.

"So?"

"I heard something I wasn't supposed to hear I think." I mumbled

Now that we were alone, I realised just how intimidating Jace was appearance wise, he was maybe half a head taller than myself, and having to tilt my head to look at him in the eye was an experience I considered somewhat uncomfortable. Taking my glasses off I wiped the lenses against my shirt before slipping them back on.

"Spit it out." His tone was gruff, aggressive

I began to repeat the words, his expression began to change from restlessness, disbelief to unadulterated anger, he took hasty steps towards me, grabbing me the cuff of my shirt he pushed me into the wall, the air being knocked out of my lungs and I wanted to raise my voice but he cut me off before I could even begin to defend myself.

"And you don't think we needed to know this ten hours ago? You should have said something sooner, and we wouldn't be in this fucking situation."

"I wasn't thinking… I was terrified of being exposed before it was safe."

If there were an award for pathetic excuses, ladies, gents and whatever else you identify as. That right there would have won the prize by a landslide. He let go of my cuff and immediately went back inside the room to tell the others… I slid against the wall and fell into a foetal position had my mistake legitimately caused the demise of Clary?

Valentine POV

Jace burst into the room, I stopped pacing and look at him surprised by his expression.

"What seems to be the problem?"

I sounded exhausted and felt like I hadn't slept in a thousand years, this constant feeling of loss was taking a toll on me, it would on any living man who had love or loved before, the only other person I had immediate family wise was currently unaccounted for and there was no one who knew of her current location. This had to be some pre planned sick trickery to ruin me… and I felt as though someone I trusted was behind these acts. My phone buzzed before I could allow Jace to speak, answering it I stepped out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind me to give myself some privacy, the voice was one I did not recognise, it was raspy and sounded like whoever on the line smoked several packets of cigarettes daily. I could also hear a faint sound of a feminine voice, who was trying to talk but had been muffled. I had completely zoned out as to what the first individual was saying instead opting to focus on the feminine voice in the background. Why did they sound so familiar? I racked my brain for possible matches before realising that whoever I was speaking to had my daughter. Hanging up on the mysterious caller I quickly sent the number to be tracked by someone on the tech team. I then returned to the room and put my hand up to silence Jace up. I needed rest, dismissing myself silently I made the short stroll to my bedroom. messaging one of the maids to bring up a painkiller I set about getting myself ready for bed. I needed to sleep and be ready for whatever tomorrow brought even if what tomorrow brought was anything but pleasant.

Exiting my bathroom, I noticed the glass of water and the undisturbed sheet of painkillers. Rubbing my temple carelessly, I picked up the blister pack, running my finger against the smooth sheet of aluminium, it was cool to the touch and the plastic only somewhat irritated my skin in its slight difference in temperature. Removing two of the pills, I placed them into my mouth before taking a gulp of water, effectively emptying the glass. Yawning I climbed into bed and shut the lamp off.

The Magister POV

"Calm down, Clarissa. You're amongst friends."

I looked at the distressed young adult, I clicked my tongue in annoyance, cutting her loose from the bindings my men had put on her. I observed her immediate reaction to hold her hands, she examined her body for any wounds meticulously. Almost like watching a surgeon prepare for surgery. Before she looked at me, her green eyes pierced mine and a smile that looked more like a snarl etched itself upon her face she raised her fist but I halted her at the knocking of the door. She turned her head as the door opened, revealing her older brother.

First there was a sound that resembled a gasp that left her lips. Before she jumped over the couch, over the newly cleaned and replaced carpets and into the outstretched arms of her brother who like her hadn't much a reaction asides initial shock and reprieve to see a familiar face. Lucy brushed past them both and held out her hand which I took gently.

The Morgenstern siblings looked like carbon copies of their parents, he was tall, his limbs strong and defined, his blonde hair was such a distinct difference to his younger's sister fiery red locks that admittedly weren't as dark as her mother's but still just as brilliant in shade. His ebony toned eyes looked at me before looking down at this sister's which were red with tears, her cheeks flushed allowing for her freckles to be emphasised. Her arms were wrapped in his like a deadly embrace, they were both afraid that this was a dream, neither of them realised the reality of the situation. A part of me almost felt bad that I had, had a hand in the slaughter of their mother and soon to be their father.

Clary POV

My head throbbed tremendously, and I found myself to be tied up and in a grotesquely fashion Victorian study with a man who looked far from this time dressed in top hat and all watching me, he had been examining a watch before he looked up to see my conscious form. I wanted to scream at him but his casually almost comforting tone shocked me.

"Calm down, Clarissa. You're amongst friends."

I wanted to rebuke that following statement, but as if in a measure of good will he cut the binds that held me in the chair, his eyes showing a faint sign of disapproval for my state. Once the tight ropes became slack around my form I inspected myself, I did this out of habit even if I wasn't in a dangerous situation I enjoyed making sure that I was still intact, wiggling my toes I was relieved to note all ten toes were still very much alive and well. I wanted to inquire desperately as to who the fuck this man in this warped landscape was but a knock at the door caught my attention. I had expected it to be another one of these oddly dressed men like the one who stood before me but was instead caught taken aback and overwhelmed at the mere sight of my older brother.

I didn't care for the fact that the furniture I was jumping over probably cost a small fortune, I had to be in his arms to know that he was really truly there and not an illusion at all. Crashing into his chest I smelt the familiar scent of Shea butter, a hint of. Timber and a new scent… like machinery oil.

"You're alive."

I hadn't noticed the tears the fell down my face, my face becoming rather alight with emotions, trying to wipe the tears away I struggled to really say anything this man had given me my brother back but had kidnapped me and removed me from a place of safety in order to do so…which mean I owed him but at the same time I couldn't trust him for his actions. My mind was confused and Sebastian must have noticed, her placed a hand against my head and pulled my closer to his chest.

"Breathe Clary. Just breathe. I'm right here."

"You're alive."

I repeated myself and he nodded. I had so many questions and I wanted to ask but his posture told me that now was not the time so I looked back at the man who I still did not know what to call or refer to, he answered my question before it even left my lips.

"The Magister or Axel Mortmain depending on who you ask. This is my daughter Lucy. It's such a relief to see the infamous Morgenstern siblings together no?"


	14. Book Two: Chapter Fourteen

Next Morning

Jace POV

"Does anyone know where Valentine is?" I asked to no one in particular

The breakfast parlour was unlike most of the monochromatic – modern décor that spilled from the walls around the Morgenstern residence, this room was different because it breathed life into the otherwise barren walls, frames of pictures and canvases full of priceless art were such a stark contrast. Idly picking up my mug of coffee, I resumed picking at my plate there wasn't much in terms of conversations being made, mostly just comments and requests to pass plates here and there.

This illusion of peace was shattered by the shrill screams of a female, it ripped through the building, and it continued for longer than what could be naturally possible. Rising from our seats in haste we started to approach the area in which the screams seemed to be emerging from, our footsteps made almost obnoxious clacking noises, amplified mostly by Isabelle and Maia's choice to wear heels.

Near crashing into the room, we hadn't the noticed that the door to the room had been so ajar and open when we toppled onto the carpeted space, each of us tripping on the Persian rug that adorned the floor. The scream had come from a maid, she was standing over the form of a bloodied in appearance Valentine Morgenstern, finding my bearings I approached the bed, the blood itself spilled from his lips, but his eyes were shut. There were no visible stab wounds or bullet wounds which mean that the damage was internal and he must have unconsciously drowned in his own blood. I looked at the maid who had fallen to her knees, she was trembling, and the others having now realised the situation turned, Isabelle heading straight to the bathroom to vomit whereas Simon stumbled-crashed into the wall. Maia and I seemed to be the only ones almost unaffected, Lydia had opted to stay in the breakfast parlour and hadn't felt the need to follow us to Valentine's bedroom.

"This is a disaster." Maia's tone was 'a matter of fact-ly.'

"I can see that Maia."

Clenching my teeth, I looked at the Maid who had yet to say anything we could remotely understand, why did Valentine have to employ Swiss speaking employees, we knew they were multilingual but they chose to act as those being monolingual was a better idea. Absentmindedly, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Setting to the task of removing everyone from the room, I shut Valentine's door and looked at each of them.

"Are there any other Morgenstern's that we know of who can take care of what we just saw?"

Maia shook the maid, who broke out of her trance and squeaked a name, we looked at her and she squeaked the name again.

"Oskar?"

I repeated as the maid scrambled away to panic elsewhere, or perhaps to alert the rest of the household that Valentine was dead, that meant that asides Clary presumably and whoever this Oskar was, there were no known living Morgenstern family members. Isabelle tapped my shoulder to be let down, she reached into her pocket and dialled a number, her steps were sloppy and almost childish, but she made her way down to the hallway and to God knows. Maia on the other hand, hopped from her left to right foot repeatedly whilst searching the internet for this apparent Oskar.

"Dead end. He's been dead for years."

"That's what he wants the world to think." Simon mumbled

"Pardon?"

"He's Clary grandfather. Valentine's father. He's a recluse who faked his own death. Clary last saw him after Sebastian was sent away to prison when he made a rare re-emergence to check on her."

Isabelle POV

Why was breathing so necessary to survival? What if we could continue to thrive without the need to breathe, the amount of energy that we would save…hunching over in the hallway, I wrapped my arms tighter around myself… I had become frailer, not that I had necessarily meant to become frail. But was this what Alec had meant that I was incapable of looking after myself?

I clutched my right hand to my chest, shutting my eyes I tried to drown out the images of seeing the corpse of Clary's father. A corpse, the first I had ever witnessed. A body stripped of life and left motionless. Clary didn't know about her mother either, she didn't know that she was the last of her family asides maybe her brother who we suspected to alive. Now they were both who knows where and without any leads we were running out of time to be here, we were going to have to return to camp soon and put this all behind us. I wanted to help Clary though I knew really nothing about her, I knew she was a heiress and that she had a rebellious streak that emerged from the incarceration of her brother but asides that I didn't know a single thing about her, was she a writer? An artist? A designer? All these questions entered my mind and none of them I really had answers too.

The vibration was barely felt, but it was incessant and repetitive, like a wailing siren on a ambulance, it's presence becoming stronger as I lingered against the floor, the pain of a severe headache filled my conscious space, cradling further into myself, my hands were wet clay being moulded and directed to their intended location, wrapping my hands around the shiny-cold brick of a phone, I felt it slip from my fingers that were still too shaky to be of much use to anyone… including myself. A heavy feeling began to loom and lurch within my stomach… the bad kind of butterflies, the kind of butterflies no one likes to feel or should have to feel. I must have sound sullen enough for her voice to deregister, from this space, this time… this reality.

"Isabelle, Izzy? Isabelle?"

I must have taken too long to respond, because her voice became softer, like a mewling kitten that needs its mother. I hadn't heard the birdsong like voice in many a year, I had not been given the chance since I started down on this path that could be described by some as deviant. I was the trouble child…I was stirred to responding when I heard his voice, it was earthy and almost brassy, he sounded like he hadn't slept… had. I truly worried them both so much for them to be calling?

"Isabelle, we are coming to fetch you, just sit tight."

The beeping of a cancelled call, became echoes in my mind. Pushing the blinking bright screen of a phone that was not even mine, I found myself on my knees… I had no strength to walk I just wanted to crawl, crawl to a place in which I could hide and hide is what I'd do… least till I felt like I could comprehend all the happenings that had clearly taken place within hours of us arriving at this cursed residence, had it been marked for death? I wasn't entirely sure and a part of me knew that rationally no place could be certainly marked for death… but it felt like this was the exception…

Alec POV

Pulling the phone away from my ear, I tilted my head down to better look at the distressed filled eyes of our mother, she had arrived so unexpectedly for a visit that I hadn't the time to prepare a sort of cover story for Isabelle's non-appearance to meet her in the guest room. Her inability to respond in those previous moments were enough of an indication that things had gone sour and it was time for all of them including my sister to return to camp where they could be better looked after… this whole adventure, this cause to go and help Clary… had derailed them all. They should have never have left. For all I knew, Isabelle could be now months behind on her recovery and therapy and it had been my fault. I had not watched my sister well enough to notice what her and the others had been planning and it was eating away at my soul.

Scrambling to find the poorly copied address Jace had sent me, mother placed her hand on my shoulder. I nearly raised my hand at her, but in her hands held the small slip of torn parchment paper with the address, I took it gingerly in my hands and read over the messily written words. How the hell were we supposed to go to Switzerland, picking up my phone again I sped dialled Jace as I watched mother sit back down, her hands were clasped on her laps and her ankles crossed. It was almost as if I was acting like my father, constantly dealing with business when all mum wanted was some alone time.

"How's Max?"

"He's currently with your cousins."

She didn't want to elaborate, sometimes the question would be asked about our parents respectively, who was the deader one internally, and a lot of the time the response would be mum. Not that she was anything that could be considered dead, it was her gruff attitude to things that gave people that kind of impression.

"Which cousins?"

"Aline, Jia, you know, the Penhallow's."

In that moment, I knew how they had escaped. Emma had used the fact that she knew who Isabelle and I's cousins were to get them out, and whilst Emma had remained within the camp etc, Aline must have assisted in helping them escape and then had proceeded to pretend that Isabelle wasn't amongst them… what a genius on her part, basically wiping her hands clean of the blood.

"Jace, we're coming to get them."

"Them?" He sounded perplexed

"Yes, all of them Isabelle could barely respond when I called her just before and mum has come to visit. Unless you're on your way back?"

"I'll send Isabelle, Lydia and Maia back."

"What about Clary? And Simon? If that's what his name is."

"Shit has gotten worse, I'll tell you later. I'll inform the girls they're heading home."

"Alright."

Magnus POV

"I know, you're upset Maia but this is for the best."

As the door of the jet shut, I looked at the sombre faces of Isabelle and Lydia. Maia was the only one unpleased with our decision to come and fetch them, as she sat down in her seat, I knew she wanted to sulk but I shook my head. This was something that could not be argued with, Isabelle hadn't said a word since Alec and I arrived and he was desperately trying to gain her attention but she seemed to distant from the world that we were currently in and thus the reality of the situation was swept over her in waves… she didn't seem to care though. Lydia hadn't bother to fight us when we came, she just stood up, nodded and made her way to the plane… Maia was the issue, she was overthinking and she obviously thought she could save the situation but as Jace put it, he would have the situation covered and that the girls just needed to return to a life full of routine, their progress and recovery came above all of this… even if it pained me to see them in such a sulky-lifeless mood.

Buckling into the seat, I watched as Alec rubbing his temple sat directly opposite to me, my heart leaping just a bit, I looked away and told myself to calm down. The soft click of the belt and the beginning motion of the plane, told me that we were about to take off.

"This will be good, their return. Just have to put this behind us and go back to normal."

He mumbled under his breath… I was too reluctant to respond instead paying attention to the flight attendant who was going about explaining safety protocols etc. something that anyone as well-travelled as I was most certainly sick of hearing.

"Try to get some sleep Alexander. I'll wake you when Isabelle has come to or when we're about to land."

"Alright, thank you Magnus"

"No need to thank me."

The peeping of a blush began to emerge and I shook my head careful to not be so obvious I slipped my jacket off and folded it against my chest, watching as Alexander fell into a peaceful slumber.


	15. Book Two: Chapter Fifteen

The Magister POV

"Why the fuck would you kill Valentine and without my authority? Without my order?"

Lilith's snarky-chalk-like reminiscent voice screamed in my ear, a part of me knew she wouldn't enjoy my move to kill off Valentine Morgenstern, and when the news reached her ears she demanded to know why I had decided to ditch the plan. She had wanted Valentine to be the last one standing in this whole sick revenge plot and now that I gotten rid of him without her orders I had completely ruined her plans, but I had also had leverage over her because I had the Morgenstern siblings under my wing whereas she on the other hand had no right nor reason to threaten me… her plan was too obvious too easy to spot and detect by any well-experienced detective. It was a gross underestimation of my abilities and we both knew it. Choosing to quit listening to her constant tattle I hung up. Satisfied with the silence, Lucy looked up at me from her desk, in her hand was a purple crayon, she was in a creative mood and had wanted to colour so I gave her the supplies she needed to colour and draw to her hearts content. Picking up another stack on my desk, amongst the other cluttered items.

"When will I have a big brother? You promised me a big brother."

"I know sweetheart, and you're about to be granted that wish. Why don't you go get Sebastian for me and I'll get right on to making you the perfect big brother?"

She rose from her chair, she dusted her musky-pink dress down and checked her hair in the reflection of one of the vases above the fireplace before skipping merrily out of the room, I smiled before continuing to read next month's shipment demands.

Sebastian POV

Rolling onto my side, I poked Clary, who was blissfully consumed by her own imagination, the mahogany leather-bound book she held, proceeded to fall to the side and she turned her head, lifting it slightly, her emerald eyes glimmered under the artificial light. The peppering of her freckles was definitely more evident up closer, I moved away slightly as she sat up, her hands running through her locks in frustration.

"We can't stay here, this guy, the Magister he's basically keeping us as hostages."

"Well we can't exactly escape. We kind of have no idea where we are or if there are any plausible exits."

"Surely there's someone else in this place being held against their will, because as far as I'm concerned asides maybe you and the girl in the kitchen everyone here doesn't seem all that human. It's like something is controlling them subconsciously."

"Clary, that's just your paranoia playing with your mind." I sighed

"My paranoia came as a result of your incarceration" she rebutted

Ouch, she then offered me her arms, she had changed so much since the last time we saw each other, moments before I had been sentenced to life, her skin was littered with black ink, and the tattoos on her back were a stark difference to her washed out, sun deprived skin. The past days had been a walking dream, she had filled me in on details, and her hair had gradually began to shine and glimmer a hot red, her naturally dominant flare was coming back, now that nothing and no one but perhaps myself was holding her back from doing something entirely uncalculated, but what could I expect, so much had happened in such little time that these strokes of danger and madness were only comforted by the isolation and violation of her mind and body by the twittering condescending of others who thought they knew my sister better than she did herself, suppose the only negative that had come out of this entire experience was her pyromaniac tendencies, one of the first titbits she thought was necessary to spill after we were given a less than spectacular but none the less wanted reunion.

A thumping on the door caught our attention, Clary being closer to the door approached it cautiously, her hands on her hips as the door swung open, from this view I could see the outline of the wings on her back and the sword in the centre of the wings, the biggest contrast that the sword made was its rather large blood ruby that had been etched into her skin. The door opened with an unnecessarily long creak and I found myself internally cringing, but could you blame me? Clary stepped aside as Lucy made her appearance into the room.

"Please come with me Sebastian."

I wanted to throw the book on the bed at Lucy's head, her voice like the rest of the household members were artificial and grotesquely identical, how they all sounded the same I wasn't entirely sure but something was most definitely inhuman. Climbing off the bed, I picked up my jacket that rested against the desk chair, Clary returned to the bed, briefly hugging me. The Magister had offered to give Clary her own room but Clary had without any hesitance objected and now shared my room.

Lucy skipped against the hallway, mindlessly humming. Turning the corner moments after she had, I felt someone pull me back, causing me to stumble before managing to stand straight, looking down at whoever could have caused me stumble, Auraline placed a finger to her lips before pulling me into what appeared to be a hidden hallway for servants.

"What the hell?"

"Don't follow her unless you want to die. Look, if you do you'll become just like the rest of them."

"Rest of them?"

"The other household members except your sister, the Magister, myself and you."

"What are you implying?"

"Look, if you manage to injure any of them, they don't bleed blood… not all of them do, they bleed black oil. They're not human they're automatons. I think the only ones who bleed actual blood are Lucy."

"That's hysterical." Brushing Auraline off

We both flinched at the sound of her sneakers turning back and making soft pronounced squeaks against the tiles. Her voice was sweeter if one didn't know better one could call it artificial, Auraline put a finger against her lip before stepping further into the hallway-room and revealing what had to be metal piping, where she managed to procure that from, I didn't want to know. She placed the cold metal piping in my hands before unlocking the hidden hallway, she stepped out first, in her other hand I noticed the small blade she kept concealed under her sleeve. I didn't know what to do, what if she was just saying this to get us in trouble, it was clear Lucy was the Magister's favourite and possibly his daughter.

Lucy came to a halt in front of Auraline, her head was tilted slightly to the left, almost like a confused puppy, Auraline took another step forward and Lucy took a step back as I took a slow step out, keeping the bat behind me, Lucy's head straightened and she opened her mouth in a Cheshire smile, she was rocking on her heels, like a child who was bursting to tell their mother something they had learnt at school.

"What's wrong? We really shouldn't keep papa waiting."

"Papa my ass."

Auraline took us both by surprise by taking several rapid steps towards Lucy, before revealing the blade concealed in her sleeve, and making an almost unmistakable slice in the middle of Lucy's throat, where my Adam's apple would be. We had expected her to fall to the floor, and for the crimson liquid that currently spilled from her neck to well frankly spray everywhere but it didn't, instead that cut that was there healed over and what was once an innocent smile became a sinister murderous look, Auraline took a step back as quickly as she could but her sleeve was caught by Lucy.

"That wasn't very nice Auraline."

I didn't bother to speak, instead allowing the bat to do the action, the sound was horrific hearing the pipe crash into her skull, that notable sound of metal bending, as part of her scalp cracked, and pieces of her human-skinned covered structure was exposed, Auraline managing to rip herself away from Lucy proceeded to make stabs at the small automaton as I swung the bat repeatedly, it wasn't easy seeing as she got a few rather dangerously hard hits on the both of us. It was almost a miracle that we hadn't been detected and that she decided not to scream for someone's help, her movements were fluid and almost seemingly trained or perhaps they were a built-in reflex mechanism to assist Lucy in keeping herself unexposed from the rest of us.

It might have been the brute force, or the sheer amount of successful hits that we managed, but after what seemed like an impossible struggle, Lucy finally toppled to the floor, the artificial light in her eyes, dimming until there was nothing left, Auraline bent down and placed her fingers to Lucy's neck and stood up. Dropping the bat, the impact of the metal hitting the marble floors was nothing compared to what we had just heard…I heaved almost in a disgusting amount of relief, running my hand through my hair, Auraline then motioned to her legs, wiping my hands against the fabric of my pants, I took into my hands the cold artificial skin covered by cotton socks as Auraline wrapped her hands around the wrists and we lifted.

"Best to put her in the hidden corridors."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"Less likely for someone to find her, though her missing is definitely going to cause some form of worry."

As she prompted for the door to open, we looked around again before shuffling Lucy into the corridor, Auraline was quick to grab a bucket and a mop, myself on the other hand unsure with what to do now, returned to Clary.

Auraline POV

Fifteen minutes prior

I placed my ear against the thin double-sided wall and slowed my breathing, sitting in an almost unceremoniously uncomfortable position I craned my neck slightly higher, I had been doing this for a while now, since realising that it was in this spot in particular that I could hear most if not all of the conversation that the Magister could have with whomever was inside his office.

"When will I have a big brother? You promised me a big brother."

"I know sweetheart, and you're about to be granted that wish. Why don't you go get Sebastian for me and I'll get right on to making you the perfect big brother?"

Big brother? Why was Sebastian involved in any of this and what the hell was with the Magister saying he was going to make that creep of a child Lucy a brother? Allowing myself to stretch out I lowered myself onto my knees and started shuffling out from behind the thin double wall as Lucy left the room, surely, I had to warn Sebastian… I didn't know him all that well but if what was on my mind was true then it had to mean that Sebastian's life was at risk did it not? Nearly crashing into one of the brooms closets I swore, this particular broom closets was more of a tool container than anything, and was mostly used by Ivan the handyman aka one of the few male androids who barely if ever did their job, deciding to peer into the closet I found myself drawn to the metal pipe that sat untouched and half hidden by the clutter of paint cans and wrenches… jeez I had to reorganise this at some point.

Picking up the pipe I took a long drawn out breath, before heading towards a hallway that would perhaps lead me to Sebastian quicker, I had no time to lose if Lucy was heading towards him… he could die and no doubt there was a possibility that he'd be murdered in front of his sister Clarissa. To be honest, Clary didn't seem all that interesting she stayed in his shadows and I had seen small glimpses of the tattoos that adorned her skin in the morning when all she really chose to wear were thin near sheer shirts, when she wasn't with her brother she was drawing in the library or looking through the pantry/fridge in the kitchen. She got in the way and it pissed me off. If you didn't know that they were siblings or that they were just incredibly close anyone who was not entirely intelligent would have and could have mistook them for lovers, and because of how their appearances were in such stark contrasts to each other it'd make sense.

I could hear the sneakers making their unnaturally high pitched, mark inducing squeals against the marble, and rushed myself along with the pipe and my concealed knife towards the sound, a part of me hoped that Sebastian would be trailing her and not in front or he'd be a dead man.

Lilith POV

I had taken Clarissa by surprise, she had been propped up against the window still a graphite pencil in hand, earphones blasting some generic pop tune into her ears, her brows had been furrowed in frustration – no concentration, against her knees leaned a large sketchbook, there were hints of paint laced on her skin, and she smelt like smoke and fire, on the page was a portrait of her brother's sleeping form, she had been correcting the shading; a small reference photo was in the corner. Hearing the sketch book and pencil hit the floor Clary had no escape as I grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to her feet, she stumbled haphazardly over the sketchbook and pencil, my grip tightened when I felt some semblance of resistance, allowing for my nails to cut into her skin. Her earphones now ripped from her lobes I increased my pace and could feel the sensation of warm liquid dripping onto my hand – her blood.

Throwing her down the stairs I was satisfied by the sound of something possibly a bone break as she hit the bottom, taking controlled steps I heard the click of the door behind me, Clarissa had managed to back into the corner, her shoulders rising and falling… her left hand nursing her right wrist which had an obvious breakage, but she had screamed. Brave girl. I stood over her and looked at her with an interest that a wolf would its prey. I was going to have so much fun.

It must have been hours but I stepped back satisfied, her body was limp and covered in the beginnings of bruises. The broken wrist would have to be reset and addressed later… shame it was her artist hand, oh well. Her eyes were shut and there were no more tears, her screams had been delicious and I wanted more but whenever I tried to illicit a scream now she was silent her throat hoarse from it all. I bent down and placed my hand against her cheek and she flinched.

"You can thank your father for all of this pain, you deserve this."

Standing up I took a picture of her tattered form and turned towards the stairs. She could die for I cared. Walking up the stairs I was halfway up when the sounds of soft sobs could be heard smirking I stood at the top of the stairs and flicked the light switch off. If she was a fighter she would get up and she would find help and she would survive if not she'd die down there alone and with no one to hear her calls for help.

Looking at the image, I sat at my desk my hands clasped. If my suspicions were correct her psychologist would by have now figured out what was up and who was behind this, you can't trick a psychologist no matter how hard you tried and thankfully for me I didn't want to. I wanted him to see that the girl who was his patient was still alive – barely and if he didn't save the poor girl soon she'd be dead or worse.

Jace POV

The signs of a notification flickered onto my screen, rubbing my temple I clicked on it without reading the subject and felt my gut begin to churn in disgust, covering my mouth I had to reach for the dust bin before emptying my stomach's contents. It must have been loud enough for Alec or Simon to hear, I didn't know but they had entered my office – turned the laptop screen around and swore. Wiping my mouth against my sleeve, without looking up whose face it was I took my laptop back and swallowed.

**Search any longer and she dies. – L **


	16. Book Two: Chapter Sixteen

Clary POV

The sobs escaped my lips as the door above the stairs shut and I was left in the dark. The pain was unbearable and I was half mad that my heart didn't give out to the pain, trying to move my legs, an inaudible hiss passed through my lips. When it didn't burn, or sting it was nothing but numbness. What had Lilith meant when she said what said? She was my father's assistant so this brutally made no sense to me and the thought of her being so brutal ate away at a part of me that I didn't even think existed.

I must have been stuck in that position for hours, even though it felt like days… I knew I wasn't paralysed so much just battered and broken, my right wrist was broken and I knew that from the burning pain that came from parts of my chest and left leg that I had either suffered from broken or cracked ribs, adding to the terrible pain of a slightly fractured tibia. Willing myself onto my right leg I let out a sharp intake of breath, even inhaling was agony, my head lifted and focused upon the stairs. Knowing that it had taken a mere ten-ish seconds to fall down them there had to be at least thirty or so steps by any count that I would have to climb-crawl up… and even then, I didn't know if the door was unlocked or if like some horrid prank played on a toddler it'd be locked, effectively cutting off any chance of help or survival. No matter the circumstances I had to find a way out of the basement and back to other living beings. Swallowing what little saliva my mouth could produce I began my ascent up the stairs and to my brother.

Alec POV

Watching Jace wipe the vomit for his lips, his normally still measured form was shaking with an anger and disgust I had only witnessed but once since meeting him as a child being bullied on the school yard, his fists clenched and unclenched. Now that I had seen what had caused this I could feel my own stomach doing its own flips. Taking a step back I placed myself near the window and stared out into the courtyard, down below Isabelle and Heidi were on a supervised walk, Heidi was the one mostly talking, my sister on the other hand trailed behind a few steps, her shoes kicking up the dust against the newly settled dirt that Magnus had been depositing – he thought that the garden needed a change of pace and was preparing the soil for primroses, not that I was opposed to it just seemed a little redundant considering the girls rarely left the building. I waited for him to speak first, and to calm down.

"She'll die if we keep looking for her."

"You." I corrected

"Alec this isn't a one-man mission and from what I can see this assistant of her father's is hellbent on killing everyone, for all we know she's dead already and no one will ever know the truth."

"Let the police deal with it. This is out of our league and depth."

"As if they'd do anything." Jace scoffed

"There's not really any incentive."

Jace's laugh was harsh and brutal he motioned to the stack of paper next to his laptop.

"Say that to the account and inheritance that Clary and her brother have."

"Pardon?"

"Valentine wasn't just some justice. He was the heir of his family's empire. And now that empire falls to Clary and Sebastian. The Morgenstern family have been benefactors for several fortune 500 companies and their stocks have been divided evenly between Clary and Sebastian. "

I wanted to interject but he continued after a moment

"Not to mention Clary is now the sole owner of her mother's family empire. The Fairchild's and the Morgenstern's are not common names because they covered their tracks and ensured that no one would know who was truly behind it ever."

"And how do you know this?"

"I called their accountant up. As far as we know so long as they're alive and aren't forced to sign away their fortune their accounts can't be tampered or touched with; without the authority of both. You kill either and the other loses their half unless specified otherwise."

I looked over his face before snapping at him, this was ridiculous.

"Jonathan look at me, are you doing this for the sake of Clary or are you on this fucking death mission because she's rich and could be the reason you end up just as rich? Tell me what are your intentions are because if it's the latter I'd her be resigned to her current fate then have anyone save her for the sake of her monetary value."

No words left his lips. When he attempted to speak I placed a finger up to my lips, I wasn't done.

"If you are saving her because she's worth fuck knows how many billions then you are just as bad as my father."

I refused to listen his response, instead opting to leave his office and for that matter to leave my best friend in solitude he needed to stop being so reckless and irrational he had to seriously consider the fact that Clary and her brother were both living beings and that their wealth meant nothing without them, climbing down the flight of stairs Emma and Magnus passed by. Emma was chattering busily to Magnus, she was describing her thoughts on botanical plants and their properties.

I soon found myself outside where Isabelle was bent over her fingers against the petals of a row of bluebells, her fingers skimming over the petals, she lifted her head and gave me a knowing look.

"Shall we go inside and have tea?"

Simon POV

Sleep sucked, eating sucked. Everything sucked. Everything and everyone right now meant nothing. Clary was god knows and from what Jace had told me she was in bad shape. It didn't matter to me that Clary was no longer mine romantically the issue was that my best friend had essentially disappeared off the face of the fucking earth and no one had any answers except for we'll keep trying. Trying my ass. If trying meant just sitting at a desk for all hours at the day pretending to look at evidence was trying then there was no point to it all. May well call the coroner and declare both death, that would be a mercy not this. It was disgusting the amount of laziness authorities had.

Tossing the dart at the board I scowled when it missed its target and ended up crashing into a photo frame that held a picture of Clary and I at junior prom, her face was lit up with a smile, her hand holding the plastic tiara atop her head, awkwardly placed between us was the bouquet of red and white roses. In the background and foreground were Alice in wonderland themed objects. My arms surrounded her. Picking up the frame I traced the outline of her profile, this had been a few weeks after her first trip to the psych ward and prior to the fourth time she had destroyed something with fire. Her self-made dress hid her tattoos well and if you didn't know any better you could say nothing bad had happened or transpired. I then looked down at the ring container and picked up the small silver band that no longer fit my fingers per say but found its home on a silver chain. Slipping it on I felt the cold silver band brush past my collarbone before settling in the centre of my neck. Promise rings from seventh grade, Clary's own had long since been shaped and turned into a set of helix hearts that she rarely if ever took off – except for cleaning and polishing. She had them on when I had last seen her, which meant our promise whilst now no longer holding true was still something she held dear to her heart.

I turned towards my phone when a strange unidentified number popped up on screen. Placing the frame down I kept it in the corner of my eye as I swiped to unlock my phone.

_Is this Simon Lewis? _

I hesitated to type back, looking at the frame I took a deep breath before typing my response _Who is this? _

They took a moment _My name is Auraline Seelie. I have information_

Information? _What information? _

_Clary and Sebastian. I know where they are. They are with me and we're currently being held captive. I fear for Clary and Sebastian's lives. We've had a close call this morning in regards to Sebastian. _

What about Clary was she ok? How could I trust this Auraline? I hesitated to respond and allowed for her to continue to explain, taking a seat by the shelves that held the frames of Clary's and I relationship I read the next text sent to me carefully.

_We are being held by a man named Axel Mortmain and his associate named Lilith Edom otherwise known as Lilith Eden depending on who you ask. I fear that she has done something to Clary because we cannot find her._

I typed back _How do I know you're who you say you are? _

An image appeared of her standing with Seb in a bathroom, both looked worn and sleep deprived. Though fed and seemingly well-kept appearance wise, one would question if that really was Sebastian however his black orbs for eyes were unmistakable and he looked like he had been through hell himself. As for Auraline she looked like Clary except her eyes were blue not green. They were the same height almost although Auraline was more dancer-eques and not built like the artist that Clary was. Now came the other question how did she manage to get a hold of a phone if she was being held captive? I didn't know… what shocked me was the fact that the messages as well as the image disappeared and my phone began to heat up, without much thought I rushed to the window and threw it out and down the seven storeys until I heard a soft explosion mid-air of my phone blowing the hell up. Someone had managed to turn my phone into an explosive. No one from my building had noticed and there was no one out at this hour of a night, but it was a safe assurance that my phone was without a doubt destroyed and I was safe. Someone had just attempted to take my life and boy was there hell to pay for it.

Isabelle POV

"Shall we go inside and have tea?"

Rising to my feet, I dusted off my fingers from the dirt, Alec offered me his hand I took it within my cold ones, the first signs of rain made themselves known, watching as water droplets collided with the petals and plant life around us, we barely made it inside by the time it was downpour, slipping off my boots I carried them in my spare hand.

"Any news?"

My mind was absent as Alec responded, my mind was always absent and I didn't understand why. I was the kind to live in the moment and the fact that I was failing to now scared me. I had thought that going out and seeing the world and trying to save Clary would have been good but a part of me was left rattled by the mess that had been started and now was left like fire to spread. Fire. Wasn't Clary a pyromaniac? How ironic and suiting for a girl with fire for hair and forest for eyes to want to burn everything and everyone around her.

Alec as with everything was even methodical about how he made tea, as he dropped three cubes of sugar into my own cup before adding cream to his own I tried to stir my tea, next to it a small tray of biscuits – chocolate chip, butter, sugar, raisin and rum and lastly one éclair for the kitchen, that must have been what was going to be tonight's dessert. He cut the éclair in half before sitting down opposite me. This was how our therapy sessions started now, he'd make tea and we'd talk over tea and sweets… he had realised that I found it less intimidating then lying on a chair and just trying to spill my guts on whatever was on my mind.

"Did mum ever love me?"

"Course she loves you."

"I'm flawed, imperfect. A mess. Anyone would be ashamed to have me for a daughter."

Picking at one the sugar cookie, I dunked it in my tea waiting for him to come up with some smart-ass response instead he sighed

"You feel Izzy. That's much better than Max or myself. We barely feel anything and why should we. You are just like mum you just don't let yourself realise that because of the standards you've put yourself under."

"You really think?"

"I know so." His voice was truthful and reassuring

Emma POV

"Can I really have dessert this evening?"

Swinging my feet in the water, the air around us was lukewarm from the heater. Magnus sat behind me watching, a pen in his hand as I slipped into the heated water and let my muscle relax.

"Yes, you've been behaving exceptionally well these past few weeks. A little cake is not a bad reward unless you want something more?"

"I want to go out."

"Out?"

"To dinner somewhere other than here. I want to go to that diner at the bottom of the mountain."

"Well, I'll speak to the others and if you keep this up then I am sure it can be arranged."

I accepted that answer and told myself silently that I had to be good because being good meant rewards, beginning laps around the pool I concentrated on my breathing and the strokes that I needed to perform. No matter where I looked I could tell Magnus was watching me but he no longer held his pen or cared to look at the folder that I knew was all about me.

"There's a new male on the grounds, and I think that the both of you would get along well."

I halted swimming and made my way to the edge to listen.

"His name is Julian Blackthorn. He moved in a week ago and he's yet to make any social interactions. I thought that maybe it'd be good especially with how shy he is to have someone as loud as you to maybe up his energy levels?"

"When can I meet him?" my heartbeat rising

"Well he's about to come here to swim. The boy's swimming pool is being repaired right now so we're sharing."

At that cue the door to the far north-western corner opened up and a tall boy, my age with chocolate brown hair and green-blue eyes, in his arms was a white towel. Behind him some unknown psychologist followed him from a distance. Julian slipped his shirt off to bare a toned chest with some signs of scar tissue. Where he had managed to get them made me want to ask but as I had rarely any practice in social interaction I found myself faltering at the words.

He sat by the water's edge and gave me a small wave, which I returned. Once he was completely submerged in the water he made some rather powerful-yet overall graceful strokes towards me. Our psychologists forgotten for a moment he offered his hand, he was still marginally taller than me even if the water held him down.

"Julian Blackthorn."

"Emma Carstairs." Grasping his hand, I gave it a soft shake and squeeze before letting go

He had artist hands, they were rough in some places, smooth in others and his nails were badly bitten… a habit I once had, I had no idea I had been looking at his hands for longer than usual or that I was smiling.

"I know, bad habit."

"It's ok, I used to bite my nails too."

"Swim much?"

"As often as I can."

"Race?"

"Sure! First one to the other side of the pool wins."

I launched myself underwater giving me an unwarranted head start. Ok to be fair as a short female I had to get any advantage possible to beat a guy like Julian.

Maia POV

"So, you're telling me that this random chick sent you a few messages and then your phone proceeded to blow the hell up?"

"Yes, exactly. Her name is Auraline. Any idea who she is?"

"I'll check, but stay safe and maybe get yourself a phone that won't explode."

"Will do."

Simon joked before hanging up, looking at the notes I had scribbled whilst we had been talking I opened a google tab and allowed myself to flex my shoulders before typing the aforementioned name in, the results lit up instantaneously. How and why did a famous dancer find herself stuck in the same turmoil that Clary and her family were in? Opening a new word document, I began my investigation into this mysterious helping hand.

Magnus POV

"They're going to become the best of friends."

"Maybe even more." Glancing over at John

"I hope so, they both need it. To have healthy relationships outside us." I mused


	17. Book Two: Chapter Seventeen

8 Weeks Later

Sebastian POV

"I don't think we'll ever be safe, nor will we ever escape."

Prior to all of this, prior to finding Clary battered and bleeding, we had been living in an illusion and a lie. A part of us knew that the events of eight weeks ago had us all walking on glass covered thin ice. We had fallen from a place of such great height and now lived as though the days before us and after us would be our last. Increasing my grip ever so gently on Clary's uninjured wrist I gave her a knowing look. She had been injured by Lilith and I feared that when and if the Magister figured out who was behind Lucy that I would suffer the same fate or worse, it was by no large miracle that her disappearance hadn't caused him to ask immediately or perhaps he had never cared for Lucy after all. A brief sound of the door opening alerted us to Auraline.

"He's gone out but I'd watch the hallways they are teaming with his freaks for a family."

"Dully noted."

"Not that I'm going to leave this room anyway. I have all of my art supplies here." Clary muttered

"Well it's just a head's up for those of us who aren't entirely broken." Auraline tsked under her breath

"If I wasn't so broken I'd find a way to gut you."

"Try me fire girl."

I put a hand up to silence both

"The three of us are in this together, like it or not until one of us comes up with an escape plan that doesn't involve a high possibility of death I'd rather we not fight."

"The supply trucks." Auraline let slip

She checked the hallway to make sure it was empty before shutting and locking the door. Her hands moving to her front as she clasped against her stomach, Clary shuffled to sit up properly as I slid off the bed and moved towards the window.

"Only one of us can get out here to get help. They come tonight."

"Then there's no point in that."

"Yes, there is. If one of us can leave then they can get help."

Clary shifted again and winced at the pain in her leg, this was a complicated situation.

"Clary is too injured to go, and I have no reason to get help for either of you if I leave." Auraline confessed

"Then it's decided." I muttered under my breath

I didn't want to leave my younger sister in the grips of evil, I didn't want to leave her alone but one of us had to get out of here and try to get help, any kind of help in order to survive.

"Then it is decided. You leave tonight."

That evening

"Are you sure this is the only way onto the truck?"

"Yes. You're going to have to jump on and pray they don't hear you hit."

We eyed the vehicle in question, the three of us sat on the ledge of the balcony looking down, as guards and workmen made their way back and forth to the backdoor and the truck, giving me essentially twenty or so seconds each time to find a way onto or into the truck. Auraline climbed back down from the ledge and ran into the manor, Clary and I looked at her suspiciously only to hear the blaring of a fire alarm from somewhere within in the manor, the guards at the bottom hearing this all dropped their things and scrambled inside. Giving my little sister one last hug I jumped off of the balcony and landed rather ungracefully onto the truck, no one had seen me or noticed as I slid down off the ceiling of the truck which now had a dent in it. Checking in all directions I climbed into the open area of the truck and slid into the very back corner.

The alarm soon stopped, closing my eyes I made myself as small as possible within the truck, the cold metal and slight sting in my feet reminded me that I had a mission now and that was to get help and to get Auraline and Clary to safety. It felt like hour before the truck began to move, resting my head against the wall I let out a sigh of relief before shutting my eyes and allowing myself to doze off for a little while.

Clary POV

Wrapping a new set of bandages around my wrist, I made sure the wrappings were tight before shutting the first aid kit, hobbling over to the table by the wall I placed the hefty plastic-antiseptic box down before returning to the bed and picking up the aged copy of pride and prejudice. I should have been trying to plan my own escape, but I had to heal and healing sucked quite a lot. Least now I had a knife, kindly swiped from the kitchen by Auraline and placed in my bedside table, though a part of me dreaded the thought of ever having to use the damned thing. My leg wasn't what was holding me back, but my dominant hand which according to the Magister would take several more months to heal and perhaps even some rehabilitation to get it back to what it was before.

The magister was an elusive kindly figure he had to be only a decade or so older and when Auraline had gone to find him after she had found me by some miracle he was quick to work on resetting my wrist and stitching me up. Technically speaking he was keeping up captive but he didn't seem to care that he was – he also seemed to be unamused when I finally had the ability to speak properly that Lilith had done this to me.

Flashback {3rd Person}

He had been in the middle of his paperwork when Auraline burst into the room, he had wanted to scold the girl for interrupting, but he had a closer look at the girl who was some form of maid now and her hands which were covered in blood, but it was not her own blood for there was no visible cut that could be seen nor any other wound. He stood, his figure towering the girl. She turned her form and ran out of the room and down the hallway, he followed wordlessly. Someone in the manor was bleeding and in any other circumstance he really could not have given more of a crap, but this was his household and he had to some extent some kind of responsibility.

The scent of blood and sweat tinted the air, the girl who had come to retrieve him was bent over the form of another. They looked like sisters though one's hair was more of an orange than a crimson-fiery red like the one on the floor. The man shoved her aside and examined the curled-up form of a girl who had been through hell, yet he could not examine her, not like this. Using his arms, he avoided the tender spots and lifted the girl up. She was tiny compared to him and he half hissed at the thought of this girl's blood ruining his white dress shirt.

"Did you find her like this?"

"Yes."

He kicked any one of the doors to any number of the random sprawling rooms he had and placed the injured one onto the couch. He then directed his attention to the maid

"Go get my doctor's kit in my office. Ask Gideon or Elspeth if you need assistance as well as a bucket of hot water, cloth and a new change of clothes for this one."

The girl did not respond only did. He bent himself down and stretched the patient's limbs to examine the damage properly, moving her hair out of her face he shook his head at the sight of the bruises and the cut on her wrist, nail marks… he suspected Lilith had a part to play in this. He then looked at her right wrist which she held protectively, it was purple almost green from the breakage, she looked like a bird that had just been through a horse trampling on her.

Once he had the necessary items, he used his large normally meant for hair cutting to cut the fabric away from his patient leaving her nude. He didn't care that she was nude he had seen too many bodies to be affected, his focus was on her body and the damage that had been inflicted.

"Clarissa can you hear me?"

The girl nodded

"I am going to have to reset your wrist."

He didn't want to sugar coat any of what he had to do to heal her. She knew what resetting meant and reflexively attempted to become as small as possible again, alas Elspeth and Gideon were on hand to hold her other limbs down as the Magister started on the slow task of putting one of his captives back together.

When all was said and done he made himself a cup of earl grey tea and awaited the girl's state to be conscious so he could inquire about what had happened and what had put her in her former state of ruin. He had to crane his entire body closer to her mouth, her voice was soft and scratchy. The kind of voice you'd expect from someone who screamed with all of their might – screams that were ignored and left to the wind.

Present

Putting Pride and Prejudice away I stretched my back once more before settling under the covers, flicking the lamp off I rolled onto my stomach and fell asleep.

Lilith POV

Stalking down the halls, having being given the direction to Clarissa's room I kept my mind set on the task at hand, she had managed to find her way out of the basement that I had left her in, that had to mean Axel had healed her up enough, it had been a while; walking these halls and all, not that much had changed. Axel disliked change unless he was the one to bring it into reality and if not then he didn't much bother or care.

Turning the corner, I reached for the door knob that led to Clarissa when I felt the pain of knives entering my shoulder, letting out a shout I turned, the movement causing the pain to amplify, standing with another knife poised to strike was none other than Bryony's little sister Auraline.

"Those two were for my sister and Sebastian. This one is for Clary."

I prepared to defend myself, reaching to my shoulders to remove the knives and use them, but the girl obviously had tricks up her sleeves because she charged the knife in her left hand originally only to end up in her right and in my abdomen. She stepped back as I looked down at the blood that started to pool around the black velvet shirt that I was wearing.

"You try anything else and next time I'll cut your head off."

She proceeded to step around me and entered Clary's room to check that her other red headed apparently companion, I knew that pulling out the knife would be a reckless idea so I opted to crawl, dislodging my phone from its compartment I dialled the first number that my fingers could conjure from muscle memory, finding myself quickly losing consciousness I relieved by the familiar voice

"I am at Mortmain's place. I'm bleeding out."

I didn't have the strength to continue, passing out from the loss of blood.

Auraline POV

Stepping into Clary's bedroom I was relieved to find her sleeping peacefully, that was by all means a close call. I moved towards her bedside table and checked to see if the knife that I had given her was still there, knowing that it was indeed there I took the blade by the hilt and then to the couch by the fireplace and kept my eyes trained on the door, it was going to be a long night. Me attacking Lilith surely meant reinforcements or whatever and Clary was unable to protect herself still… Sebastian was gods know and that meant I was on my own to protect the sleeping red head from the demon of a woman outside and all the forces that she would and could bring.


	18. Book Two: Chapter Eighteen

Sebastian POV

How long had I been asleep? Where was I? Whining trying to raise myself from the floor, I was still in the truck, which meant I hadn't been found or exposed and from what I could gather, the truck had stopped moving. Stretching my limbs several more times I rolled my neck and moved towards the front of the doors that would lead to my freedom. Placing my ear against the door I attempted to listen for anyone approaching, rubbing my shoulders I pushed against the door of the truck and found it gave way easily. Did they not lock the doors? Were they that trusting? I had expected light but was met with darkness and the fluorescent light of a gas station sign, rubbing my eyes I jumped down and prayed that no one had seen me. Shutting the doors behind me I approached the adjacent diner and entered. Asides the potbelly bikers, the skimpily dressed waitresses there was really nothing out of the usual. Approaching the bar, the bartender turned around crossing his arms… his eyes reminded me of the men that were prison mates of mine.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside of New York. Border of New Hampshire."

"Mind if I use a phone?"

"Don't you have your own?"

"It was stolen a few days ago." Spitting out a half-lie

He tossed to me a small Nokia phone, the buttons were unfamiliar to me but I dialled a number from the many in my memory and prayed whoever picked up would be chill with sending me a fucking limo and a change of clothes.

"Who is this?"

"Simon." I breathed calmly

There was a sound of a glass breaking and a few curses from the phone. I stepped away from the bar and towards the window, waiting for him to calm the hell down.

"Is Clary with you?"

"No, she's still kidnapped. She was too injured to escape. I'm at a Diner just outside New York. Border of New Hampshire. Could you get someone to send a limo my way and a change of clothes or something." Repeating the information that I had just received

"Will do. Stay put and don't go missing again."

He then proceeded to cut the call, thanking the bartender for the phone I chose to sit in one of the more secluded booths, ordering just a glass of water to still me over whilst waiting. I must have been sitting there for god knows before Simon's familiar voice entered the picture. In a suede leather jacket, jeans and a white t-shirt he held in his hands a backpack. I stood to greet him and he wrapped an arm around me before placing the backpack in my hands.

Simon then waved over a waitress

"Two cups of black coffee, a hamburger for me and a cheeseburger for him but hold the ketchup and max out the pickles."

I laughed, Simon had remembered my tastes from so long ago, as I opened up the bag I wanted to cry, there inside laid clothes from my wardrobe, my phone, my wallet etc. everything that I had to give up the moment everyone accused me of killing someone that I hadn't. I had just discovered the body was all. Moving to the bathroom I was quick to find a toilet stall and change, as well as freshen up. Soon I looked like I did all these years ago and I was happy… but my sister was still in living hell and I had to save her.

Sitting back down completely changed, previous outfit etc discarded in the trash can I thanked the waitress gratefully as she placed my cheeseburger down with exactly what Simon had specified. As I nabbed one of his fries, I could have sworn he gave me an internal eye roll before adding way too much mustard that could be humanly acceptable. Picking up the burger I took the first bite of my first meal as a freedman.

Simon POV

When I had been called in the middle of the night, by some random I had wanted to yell at them, but the voice on the other side had me going all sorts of crazy. Sebastian was alive and he was asking for me to come to fetch him. Scrambling to get together a bag of all of his possessions I leapt down the stairs and grabbed one of the many sets of keys to the cars that the Morgenstern's were in possession of.

I must have driven like a mad man, by some miracle I hadn't been pulled over and by the time I had located the diner that Sebastian was in, it was nearly dawn. But the place was still busy and spotting the platinum blonde amongst the brunettes and other dirty blondes were easy. He felt taller and he looked like he had been well looked after by the person who had kept Clary and him as captives but he wasn't him until he has in his clothes and dressed like a proper Morgenstern.

I watched as he eagerly ate his burger, doing the same I didn't bother to ask about anything until we were both finished and he was ordering a chocolate thick shake with whipped cream, I made sure to pay – I didn't want to burden him with a fucking diner bill. Tossing him the keys he caught it gratefully and almost cried at the sight of his black _Maserati GranCabrio Sport _sliding into the passenger's seat he adjusted his seat and the rear-view mirror before turning on the ignition. Hearing the purr of the engine he took a deep breath before he started to speed out of the diner's carpark and back to Morgenstern estate.

The next morning

Jace POV

"You need to come to Morgenstern estate ASAP," Simon emphasised the words

"Why. There's no reason for me to go."

"Because Sebastian is currently upstairs asleep. Bring Maia, whoever still cares and get here as quick as you can. I think we've found a way to save Clary."

I hung up on the guy before he could say, even more, Alec knocked on the door his expression still cold and grave from the last time we had spoken, I had yet to really consider the question-statement that he had given me… he was not going to like the news I had to deliver either.

"Who was that?"

"Simon."

"What does he want?"

"Sebastian escaped and apparently is our way to save Clary."

"We're not going that's final. Now that one of them has returned they can handle it themselves."

"Except Sebastian is a convicted felon and if he were to call the police they'd probably drag him back to prison. He's supposed to be dead."

"How do you know it's him and not some imposter?"

"Guess we'll find out. Maia and I can go."

"No. Maia is a patient here. You can't just take her without the permission of her psychologist."

"Who barely does their job anyway. She will be fine."

Raising from my seat, Alec was quick to push me back down

"Did you even think about that question. Or have you just been putting it off, Jace."

I brushed him off, packing away my laptop and its charger as well as anything else that I thought I needed from my office, I gave Alec one last sparing look, his eyes were full with a silent plea not to go on with this livid plan and to let Clary go. Shutting the door behind me was easily the most difficult thing that I had ever done yet I felt almost free from his eyes. The rest of the hallways were empty and the only voices that could be heard were muffled and inside glass-walled offices. Pausing by Magnus's office he placed his mug down before giving me a pissed look – perhaps approaching him was a bad idea. I swallowed my question and made my way towards the library.

Searching through the shelves, I bumped into Hodge.

"Good day Herondale."

"Hodge, where would Maia be located?"

"She's in the classical Latin section. I suggest giving her a head's up of your appearance by knocking one of the shelves. She's busy analysing something."

"Understood. Thank you. Hodge."

He lifted his arms from the trolley he was pushing and placed his arms against my forearms, he gave me a squeeze.

"You bring my Maia back in one piece you hear me? She may not be my biological daughter but I'm proud to call her my daughter regardless. If something happens to her I don't know how my heart or mind would cope. You hear me Herondale."

"Loud and clear."

He then resumed pushing his trolley full of books, Maia was the only one aside us, psychologists and occasionally Isabelle who bothered to read anything on the shelves, cutting across the library, walking up the spiral staircase and down a few more rows, I finally found myself facing Maia's back her afro clearly untamed and unkempt… the coffee cups were laden around her. Maia smelt of old books and coffee, her back was hunched over and I could only imagine the look of concentration her face. There was not a laptop in sight, instead, she seemed to be holding a magnification lens in one hand and in the other a graphite pencil that was frantically scribbling against a notebook. Knocking on one of the closest shelves to my left, the knocks resonated throughout the library.

Maia took a moment to respond, her earphones coming off and out of her ears. She turned her music off before shrivelling around, her right hand smudged with graphite. Her eyes were creased in exhaustion and she took a moment to crack and stretch her joints and bones before opening her mouth.

"What's up? Unless it's urgent I'd like to get back to my work."

She sounded like nails against a chalkboard, her voice was hoarse and it was clear she hadn't spoken to anyone in days. Hodge must have been catering to her every need silently without her intentionally noticing… seeing as there were some signs of finished plates of food yet to be washed and chocolate bar wrappings.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Doing this? Mostly ever since we got back. I've been exempt from psychological treatment because well it's classified which nation but essentially; I've been code-cracking."

"Right. Well, Simon and I need you."

"Need or want me? I seriously need to get this all done. I get that you're the head of the psychology department and you seem to be balls deep in love with your patient but I really cannot afford to get any more behind with this. So, if you'll excuse me. Leave me alone and go save her yourself."

I was taken aback by Maia's response but nodded. She plugged herself back into her work, I turned on my heel and made my way to my car.

Maia POV

I hadn't pressed play on the recording until Jace's footsteps faded away. Shutting my notebook, I reached into my satchel, feeling for the suede black leather book and it's attached pen I licked my lips from dehydration and sighed feeling the urge to use the bathroom.

Wiping my hands against my leggings for what had to be the hundredth time I shook my head; twisting off the cap I flicked through the well-worn, battered pages of my journal before settling in on the newest page yet to be covered in the Ocean-Navy blue ink that I had come to use for everything personal – it was a trademark within itself.

_Day 850 _

_Mama. Can you read this? Do you know that I still think of you? That I know that someday we will be reunited? I know you are afraid of me, I took away your eyes in a moment of blind rage. I am working hard to help others and be a good person, be the daughter you want me to be. I know that no matter what I say, there will be no apology that equals the amount of damage that has been dealt. _

_Jace is a love-sick puppy, but he doesn't realise that he is. He doesn't realise that he is in love with the girl with fire for hair and forests for eyes, with the stars for skin and the blackest ink for scars. He doesn't realise that he needs to man up and just go and save her. I know Mama that I have no place in this because it is none of my business but I remember you telling me about how Papa and you met… in similar circumstances no doubt. _

_Love you, Mama. _

_Your M. x _

I wiped away the tears that threatened to fall, shutting the journal and reattaching the pen to its cover I slipped it back into its compartment and sighed. Time to get back to work.

Clary POV

"Thanks."

The Magister waved his spare hand away as he handed the china teacup in my hands, he graciously sat down and took his gloves off.

"You know, nothing really escapes my notice."

"Pardon?"

I took a sip of my tea before reaching for one of the cream cheese, salmon and cucumber finger sandwiches. He waited for me to have eaten half before continuing, stirring his own tea and picking absently at his own turkey and brie cheese croissant.

"Clarissa how old you think I am?"

"Clary." I corrected him

"Clary. How old do you think I am?"

"From outward appearance, I'd say in your late twenties maybe early thirties."

He chuckled, taking a bite of out his croissant, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he chewed and contemplated his next words.

"I know Sebastian escaped through the truck. I am well aware that Lucy was murdered by Auraline and your brother. It didn't take all that much to find her discarded corpse. She's resting, resetting per se. Just like myself."

I tilted my head, what the hell was this man spewing? His look was indignant, his eyes roaming over my body, I crossed my arms uncomfortably, the eyes were cold and unwavering… I had been so scared of his eyes and what he had on his mind that I had completely ignored the fact, that his arm had popped off revealing a skeletal-metallic frame, the liquid that came out of it smelt of copper. He was careful not to let any of this liquid or his now discarded arm touch the spread etc. instead he cradled his arm before offering it with his other arm.

"I haven't been truly alive for more than I'd like to admit. Like my companions, I am completely robotic, except my brain and perhaps face and eyes, I leave because I need time in silence to repair myself."

I refused to examine his arm and watched as he reattached it, the skin healing over immediately. I found it hard to stomach anything else after witnessing that… if what he was saying was true, then there was no way in hell I could identify his proper age. Shaking away the butterflies out of stomach I put my focus onto the spread in front of me. Picking up one of the blueberry scones, the magister unscrewed the lid for the cream jar, nodding in thanks I spread a thin layer atop the scone.

"You needn't be afraid of me. I've decided that Lilith is no longer worth the time or effort."

"What does that mean?"

"I am going to help you escape. I am on your side."

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" sipping my tea

"You won't."

The Magister POV

She really is afraid of me, afraid of what I'm capable of. Poor thing.

Course everyone thought that they could get away with shit, even within the walls of my residence. Finding Lucy was easy because her heart as it had stopped beating had sent out a single silent ring that only I could hear. Auraline and Sebastian needn't have been so cruel, she was mostly dead after that blunt force hit to the head. Poor dearie. She was asleep though, asleep in my lab her brain is still in need of rewiring but that can be done easily.

I felt almost amused by her guess of my age, how young and naïve. But weren't we all once? As for Lilith. That damned she-demon had finally pissed me off enough, coming to my home in attempts to assassinate a guest? Not on my dead body, she had been running amok ever since that angel boy of hers was sent to jail to rot. She was a lunatic – whilst getting rid of her alone was a death wish; she was the weakest visible link amongst all of her family members and thus not as much a threat as perhaps her older brother or her half-brother. Tsk, it was time to play ball and I was sure that with my help Clary and her brother would acquire the justice and revenge they so sorely deserved… if I had a part to play in it so be it.


	19. Book Two: Chapter Nineteen

Alec POV

Fuck Jace. Fuck his recklessness and fuck trying to contain the idiot from his actions. He was being impulsive. This wasn't the Jace anyone knew… not even I. Scanning over his office I sighed, pulling the string attached to the adjacent light-fan I stepped out of his office. No use crying over spilt milk.

"Are you alright?"

I spun around and nearly headbutted Magnus, who took a step back. His posture was calm and composed, he looked past my shoulder and at the office before turning his attention back to me.

"He'll be back Alexander. He's just a love-sick fool is all. Let him be the hero before his demise."

He then proceeded to brush past me and into the medication storeroom. I was left alone in the hallway, there was nothing more than the feeling of dread that started pooling in my legs, soon reaching my chest. Why was Magnus so certain about those words? I didn't know but I had to warn Jace.

Magnus POV

I heard the sound of footsteps running off, stretching my arms I looked down at my accompanying folder, for once I wasn't in here to fetch medication for Emma. I was in here to regain my thoughts and my conscious. Surrounded by millions of bottles of different drugs that could do any number of things to the human mind and body I found myself mostly fascinated by the adjoining greenhouse. Not that it mattered to the other staff members excluding perhaps Hodge and maybe occasionally Jace.

The Greenhouse was a chock full of medicinal and poisonous plants, I had been told when I had first started working here that no one really had an actual licence to be growing these plants and that a fine would ensue if anyone outside of the current set of staff members found out. Strolling further on in I stopped and looked softly at the nightshade, a part of me yearned to touch the flowers but I held myself back… no use in poisoning myself for the sake of a moment's worth of fulfilling personal interest.

I turned my head at the sound of the doors swinging open, straightening my stance, I felt a scowl begin to form on my face, Isabelle stood casually with her brother's keys in hands.

"What?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was bored. Stole Alec's keys. He doesn't care. He knows I won't do anything stupid."

I offered my hand to take the keys but Isabelle held them close to her chest.

Isabelle POV

"Is Alec really going to let Jace risk his life like this? Against an enemy that we know will kill?"

I watched Magnus like a hawk, I gripped the keys closer to my chest when he refused to look me in the eyes, when he refused to give me a concrete answer, I turned back to the door and bolted out of the greenhouse, I had to help… I may have been the reason we were all sent back but now knowing the risks and the stakes; I couldn't just sit and watch one of my closest friends' heck basically my brother falls for some chick that was his patient hell what was Alec thinking? This whole thing was an impending disaster in the making; and I'd be damned if I didn't try to at least make the effects of it all less bad…. If that were even a possibility. Running towards the garage, I was relieved to find Jace within it trying to fix the engine of the Jeep he chose to drive during the summers.

"Jace you're not being serious about this are you?"

He didn't respond and I approached the car and looked underneath, he was too busy fixing the car to notice I was there, I cleared my throat and he shuffled-shimmied himself out from under the car.

"I am being dead serious. I am going to go save Clary. Your brother doesn't approve, by the sound of it you want to help but you know he'll damn well skin you and I if I let you come with me. So, you're staying here Isabelle to play goody two shoe distract the Alec whilst I get my life sorted out."

"You can't just leave."

"I can. I'm the head psychologist and I don't have a patient so. I have to go get her back."

"You could die."

"So? Not as if I haven't already sworn myself over to the devil."

Jace POV

Later that afternoon

I approached the steps of the New York version of the Morgenstern's residence, wiping my hands against my jeans, I grabbed the brass knocker and hit it against the wooden doors once, twice, three times before Simon opened the door. Simon looked as giddy as a child on Christmas morning and seemed totally amp to see me. I pushed him aside and looked around half expecting to find Sebastian immediately, but he was nowhere to be seen; Simon shutting the door behind us ushered me towards the kitchen where the man himself stood. Sebastian was a near mirror image of Valentine; not that he seemed to care he was too busy sitting at the island, fork in hand bent over a plate of eggs and what looked like turkey bacon; or so I thought. He was lost in thought and reading newspapers, Simon thought to clear his throat but Sebastian beat him to it.

"I heard the door Simon. Who was it?"

"Well if you would look up… you'd be able to meet him."

Sebastian, lifted his eyes from the paper in front of him, his eyes roamed over me before he went back to reading, seriously? No greeting? How cocky was this guy?

"There's more food in the oven, made extra. Help yourself."

"Seriously, no 'hi nice to meet you'?"

"No because I don't seem to know or care about who you are; only that you're going to help save my sister. That's all."

I opened my mouth to retort, Simon hushed me from speaking further as Sebastian moved past us and up the stairs, his movements were long and graceful, he stepped with purpose and for a man who was an accused and convicted felon he still held an air of innocence, his cheekbones were sharp but his eyes were hallow and exhausted.

"You left her there, shouldn't you have let her be saved first?"

He turned around and I barely missed the fist that went flying at my head, Simon sighed whereas I looked at Sebastian and his sorry self. He may have been Clary's brother and he may have managed to escape but why hadn't he brought his baby sister with him. Sebastian then placed his other free hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that I only saw with the most maniacal patients.

"I did not leave her. She had been broken into pieces by the woman who caused this whole mess. I plan on getting her back and I'll kill anyone. Including you lover boy. I might have been convicted for something I did not commit but I am halfway to killing everyone because this place. This earth is hell without my baby sister."

Clary POV

Axel left me to my devices after that, we didn't talk and we barely interacted though he expected me to run laps and keep myself fit for my supposed 'escape' when we were in the same room, it was to eat but not much else. Living in his manor was like living in a haunted house, the colours that once filled the walls were now devoid and silent… his companions steered clear and my only form of company Auraline had seemingly gone back into the shadows as if she didn't exist… my days became full of the same routine: wake up, eat, jog, draw, paint a bit, nap, eat, swim or run… box maybe, eat, shower and then pass out. He was preparing me for war I thought almost amused that during all of this Axel would watch and comment that I was doing this, or doing that wrong. I had learnt not to question his athletic ability or how hard he could hit… I had watched as he practically decimated the 'obstacle course' that I had been using for recovery.

"Look Clary, if you want to get out of here and have even the remotest chance of defeating Lilith you're going to have to start thinking like a war god; god knows she is and god knows she doesn't give a shit about how much you've prepared. She plays dirty; and the next time you lose might be the last time you exist on this planet and in this reality."


	20. Book Two: Chapter Twenty

**Just a quick note: A small smitten scene, nothing too explicit though**

**QueenVerlacian**

Clary POV

A few weeks later

"As soon as you leave the gates of my property I will have to raise the alarm and I will have to inform Lilith. It is your job to return home as quickly as you can and prepare for a war to be brought to you. I understand that the prospect sounds terrifying but Lilith will never leave you alone until your heart is at her feet and the Morgenstern line is dead."

Axel let go of my hands, gave me a strong nod before letting me ignite the engine to the beautifully sleek _Ducati panigale _in black. The taste of freedom was one I was so unused to, and a part of me actually feared missing the house that had come to be home for me anyway. Whizzing past the gates and down the path towards home I kept my eyes focused on the path ahead of me. Axel wouldn't let me leave until he was certain I was completely healed and ready to go; course a part of me was disappointed that Sebastian hadn't come; but I could understand how hard it was to leave a place you didn't know that well in a truck to freedom. Here I was leaving my captive and now dear friend's home to head back into the real world and in some ways to my final battle. Lilith hadn't returned to kill me like we had all thought instead she had been laying low… though I finally knew that both my parents were dead and that Luke was in an induced coma; our bets were that Lilith had done this so I would have less help on the outside world the police would be totally and utterly useless in this case… she probably had her family pay to keep the police from assisting the process of the law. All of this was going to go down in the underground away from the crowds… this was a backstage battle.

Jace POV

The sound and rumbles of a motorcycle, woke us all up as the gates to the Morgenstern walls were manually opened, pushing the curtain by my bed open, I rubbed my eyes and shied away from the light, the light from the motorcycle shone through and created a shadow. I didn't dare move, but the sounds of Sebastian and Simon moving about trying to arm themselves for whoever was on the bike, the bike came to a halt in the courtyard.

Padding down the stairs, the door swung open and Clary stood before the three of us in a helmet and her fiery red hair, she was clad in leather and her eyes were alert. No one knew whether to approach and no one knew whether or not to approach her. She placed the helmet by the table and cleared her throat.

"I'm home."

Sebastian was the first to react, he practically bear-hugged her and they toppled over, the soft sounds of someone who had just been given the best surprise of his life escaped his lips. Whereas Clary made no move to receive the hug instead she awkwardly held him before getting up, helping him up; brushing him the hell off and then she walked straight up the stairs and into her room… leaving Simon and I shocked.

"Well that was not normal at all."

"You think. What the hell just happened? That was brutally cold."

"Well least life can go back to the way it was?"

Least I thought it could, perhaps it was time to actually do the job I was qualified to do rather than just sit on my ass and swoon over Clary, clearing my throat I turned and walked up the stairs and down to where I thought her room would be the door was left wide open and she was in the process of going through her wardrobe like some manic. The ink on her skin glimmered with traces of sweat, she was more toned now and it defined her tattoos further making her look more intimidating she was all lean muscle though she still left enough for there to be some distinguishable curves. Shutting the door behind me her head turned to greet me and her eyes which were fierce quickly softened and she offered a small smile before straightening up. I didn't give her a chance to talk, the urge to kiss her was intense and the hunger inside me for her controlled all of my senses. Placing my hands on her waist I pulled her in for a kiss and boy did I savour it. Her lips were soft – a far comparison to my mostly chapped lips and her eyes widen for the smallest moment; a part of me wanted to take this slowly, to romance her and to be a proper gentlemen but right now that didn't seem possible, it had been as if a beast had been awoken inside me and it craved her, I could feel the sensation of her hands running through my hair, tugging gently at some points before tugging harder in other parts. We started to shuffle towards the bed, we were careful to avoid the four posters that made up part of bed. She fell onto the blankets with a soft moan, her eyes alight with a passion I hadn't seen since the night we had met at the gala. Clary lifted a hand and motioned me closer.

The blur that came with it, the removal of clothing, the sensation of exposed skin; of nips to the skin the casual unfiltered moans that escaped our lips, seeing her skin, both inked and naked was something I wanted, no needed to remember I wanted to brand the image of Clary's naked form into my mind and never forget the sight it was to behold. Leaning over her, she initiated the kiss this time unlike my somewhat decision to withhold from my most primal instincts, Clary did not relent she followed her own desires without a thought, it was if she had forgotten her sane mind and just wanted nothing more than to make me her's. I wanted to give her my all and I wanted nothing more for Clary to be mine.

The warmth, the sensations, her scent hints of coconut and Shea butter, her skin was moisturised and supple and her hair, if I had to define the scent of her hair I would no longer be a sane man, it was torture to be apart from it… how it fell in red hot ringlets and seemed to frame her face so perfectly. The way her chest rose and fell, how her eyes watched me like a hawk; like she was analysing my every move and reading my mind perfectly. Everyone knows that saying as 'tight as a glove' I'd have to say whoever thought that up is a genius but nothing prepared me for Clary. I had been in multiple relationships before and most of them of the sexual nature but fucking Clary, making her scream was something I never wanted to forget or lose… a part of me just knew that I could not live without her after today; I was prepared to follow her through to the end; even at the cost of my own life.

Lilith POV

The screen of the phone shattered in my hands, a darker fury began to fill my mind and every cell in my body. I could no longer hear the words on the other side of the screen and I did not want to or need to. I had been ignorant of the other individual in the room. The twinkling of a tea cup against its saucer; the resounding peace as the screen and the phone attached ceased to work.

"Sister it seems your plans have failed. Father will not like this, oh what a mess you've caused."

"Need I remind you brother, that he is dead. Six feet under."

"That does not mean that the dead cannot haunt the living."

"Leave."

"Oh no, sweet sister it seems it is time I step in and help you win this after all. This is after all a family affair"

He then drew from within his dress jacket, a single black pistol to which he placed on my desk, he gave me a knowing look, his smile like a Cheshire cat about to catch its prey. It was time to turn the tables and change the fate of the game.

3rd person POV

In the aftermath of it all, in the shadows of the night the younger loves laid content with their choices and rejoicing silently in the company of each other – for they had brought themselves back together without much aid from other parties. Yet there was an ominous sensation that filled the air, the lovers as happy as they were; knew that the battles were far from over. Whilst this night was by far one of the most enjoyable the scent and images of pain and blood filled the female… she had been preparing for a war, or at least the end of it… a part of her wondered serenely as she stared into the amber eyes of the man who had or who could give her everything whether or not she would be prepared to end it all to win… she dreaded the thought of anymore people dying but a part of her knew that things were about to get worse and that sides would have to be taken. He was different, he was not dreaming of death, of blood or guts or anything horrendous, no he was in his own world envisioning the life he wanted to give the woman in his arms, though his eyes were glossed over at the possibilities of the world yet to be, his arms told him that his companion was tense and that she would disclose what was on her mind no matter what he would do to convince her otherwise; that there was a better plan.


	21. Book Three: Chapter Twenty One

**Hey!**

**Trigger warning: there is mention/enactment of suicide in this chapter and the mentions of being shot... If you're not in the mood to have your day/night ruined I suggest you only read Clary, Sebastian, Jace and the Magister (Axel's) POV. ALSO as a celebration for 3000+ views we're taking a break from all the blood guts and gore of the current fic as we head into *drum rolls* 4 bonus interlude chapters! They will not be featured in this fic but as their own separate fic so do look out for it!**

**QueenVerlacian. **

Lilith POV

I held my stomach, no I clutched my stomach, the pain was excruciating and the crimson liquid that spilt out of the wound itself was something to be said, still, I persisted. I knew that the bullets I had self-inflicted on myself would kill me, there was no doubt or question about that. I must have fallen over because the man who rushed towards me; a security guard that normally stood idly by the entrance of this exact private hospital was shouting into his two way radio, he tried to get my name out of me but I knew I was too weak for that; the medical staff would be able to find my ID in my pocket; instead as much as it pained me to move even the smallest muscle I had to get this out so she could be incriminated and so my job was done.

"Clarissa Morgenstern did this…."

Luke POV

I had nothing to live for, I do not think it helped that my life was falling apart, that it as spiralling quickly out of control and there was nothing I could do about it. I had received no news, about anything – about the funeral, whether or they could have retrieved anything from the crash course… what had caused it? There was nothing – it hadn't even really been reported on, just brushed over as tragic not even Valentine was given much of anything, he had maybe gotten something better a state funeral and the governor going on and on about how tragic this was for the legal system. Jocelyn my Josie had gotten no respects, hell she had been swept aside as soon as she had announced she was getting a divorce from Valentine to be with me.

I cradled the pictures, I ignored the bottles, both shattered and whole that littered the timber floors I ignored the feeling of swerving to walk and paid no attention to how my body felt, had I eaten? Had I slept? I could not recall if I had been doing either. Was I ok? Was I really ok? Tumbling onto the cool tiles I barely noticed the pain of hitting my head against the marble and stared at the photo once again. Josie and I had been so happy – we had bought an apartment and… were about to move into the apartment… the very one that I was now in felt like a void, one that I was forever trapped in. I resented Josie for getting on that damn plane, I resented the damn fucking captain no pilots for being the reason the love of my life was dead. She understood me no other and I felt so alone, so fucking alone. I let myself up and reached into the cabinets, where were they… at first, my hands settled on the pill bottles but then I shook my head, no too fucking easy – a coward's route. Besides who wanted to be the next person to die as a result of painkillers? My fingers scraped against the bottom of the cabinet until I felt the shrill coldness of a razor blade. My fingers trembled, grasping it I lifted it from its place against the wood and stared it down. My head then moved towards that of the tub, Josie never got to use it… she loved baths, with drops of rose oils and petals. It was part of the reason we had bought this apartment it was a spacious luxurious tub, big enough to fit both of us comfortably.

Pain go away. Please go away, bring my Josie back. I just wanted her back, for another moment for another kiss… I missed her scent, her laugh… the way her eyes would come back to life after her second cup of black coffee in the morning how it twinkled in the presence of her next project. How she pretended to loathe eating green peas when really, she secretly loved them but the world thought she hated them. her tubes of red lipstick… who would have thought for someone with such fiery red hair that she needed the additional red lipstick it suited her and only her? Her complaints about a long day wearing heels, never happy with her short stature. How she secretly wished she could have quit her job to be a painter… her words were something to be awed and swooned at, but then again, she told herself that the painter life would not provide for her and what if she wanted to go on vacation? She'd have to loan money; so arrogant. So beautiful… perfect.

The steam that filled the air fogged over the mirrors, the glass that covered this part of the bathroom. I placed the photo against the ledge… closer to the soaps so it wouldn't get wet, I stared at the blade again, so small, so cold and oh so useful for this exact purpose… so very useful. So delectable the idea of just ending it by making cuts… small cuts, big cuts… deep cuts… the numbness, the relief. I am coming home Jocelyn, wait for me.

Sebastian POV

Tapping my foot against the linoleum, my fingers traced the laminated menu with some kind of interest, Clary sat opposite to me her eyes on her own menu, by her right hand a cup of black coffee, the aroma was strong and she half stirred the coffee, her index finger twirled the spoon. I, on the other hand, was awaiting my cup of earl grey to arrive; the waitress skittered past, her ponytail swayed and I had noticed her looks, how she batted her eyes when she was attending to us; how she bit her lip and attempted to get my attention. I appreciated her efforts but felt nothing. She came back around with a tray as soon as the pot of tea and the cup was put down, she straightened her back and took out her notepad.

"What can I get you?"

"Blueberry pancakes, no maple syrup. Extra butter." Clary then put the menu back in its place

"And you sugar?"

"Just one English breakfast please, with no mushrooms."

She attempted to say something else but Clary interrupted her with a quick additional order.

"Please get me a pot of coffee. I am going to need more than I thought. Do stop flirting with my brother."

The waitress was clearly humiliated and rushed off, Clary was sitting in a part of the diner that allowed her to see the door accurately, and out of the corner of my eye and when I turned my head I could see the view outside.

"How's your mental health?"

I decided that perhaps now would be the best time to get some sort of truth out of Clary, now that we were alone and not surrounded by others. Just as the waitress came back around with a boiling pot of black coffee, the bell above the diner's entrance started to ring, the chime itself was crisp and clear and to be honest slightly irritating, two individuals stepped in and whoever they were caused Clary to seize up, I tilted my head wondering why her hands had suddenly become ghostly white. She rose her hand up and another waitress closer to us came by as whoever had entered sat down behind us.

"Hi, we just ordered and we're realising that it's taking a little too long and our flight is in ninety, can we please have our orders to go asap. Also, can I please have the bill. Thanks."

I mouthed a question and she mouthed back once the coast was clear and the waitress was well out of view 'two officers behind you. We have to get out of here' as soon as we had our food in a brown paper bag, Clary stood up first then I did and I walked in front of her, her hair hid her face… she was lucky she had something to hide her identity whereas I didn't, the only thing I could do was pray they didn't recognise me.

They didn't but it was a terribly close call. As soon as we were inside her Cadillac she reserved and drove us home, the ride home itself was silent, the food was on my lap and she kept checking the rear-view mirror as if expecting an entire squadron of police vehicles to be following us as returned to Morgenstern manor. Once inside, we sat in the living room with our boxes of breakfast, as we ate Clary would go between eating and checking her phone whereas I found myself obsessing over the sausages which I had realised were pork with some kind of deliciously melty cheese. Everyone understands the sensation of being around the same people for too long, in this case, because I hadn't really been around my sister for so long it felt awkward to just sit and eat and not talk – she wasn't in a talking mood though. A part of me wondered what was on her mind and whether or not my question from earlier would ever be answered.

Clary POV

"You need to go… into hiding."

"Into hiding?"

"Yes. Into hiding." I repeated

Sebastian's expression told me he wasn't sure what I meant, and that whatever idea or plan I had he already disapproved of before he could speak I put a finger up to silence him, I wasn't done speaking.

"You're a convicted felon. Who is meant to be dead? You need to remain under the radar. I can deal with the public scrutiny and all of being a Morgenstern, the sole one who's alive and not in prison. Right now, no one knows you're alive or that you're here with me. You need to go into hiding for your own sake – because international travel legally speaking is impossible."

"Where would I go?"

"With Jace."

Tossing our garbage into the bin, I ignored my phone as it vibrated with unread messages, emails and tweets. Many had wondered why I had not attended my father's funeral or why I hadn't made a public statement yet – I had no, we had a publicist. One who was overworking on scarce resources and titbits from us – no me. Unlocking my phone, I looked through my contacts, unused to using my phone after so long. Finally locating the number, I was looking for I placed it towards my ear and made my way to the stairs.

"Hey, Andie."

"Clary, are you alright? What do we do with the press? I understand that you've been attempting to stay out of the limelight of it all but people are becoming suspicious – you practically disappeared on me what was I supposed to do? What do I say now? I am running out of ideas."

"Please inform the public that I am doing just fine and that I am at home trying to make the best of the situation. That I ask for privacy and that at a later date my father and mother's wills are read and their wealth distributed accordingly."

"You don't mean to say you're giving it up?"

"No, I'm not but my father and mother owed a lot of people for their successes, it's about time we paid those benefactors back. Besides, it's only a small portion I'll still be the heiress to my father and mother. Also, please get in contact with my mother's board of directors I need to arrange the new business model and obviously check in on them to see what on Earth has been going on since I left." I didn't stop to breathe.

Before Andie could respond I hung up and shut my phone off. Life without a phone had taught me that I didn't need it – all that blinking of notifications, all the needless and endless emails that could be answered by Andie. It didn't matter to me, what did, on the other hand, was trying to put all of these damn problems – events behind me, I had to figure out who Lilith's allies were and if they still had any plans that had yet to be put into motion. I had to be prepared, I couldn't afford to be kidnapped again or injured or killed. It was time to put this entire nightmare to bed.

Jace POV

"You want to stay at the camp?"

"Clary says it would be best."

"No. I am not putting my patients my other ones or my co-workers at risk. But I do know that Magnus will or could help you by any chance. But yeah, I'd listen to Clary and stay indoors least whilst we're sorting all of this out. I'll come and get you tonight, you can meet Alec and Magnus."

Once that was all said and done, I rolled onto my stomach and messaged Magnus, he could go get Sebastian. Magnus could be trusted and was literally the sneakiest person – then again, he was the son of some mafia man – or at least those are the rumours. I never really questioned the whole Bane surname, he said it was his preferred and his mother's but not his father's which led to more questions, why did he have to hide his actual surname? Once the message was sent I stared at the clock on the wall and without much thought ordered a supreme pizza. Screw being healthy and eating another fucking Salad… thanks, Alec and thanks, Isabelle… no more cleanse more pizza and junk… yes, it's been such a stressful year. I'm surprised I've not yet suffered white hair. A part of me wondered though what as Clary up to?

The Magister POV

"You can go. Lilith is dead, you no longer own any absurd debt to her. Go and I hope to never see you again, I've arranged for your dance company to take you back on and just put all of this behind you."

"You're not mad that I killed Lucy?" Auraline bit her lip

She uncrossed then crossed her legs and I narrowed my eyes at her, Lucy, on the other hand, all reset and as oblivious as always was sitting on my lap her eyes focused on the fireplace and her hands fiddling with her soft toy, I was glad she was away in her own imagination so she couldn't hear the talk of her 'death' being brought up. Auraline then finally realising that I was not going to speak anymore stood up, and backed out of the room her eyes trained on me – tsk. So paranoid about me, the poor thing was more broken than she let on. Once the door was closed, Lucy hopped off of my lap and moved closer towards the fireplace, I, on the other hand, proceeded to move to the autopsy lab, where under a white cotton cloth was none other than the very – very dead body of one Lilith Edom.


	22. Book Three: Chapter Twenty Two

Magnus POV

"You're just going to frame someone for the self-inflicted death of your sister? Father that is atrocious behaviour, you can't just let the daughter of someone you don't particularly like whose already dead take the fall for something she didn't do. Clary could get a life sentence or be put on death row!"

"This is all for a greater purpose."

Father was having none of it, he was listening to none of it. He had no definitive reason to listen to me, I was just his son and really could not do anything in contrast to him; even under the best advice, my father thought he knew best that as the King and head of the family opinions like mine were like mice waiting to be crushed. I opened my mouth to speak again but found the line dead; moving the phone away from my ear my worst suspicions were confirmed true. Father was going ahead with his plans and he'd be damned if I tried to stop him. This call was his warning to remain out of it. A dreadful feeling opened up within the pit of my stomach and I found myself rushing to the staff bathroom to throw up. I did not agree with my father, his family or the methods they used to get things done; I was a doctor! A psychiatrist and a man of good morals who didn't think anyone deserved to be treated unjustly. There were parts of me that wished, prayed and begged that I would just stand up to my father's absurd ideas and plans but that was by any means not to be. I had no right; I had chosen not to join the family business I was practically clueless on all the power divides, alliances and what not. I was not by any means surprised if he chose a younger sibling of mine to take his place – one who was more interested in keeping the family afloat than I ever would be.

Wiping the remaining traces of water from my face, I tossed the paper napkin into the bin beside the sink and straightened my appearance up, there was nothing to see here! I was completely fine, I had to reassure myself of that. Stepping out of the bathroom to check that the coast was clear I moved back into my office where Emma sat politely on the couch, her hands on her lap.

"Ready for today's session?"

Alec POV

**Moments prior**

"Clary could get a life sentence or be put on death row!"

I took a step back from the door which had been left slightly ajar and instead backed down and out of the hallway. What was Magnus on about and who was he even speaking to? I heard him leave the room, approaching the bathroom – the retching sounds of a man vomiting made my own stomach double over in misery and I told myself now was not the time to vomit it would be too suspicious and very much on the coincidental side; I couldn't just approach Magnus about it either because he would try to figure out how I'd found out and I didn't want to admit I was eavesdropping, to say the least. Calming myself down just as Emma strolled past with a slight skip to her step, the end of her French braid swayed from left to right and back as she stepped into her office and I made my way to his office too, giving Magnus the time to greet Emma, I knocked on the pane of glass and Alec placed a finger up as Emma turned her head and gave a small nod in greeting.

"Do you want me to go get Seb myself?"

"Yes, please. Sorry, I owe Emma a morning session."

"All good. I'll see you both later."

Sebastian was waiting for me on the steps of his mostly childhood home, he looked like he hadn't slept and had a slight beard from not shaving, I didn't bother to ask what had happened – meeting him like this for the first time didn't really feel all that right. Clary hadn't come to meet me, Sebastian explained his sister was somewhere inside their personal gym probably boxing or something. He barely needed help with his bags and preferred to just answer with 'yes' or 'no' after we left his house behind. He seemed almost tired with all the events of the past few months, even noting how he wished he had just been executed that day so he wouldn't be living this positively nightmarish life.

Once he was settled into the camp, I approached Magnus who was pacing in his office, his phone was on his desk and from the looks of it he had been trying to contact Jace during the time I had been collecting Sebastian. He turned to me his eyes almost widening before relaxing as I motioned towards the couch which he slumped on, a wheeze leaving his chest.

"Tell me, Magnus, what is going on?"

At first, no words came out of his mouth and then the tsunami began.

Clary POV

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, Jace heaved heavily on the floor of the ring. I slipped off the glove's sticky with sweat, tossing him his bottle of water I took a swig of mine and stretched like a cat, my legs were burning as were the muscles on my abdomen from boxing a few too many rounds with Jace who was now winded.

As I was helping up we heard the loud distinct banging – the type that you hear in the movies when the police are about to bust your door down. Jace and I gave each other a look and he walked up the stairs of the basement first as I followed, phone and water bottles in hand. Jace opened the door just as the officers thought to bring a door breaking instrument out of nowhere… guessing their van? Between us and the officers was an iron frame.

"Officers do you need something?" Jace asked

"Clarissa Morgenstern do not move."

I knew this officer, one of the men who worked for my father no doubt. I placed the water bottles down and unlocked the door and stepped back, Jace stood in front of me acting like a human shield as I waited for the officers to explain what on Earth was going on? Had Sebastian been caught? The first officer moved around Jace much to his attempt to keep me covered he held handcuffs and I put my hands behind my back, moving towards the wall so I could keep my hands out of reach. As the other officer spoke to Jace, Jace turned towards me and explained – though even he looked dumbfounded.

"Clarissa Morgenstern you are under arrest for the murder of Lilith Edom. You have the right to remain silent."

He yattered on and on about my Miranda rights. I screwed my mouth shut as I felt the cold metal of handcuffs click against my wrists, fuck since when were handcuffs so heavy? As I was escorted out of my house towards their vehicle Jace stopped them.

"Wait just before you take her away… for something I don't think she did. Can I ask her one question?"

"What is it. Hurry up." The officer was unamused

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, whilst this is certainly not how I wanted things to go. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

At first, I wanted to scream at him for the request at such an odd moment – but another more logical part of me could see why he was doing this, if we were suddenly engaged than whatever assets I had could not be used against me – well least financially they couldn't just take all of my family's wealth from me without reason – be it to pay for a lawyer etc.

"Yes, but also you owe me a proper proposal!"

Just as my head was ducked under and I was slightly pushed into the car, guess my first mug shot would be of me in my boxing gear, keeping my wits about me I lowered my head and allowed my sweaty unruly hair cover my face. None of this made sense, this entire situation felt… familiar. I was in Sebastian's spot so many years ago, what had my brother felt during his arrest? I didn't have my father to give me legal counsel and I evidentially did not know if our family had an attorney we could turn to. I bit back the tears and told myself to calm down, it wasn't helped by my hands which were sweating immensely. I could feel my feet starting to tap against the car's flooring and my breathing starting to increase – becoming progressively erratic. I was having a panic attack.

Once I was settled into a holding cell, I found myself navigating to the corner that didn't have the camera pointing at it directly. They had uncuffed me, I sat by the corner and kept my eyes on my hands. The light above me too bright for my eyes to cope, after being signed in and a mugshot was taken I chose to keep my mouth wired shut – I had invoked my fifth right to have them give me an attorney – there was no way in hell I was going to beat a murder charge by myself. A murder I didn't commit. They had said that my supposed victim had said I was the one who did it, that she identified my name moments before her death. Lilith really was out to ruin my entire family – I warranted it had something to do with that fiancé my father sent to prison; why would anyone go to such lengths to get revenge? Why not just move on? The metallic door swung open and a woman I did not recognise stepped into the room, her black hair was up in a severe bun, she was tall, and her clothing screamed intimidation, she waited for me to stand up and approach her, in her left hand was a brown leather suitcase. Her blue eyes did a brief scan of my appearance and she moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Clarissa."

"Clary." I mumbled

"I'm Maryse Lightwood. Your mother's attorney and your assigned head lawyer. The rest of the team is waiting outside to meet you, we've had your family's assistant pay off the bail so you can go home we can discuss proceedings when you're in better clothing and in a less glaring place."

Lightwood. I stumbled back my jaw opening, this was Isabelle's mother. Heck Alec's mother, the only difference between Isabelle was that Maryse had piercing blue eyes that didn't soften no matter what, her neck and ears were bare of accessories but on her left ring finger were two rings, a silver band and a gold band with a small diamond upon it. She stepped aside and allowed me through; there two bodyguards waited they handed me a bag containing a hoodie and thick-rimmed sunglasses. Jace must have asked her to help me! She must know that I know her children!

"We don't need the paparazzi on us at the moment. No one knows you are here but they will soon. We will be leaving out the back." Maryse instructed.

Jace POV

Once the door had shut, I ran to the bathroom and threw up, every part every cell in me was shaking and I felt sick to the very core; there was no way in hell Clary could have killed Lilith she hadn't really left since arriving home! Perhaps it had been a stealth killing, but Clary did not seem like the type to go ahead and do something like murder someone, it was out of character and out of the question… a feeling of dread sunk in, leaning against the porcelain claw-footed tub, I stared at all the small bottles of perfumes, items of makeup and other such things in amusement – Clary had all of these things but rarely bothered to use any of it, the only perfume bottle that was open was the one she used most _Daisy_ by _Marc Jacobs_ it sat half empty, I was reminded of her scent the hint of strawberry from the perfume that complimented her choice of using all kinds of berried infused products for her hair and her lips – though her lips tasted more like cherry recently than anything else – she was trying out a new Chapstick apparently. I moved towards her walk-in wardrobe which smelt so much of her, that the tears were bound to fall.

Surrounding myself with items of clothing I found myself progressively falling into a haze of relaxation the scent was, by all means, comforting – all I needed now was Clary to be back in my arms, she said yes. I looked over to the right where my section of the walk-in wardrobe was. The ring box was still in the bottom drawer, she hadn't even seen the ring or gotten a chance to wear it. Looking back at the racks of jackets for winter and fall I shut my eyes. A part of me knew I had to spur myself into action and find a way to help Clary, I couldn't break her out and a part of me wondered if Clary even had a lawyer to help her through proceedings? Reaching into my sweatpants for my phone I looked at the screen and found no messages or notifications. Unlocking it I found myself instinctively going through contacts until I reached the letter M. pressing the call button I placed my phone to my ear and prayed that the person on the other side would pick up.

Maryse POV

"Jace is on line two." Chelsea piped on the intercom

Picking up the black desk phone I placed it towards my ear as I continued to scrutinise the case before me, my juniors would be in later this afternoon with the results of their current and upcoming court cases. How they loathed me giving them civil cases over the criminal.

"Yes, Jace?"

He hadn't started speaking was he alright? Did he seem to be breathing fine?

"I need your help."

"What seems to be the problem?" highlighting another sentence in a long line of sentences.

"My future wife was just arrested for murder. Which I don't she committed. I think she was framed."

"Who is this person?" I was surprised by the news, not so much the charge

"Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Well, when I am notified that she had evoked her 5th right I'll be on my way to the station to help her out, come over for dinner Jace. I have seen you with the others for so long and Max misses you."

It was as if on cue, a blinking red light flashed on the intercom, putting Jace on hold I changed the line and listened, there was a soft voice on the other side one I hadn't heard since she was a little girl. It was deeper somewhat but still as childlike in its premise even with the whole slew of vocabulary she was throwing out at me. She had forgotten that we had met several times during her childhood during the times her mother was facing several lawsuits from all over the place. It was nice to know that Clarissa hadn't thrown away her education as she rambled on and on. I pinged her line over to Chelsea who explained quickly that we – being my team and I would be over soon.


	23. Book Three: Chapter Twenty Three

Clary POV

4 days later

"I sentence you Clarissa Adele Morgenstern to life imprisonment with a non-parole period of 25 years."

Well this was a losing fight to begin with, who was I kidding trying to fight supposedly damning evidence. We barely had any chance to prove my innocence – not that, that was a bad thing per se. what sucked however was the realisation I was going to down the path my brother basically went down before this whole thing blew up in our faces, the two prison guards attempted to crowd me, standing my ground I widened my elbows to a seemingly uncomfortable position – for anyone with their hands behind their backs it wouldn't be such a hassle but when your hands are in front of you and also somewhat chained to your ankles as well it becomes a very fragile balance of walking up right, keeping one's own personal spac and showing all of these fuckers on first impression you're not going to broke down just because they think that being in the system does that. I understand that for a lot of people prison is considered a miserable hell with no escapes – no liberty, and I would agree except one must also consider that one has the strength of one's own mind to consider, obviously don't go insane my friends but if you can find the balance between insanity of the mind and sanity of the physical state I promise it won't suck as bad as it should.

As the cuffs were unlocked I found myself rubbing my wrist instinctively, taking a step back I watched as the iron door shut with a satisfying click, I hadn't yet a chance to look at my cell yet, stretching my limbs as much as I could I turned to look at the bed well mattress atop an iron frame with hideous green blanket that looked thinner than the fabric of the hideous bright orange attire I had been forced to change into. Tightening my hair elastic around my considerable amount of hair I examined the tiny personal bathroom I was given, who knew inmates like me were given such luxuries. Taking the prison supplied slippers, and its accompanying socks I sat atop my bed and looked at the walls – that weren't really walls. There was no point looking out of the tiny skylight/window I had been given. A clear knock was heard, slipping my socks and slippers back on just as the door swung open I by my bed. An officer with the ID badge that read clearly Officer Pangborn. So only surnames perfect.

"Morgenstern, it is time for your tour. Follow me."

"No cuffs?"

"No, you haven't broken any rules yet."

Pangborn was by no means intimidating, he was more so informative – generally speaking his appearances was well kept and upon his hand adorned a simple gold band, his hair was slicked back with a generous amount of gel, his shoes were polished and people seemed to like him – not out of fear or out of him being intimidating but because he had an air of overall respect. He was respected, he wasn't some shitty officer who took advantage of the prisoners he just did his job and he did it well. As he went about explaining timetabling, different areas etc. I was introduced to some of the inmates.

"This is an all-female facility we try to keep things nice, neat and tidy. No in-house bitching is allowed. We keep everyone here to an incredibly high standard. There is no preference system and no behind doors inappropriate conduct by any of the officers or staff members here. We're here to make sure you serve your time and get out of here with all your dignity along with you."

"Who is in charge?"

I hadn't really spoken as we turned out of the nurse's office.

"I am. I have been for three years, before I arrived this place was a hells cape."

"I thank you then."

"No need to Morgenstern, just doing my job. Now it's almost lunch time. I will be taking you to the cafeteria. After that we will resume our tour."

The cafeteria was abuzz with excitement at my arrival apparently. There was an immediate hushing as I walked past each and every table.

"Morgenstern this is Keo head of catering."

"Nice to meet you."

Keo looked ancient, like she had been here for a thousand years but she still kept a cheerful smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you dear. These are my kitchen assistants Wrayburn, Dearborn and Bridgestock. Do you have any dietary requirements, any religious dietary requirements?"

"I don't have any. Thanks for asking."

"Alright well today we have chicken and potato dumplings in some clear broth, three cheese ravioli in a meat sauce or a variety of three club sandwiches all meals are served with simple garden salads. Drinks are standard tap water, apple juice or orange juice. You also get either a banana, a bunch of grapes or bowl of strawberries. As a part of your meal."

"Can I please have a serving of the dumplings, just water and a bowl of strawberries."

As I picked up a tray and watched the items I had asked for being placed on the tray as well as metal cutlery. Pangborn himself had the club sandwiches and declined on the fruit, he did though pick apple juice. He had mentioned that staff member sat in their own area for lunch – it was closed off but still very close; finding the least full table I took a seat and finally took a look to examine my food properly – what surprised me was the metal cutlery.

"Pangborn let us have metal cutlery. Said it was better this way cause in society everyone uses metal not just plastic or that bio degradable wood stuff."

A girl whose hair was completely buzzed off and dyed blue smiled at me, she had a lip piercing. She offered her non-tattooed/bandaged hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rosales."

"Morgenstern."

"You joined us on a good day, the food here is great, the people here are great. This is like the most chilled out prison so long as you behave. Sometimes it doesn't even feel like we're stuck in here."

"Why a good day?"

"It's trivia night. Happens once a fortnight. Tomorrow is movie night. All the evening activities are optional."

"Oh ok, thanks."

Jace POV

How could they have just sent her away? It had been as if there was no trial at all. The circumstances had been eerily similar to the arrest, trial and imprisonment of her brother; something just didn't add up. I wish I could see the pattern but to my disappointment I was a little too drunk to be of much good, leaning against the wall, the soft clinking of glass meets plaster, the sudden drop to my knees and the insanely bizarre and animalistic cries that escaped my mouth. Must have sounded like a drowning cat – I did look like one.

"If she could see you now she'd be rid of you."

My neck protested as I turned my head to an awkward angle. Over me stood Alec, looking as professional as ever, in a suit dress shoes and all; he offered me a hand to which I took gingerly. Helping me up he took away the bottle that I had been carrying.

"You need to go shower, you stink of sweat, vomit and tears."

Sebastian POV

"Arrest me."

"Pardon?"

The officer looked over me, he must have thought I was absurd asking him to arrest me. My hands were outstretched waiting for the cuffs to click against my wrists but they didn't. I tried again.

"I am a death row inmate arrest me. I was meant to be executed a while ago. Ask the station. I am meant to be dead but I was somewhat rescued and my death faked."

He gave me a once over again before clicking the two-way radio on his shoulder and uttered into it about me being some random man, being on death row etc. once he received confirmation, I watched as he reached for the cuffs. I didn't bother to resist as the cold metal cuffs were finally settled onto my wrists. With my actions I had without a doubt sealed away my fate again; perhaps I did really deserve to be in prison, on death row. I wasn't entirely sure but at least it had been dealt with, this time hopefully they decided to convert my sentence to just life – that I could live with, the risk of death row on the other hand? Ha-ha you wish, who's to say I won't have my death faked a second time for some malicious intending person. Better safe than sorry.

"The fuck you doing back here Morgenstern?"

I cracked a small smile at Jordan. Who shook his head, being led back into my cell, the locking sound – the mechanism was within itself bone chilling. Home sweet home were the only words on my mind.


	24. Book Three: Chapter Twenty Four

Clary POV

_The shrill cries of an infant broke the silence, swinging my feet off from the bed and into the awaiting slippers, I don't bother with the robe instead making the twenty steps down the hall into the nursery, I stop in front of the cot, my eyes weary from sleep but it feels almost instinctive and right to pick up the fussing infant, the infant has my eyes, and atop their head is a thick curly patch of dirty blonde hair – more so in the light then in the shadows. The other cot close to this one also has a sleeping infant but the babe within is deep asleep. I begin to rock the baby back and forth, beginning to hum, songs from a time that not even I remember but I know it'll help the baby. That's my most important job right now, to soothe this baby so I can go back to sleep – soon the tears become hiccups – and slowly but surely the hiccups disappear and instead the sounds of another sleeping baby enter my ears. Tucking in the baby in much an identical fashion as their twin. I look at the walls, the photo frames, the little footprints and hands imprinted onto clay – the argument about whether or not to have a neutral coloured wall, a blue wall, a pink wall or a mix of both. I am glad we settled on white. The walls are also adorned in letters – they make up a name, no names. The first set of letters were more curled than the other set. One was inlaid with gold, the other silver. _

_Returning to bed, I was pulled back into the warmth of the man I loved and so darkness. _

I awoke up with a jolt and half stumbled-wobbled my way to the bathroom, asides me retching and vomiting there was no other sounds, discounting the fact my cell door was opened and a female prison guard greeted me, though she waited for me to wash my face before speaking.

"Are you alright Morgenstern?"

"Can I please see the nurse. Or the doctor, whichever is available." Wiping my forehead with the towelette

"You stay right here and I'll go get Doctor Loss."

"Thank you."

Taking a moment to rest, against the sink. My mind began to whirr from the images of my dream, what this meant to be some sick joke? Some taunt? Me having kids? That had to be clearly impossible. We had used protection there was no fucking way I'd be pregnant. But the feeling wouldn't settle until I knew for sure.

Doctor Loss was by any means, very far from being considered an ordinary doctor, she was youthful and she had to be fresh out of med school because her hair was dyed a crazy blue that I could have sworn I had never seen at the salon when I had been there in the past to dye it. Her hair contrasted against her ebony skin. She offered me a gloved hand before placing me on the bed, the cell door was closed behind her – her med kit was next to her.

"What seems to be the problem? I was told by the officer you were vomiting just before."

"I think I'm pregnant." The words rushing out of me like quick sand.

"I have a kit with me, I'll ask them to turn the lights on. Whilst you do what you have to do I'll wait outside."

"Thank you."

She shuffled and searched though her doctor's bag before producing a pregnancy test kit, just as she had promised I was left alone till I had completed the kit and waiting was all I had to, whilst we waited for the result, we talked about my past history, diagnoses etc as well as Jace.

"And you're saying you've been here but a week and you slept with him about a month or so ago?"

"Well during different periods of this past month, I think the night before I was arrested was the last time."

"And you used protection?"

"Of course, we used precautions."

She was the one who broke the news, it went in one ear and out the other and of course the rational side of me was all oh this is an easy fix but another part of me, my heart was absolutely against the idea of being rid of children… two from the looks of my dreams. I had to vomit out nothing but stomach acid for the next three hours – though I was offered water and food from the staff room. Doctor Loss was quick to arrange for my movement to the maternity ward of the hospital and she also arranged for a phone call to be set up between Jace and I, if he couldn't be here for me to tell him in person. The maternity wards were in essence an updated and upgraded area of the prison facility. It was far – far more colourful, and not just that but very child friendly. Doctor Loss instead of telling me everything I needed to know, verbally opted to give me all the information I needed on a paper document – she must have realised just how much shock I was in to be pregnant; she clarified I was at least a month into my pregnancy and that I still had the option to abort for another week or two – but I couldn't stomach the thought.

Jace came in the morning after I told him I needed to see him person, he had gotten lost getting to the area I had moved to, where mothers and babies – some toddlers were also meeting family members and respective fathers. Jace had been awfully confused when he had entered, his concern further etched by the sight of me amongst the mothers and some rather uncomfortable children, as he slid onto the hard-plastic seat I placed my hands down on the table, inviting him to grasp them; which he did.

"What did you have to tell me, to bring me here?"

He squeezed my hand, as a show of encouragement. I swallowed and almost couldn't look him in the eye as I told him about last night, the result of last night and how I was incredibly scared about what to do next, his face was a blizzard of expressions – some that I didn't know how to identify… but he had taken the news better than I hoped. He didn't storm off, didn't shout didn't do any of those instead after much silence he nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Whatever you decide to do, be it abortion or keeping the kid or kids, know that I am here to support you. It is your decision, it is by all means your body and I have no right to tell you the fate of your children."

"Our" I corrected

"No, your children. They are so new to this world and you are their sole caretaker right now. You provide them the energy and nutrition to develop. They're inside you, a part of you. They are your children, the only claim I have to them is that my sperm did its job… a little too well I suppose. If they are born and you want that then they become our children because I will be your side to raise them with you."

He hadn't given me a chance to interrupt his small monologue, I opened my mouth to speak once he was finished but he silenced me with a quick peck on the lips before standing up.

"I'll see you for the first ultrasound yeah?"

"Jace, wait!"

He turned and left. I had so many questions, so many things that I wanted to know, how had he been? How was Sebastian? He left me with a mountain of unanswered questions and that to some degree hurt more than a firestorm reaction from him.

Magnus POV

"You paid the judge and jury didn't you."

I gripped the sleeve of my coat tighter, waiting for him to respond, my eyes scanned the news articles on Clary and Sebastian, the media was having a field trip – not a good one at that, the Morgenstern empire was practically up in shambles and everyone was wondering where the money would go; which was by all means disgusting. What did the media and other third parties have on the family? As far as money was concerned it still belonged to the both of them; their parents will had made it clear that no one was touching the money but their kids.

"So, what if I did, they killed your aunt. You should be happy."

"Except they didn't. You did."

Hanging up I placed the phone down against the wooden desk, Alec hadn't made a move to speak yet – he had been sitting across from me for some time, Jace was asleep on the couch – all of this was a ripe old mess. A stupid mess that should have never occurred – suppose our biggest priority was to ask for a retrial, we had to get the Morgenstern siblings out of prison ASAP.

Simon POV

"You want me to track down the person who held them captive?"

"It's our best bet. He's our best piece of evidence." Alec explained

Isabelle gripped my hand and looked at me, I wished the look on their faces was one that was light – joking but when neither of them let up on the stern faces I knew they were dead serious, Jace was completely out of the question – the poor guy was dealing with alcoholism and suddenly becoming very aware he was going to be a father. Isabelle and I on the other hand were now at a comfortable level of seeing but not dating… it was a little hard to date someone when they couldn't leave their place of residence but oh well we made it work.

"How the hell are we supposed to track him down?"

"His name is Axel Mortmain. Besides you have Clary's account details. You can still use them I'm sure. You're a close family friend surely you have access to all of the stuff she is."

"Yes, but I don't think she'd want me wasting her money trying to find him."

"He's the best shot we have."

Jace croaked from his place on the couch, he looked terrible – his eyes were bloodshot, his hair messy and unwashed… he reeked of sweat and alcohol none of it was pleasant and I wondered how in the hell he managed to clean himself up every time he saw Clary. It just didn't make sense wasn't he supposed to be the cool and calm cucumber?

There was a chime from the intercom, Magnus pressed it and we heard an unfamiliar voice of a girl who sounded too posh, he looked at the security monitor, a girl in dancer gear with her strawberry blonde hair tied up so tight the elastic keeping it all together was under a lot of stress, she waited her arms crossed for our response. Magnus prompted for her to repeat her name and who she was looking for.

"Auraline Seelie. I'm here for Sebastian Morgenstern."

"What business do you have with him?"

"He's a friend. I know his sister to, we were kept captive together by some mad man. Can I come in or do I have to wait here."

"Do you happen to know where that mad man is?" Jace slurred

"Perhaps. Can I come in?"

Magnus pressed the unlocking button, each of us stood and walked down the hallway and down the stairs to greet Auraline whose dancer like frame and height was astonishing. How odd that she looked so small on the screen but in reality, stood just higher than Isabelle. Magnus offered her his hand and introduced himself before having his hand taken and shaken firmly.

"So, is Sebastian here?"

"No, he's back in custody. But if you were held captive by them. do you know where the man who kept them under lock and key is?"

"Yeah. I also have his number." Auraline dead panned

The Magister POV

The five sets of eyes glared me down like no tomorrow. Auraline and Magnus were familiar faces – thought it would appear that Magnus had clearly forgotten we had already met, that wasn't such a huge hassle if we're being honest. Lucy placed down trays of cakes and teas before sitting upon my lap, her eyes were glassed over – she wasn't listening.

"What brings all of you here?"

"We need you to start collecting evidence."

"On?"

Pouring them each of cup of rose tea, I listened to their tales and recounts – nodding where appropriate; they were here to get my help – to help set the two Morgenstern siblings from the legal system because the Edom family just could not keep from stirring trouble. How fun. Evidently none of them needed to be here, I had seen the news I had known the Edom's would mess with the process of law and all – the fact they thought I didn't know was cute. But I was going to give them the benefit of the doubt. Once each was done recounting I placed Lucy on the space next to me, picked up my cup of tea and allowed them each to hear the words they all desperately wanted to hear.

"Leave me to it. I'll get it done, there's no need to worry anymore now that I am here."


	25. Book Three: Chapter Twenty Five

3rd Person POV

They stood and sat, they listened and the spoke.

The flashes of the camera, the shouts of men and women.

The echoing of a microphone, the static of voices, the clinking of metal against wood.

The cuffs heavy, the atmosphere heavier.

He is call to the stand. He has the words that could change everything.

The thoughts are silent, but they resemble prayers.

They wish they could reach for each other but the system keeps them a part.

They recognise the people sitting behind them, no words are exchanged.

Yet they all stand as one whole entity. It is not over yet.

Clary POV

That morning

My ankles ache in protest, I waddle forward anyway – I can put ointment later, I reach up for the tray of food being provided by the cooks, I give a nod in thanks. For a maternity ward in a prison, and for the time I have spent here pregnant with twins it's nice. The food is decent and the ladies – even the ones with two-year-old toddlers are fun to be around. They say once the child is three and a proper caretaker has been nominated the child or children go to them – but they get to visit an unlimited amount – it's to help keep the bond strong. Lowering myself onto the metal seat, I begin to eat the prepared oatmeal with the smallest drizzle of honey a top of it – I try to leave the parts that are sweet to the very end, the plain parts I eat with the sliced apples I'm given. None of us complains about the lack of variety – all of this food is meant to ensure a healthy pregnancy though I'll admit I was craving pizza more than anything with ranch and all the toppings one could possibly have. Two different guards began to make their approach, I slowed down my eating and wiped my mouth looking at the two of them and the clipboard the first of the two was holding; the other was doing a quick look over of my identification badge.

"Morgenstern once you are finished and have gone to the bathroom to freshen yourself up. We are to escort you to the courtroom. There has been a retrial of yourself and your brother's case."

"A retrial?" placing a hand on my swollen stomach and rubbing it in a gesture of comfort.

"Yes ma'am. We'll be at your cell door in forty-five minutes."

They then turned to leave, and as soon as they were out of earshot the other inmates as well as myself started to cheer and talk about why on earth I was being given a retrial – most of them, much to my surprise believed my story and the fact I was totally innocent but had been framed for what had to be a planned suicide.

Sebastian POV

We were barely inches apart – the fucking cuffs both on our hands and our ankles kept us apart. I wanted nothing more but to pull my little sister who was…. Very pregnant into my arms. Since was she pregnant? I gave her a questioning look and the glint in her eyes suggested she'd tell me after all of this was over. We looked hideous in jail orange… it clashed with our skin and for Clary it made her red hair look duller than it naturally was. The sensation of being watched by our guards was uncomfortable and unnecessary considering neither of us had anywhere to run or to go before being easily shot or tackled down – though a part of me what kind of approach they'd take with Clary.

Neither of us did any listening, we nodded, we stood and we sat. We have may have in any other circumstance been anything but calm but it was better to be calm than to cause a fuss. Break times sucked more because we were led down two different hallways – did they think we'd try to collude our way out of this?

It was the man on the witness stand that stunned us most. He looked so out of place. And it would have been him if not for his eyes. This was not Axel Mortmain. This was his bot twin and it would appear out of all the people who could have helped us. Was here.

This bot was not one to be prompted because he spoke, and he spoke – he brought evidence with him, evidence that the judge and practically all the lawyers who were in the room were unaware of and were sorely pissy about – Maryse had been pleasantly surprised if anything at the result of this witness who ratted off names, places, the plans everything… even further the damning evidence of the gun that Lilith had apparently used on herself – which had absolutely no trace of Clary even after several redo's of analysis.

Things were about to get interesting.

3rd Person POV

The pin drop silence was astounding, the mere sounds of breathing were the only thing uncontained. Occasionally broken by the ruffling-scuffling of pages being read, noted down and sometimes thrown haphazardly into the bin by the clerk's side. The silence would have – should have been of comfort; and yet it felt as though the world was about to cave in on the red headed sister and her blonde brother. Their eyes directed in focus to the single wooden – perhaps Mahogany at best guess was the thought of the sister, the brother's thoughts however pondered if it was in fact Elm or Oak. Thirteen strangers had entered that room, their words carried with them as well as the fate of the two siblings.

So the door cracked open, and breaths were released – but the time to wait was not over yet; for the thirteen men and women of various different standings and appearance made their own silent ways to the seats they had been given these past few days; the trial had expected to be a quick one; one that should have been over within a matter of seconds – and yet this very jury had spent days deliberating over the outcome of the case before them. The girl's eyes overlooked each – trying with some certainty to remember the exact details of every single individual who would play a part in her fate today. The boy on the other hand decided instead to turn his focus to the only family he had left, and her swollen belly.

"Foreman, has the jury made its decision?"

It was time, the words they had be dreading – the foreman in this case looked nothing out of the ordinary, though something could be said for his choice to wear cameo green pants into a court room; he hadn't changed out of them once since the beginning of this trial. His hands were the thick stocky type and adorned on his right hand a polished wedding band. The girl; the boy both craned to listen to what he had to say – there would be two outcomes one of pure utter bliss and the other of absolutely horror – those were their only options.

The baited terror of it all, has finally the verdict been spoken; at first, they did not know how to react to the words, but the courtroom behind them certainly did; there were some sounds of abrupt furious anger that justice had not been served and that the jury was wrong – but the other parts were sounds of joyous screams. Screams that the girl and the boy recognised; that was not the end of it however, for the judge gave them a gift even more – these crimes that had been forced onto both were to be erased from the books.

Clary POV

Several Weeks Later

Placing a hand over my belly protectively, my other hand aimlessly picked up the stack of letters that we had received, some of them surprisingly were death threats still after so many weeks. Feeling the sensation of being watched I looked up to see Sebastian up above with a glass of wine in his hand looking down at me. After everything; he had become paranoid and was constantly watching over me – supposedly I was the one living in blissful ignorance of all that happened. In reality, I was still scared that we could be returned to the cells any day.

One of the letters I noticed, much to my contempt was heavier than the others – suggesting that it was the most urgent, placing the others on the marble table in the hallway I examined this last one, all it had was our posting address and the letter M engraved onto it; having stepped back inside now, Sebastian resumed being my shadow; whilst we were alone most of the time we weren't technically alone for there were construction workers moving in and out getting ready the nursery for the twins; or so I had been told.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked

Taking the knife in my hands I sliced clean through the envelope and what fell out was a crimson piece of paper with black words adorned upon it.

_The Magister's Farewell_

_I hope this letter finds you well, I hear of the success of the retrial. The freedom and the acquitting, the erasing of a record on both of your souls. I am doing well, and I had hoped that I could have attended that day. Alas my clone is now in prison for me, as are the other culprits. I hope you are both safe and content and that nothing more of this crime life, this family destroying mess comes to either of your doors again. _

_You may be out of the woods. But this is not over. _

_I will be in contact. Watch yourselves and trust no one but each other. _

_A.M _


	26. Book Three: Chapter Twenty Six

Sebastian POV

Rolling onto my stomach, my left eye struggled to peer open and look at the blaring-crimson red numbers that made up the clock. 5:45 it read, as soon as my left eye shut I found myself falling into an almost half sleep – almost like that sensation of not sleeping but actually sleeping? If you get what I mean. A part of my gut was telling me that now was the time to get up but my brain was too foggy for me to want to do anything but try and fall back into the unconscious abyss. Why was my body so bothered that I was still in bed? I hadn't a moment to think because that very question was answered by a very caffeinated Simon Lewis.

"Wake up asshole! It's wedding day!"

At first the words did not mean anything, it did not ring a bell until Simon pulled the covers off of me and slapped my ass. I hissed and scowled at him; this gave me the response of a satisfied male – finding the energy in my bones to sit the hell up I gave him a once over, the man was practically half dressed for the occasion.

"Why do we have to be up so early?"

"To get ready and also because the venue is like a 2-hour drive from here."

"45 if we take the helicopter." I muttered under my breath

"Don't spoil the fun. Get up."

"Where's Clary? The others?"

"The females are already at the venue, bless their little hearts. Clary is just as much a nightmare as you are to be around when you're barely lucid."

"I'll take that as a compliment to the Morgenstern temper."

Allowing for my joints and muscles to stretch and pop in all their assorted ways. But hey, before we continue let's backtrack to the fact that this entire wedding was thrown together in less than 3 weeks, and between that time and today another proposal was done, a lot of cake testing – a lot of suit fittings etc were fulfilled; the one thing that I did not expect – that I don't think anyone expected was how anal Clary was going to be about all of this, and a part of me wished she didn't want me to be so involved in this – I was supposed to walk her down the aisle in place of our very dead father.

"Hurry up Morgenstern." Simon's voice chimed down the hall

Jace POV

Suppose the biggest annoyance of the day? The media fieldtrip that was about to happen. Simon had been instructed to wake me up last because apparently Clary didn't want me to have a single trace of panda eye – the only problem with her instructions was that it barely gave me thirty minutes to get ready before I was shoved into one of many sleek black _Jaguar XF Sedan_, Alec sat beside me in an almost identical suit exempting his cufflinks. He was a little annoyed over the fact that I hadn't managed to get under control the dirty blonde curls that sat upon my head. He was also annoyed that the venue was over 2 hours away – we both knew that sitting in a car for this long would lead to some crumples and wrinkles, something that Clary had assured us would be sorted out as soon as we arrived because there would be steamers on hand to steam out any imperfections in our suits.

"You ready? You nervous?" Alec asked

His tone was the kind of tone that a parent would use on their misbehaving child; I gave him no joy in an answer. What my mind on was however; was Clary. Was she really in love with me? Did she really seriously want to marry me for love or for the sake of making sure our children – twins we had learn one of each gender were not bastards? I wasn't too sure; I didn't want her to run into this and then ask for a divorce two years down the track before she decided I wasn't the right man for her. Strictly speaking, I only knew what the files told me and not so much who she was as a person – I had seen her off and, on her meds, but mostly as a survivor who was now like her brother a little too paranoid for such individuals with a fortune that no one knew what to do with.

"Am I making a mistake?"

"Well you'll find out, it's on her to walk down the aisle. If she doesn't then she has. If you decide to bail and leave me to awkwardly tell your bride to be that you chickened out; don't expect to survive the evening."

Simon POV

I sat within the bridal room, she was still enclosed behind a curtain and two large dividers, but even I could hear her over all the makeup and hair staff, we had been making small talk for the past few hours – as soon as I woke the boys off I rushed here to be with Clary; traditionally she was meant to have a maid of honour but she didn't want that and nominated her as her best man just like Jace had nominated Alec… this role the role that I had been given was supposed to have gone to Sebastian but he nominated himself the man that would give Clary away to Jace as the 'father figure'.

"Have you eaten Clary?"

"With the dress I am wearing, and the fact that it is trying to conceal my belly. What the hell do you think Simon?"

Which even I hadn't seen. This dress. That Clary had kept secret – the only person who knew were the team behind it; the designer and of course her. I had heard whispers of rumoured designers and I had heard rumours of what the colours, the type of dress, materials, etc. None of the things that people had said thus far seemed to ring true – Clary had a real good talent for misdirection; something that came with being a known Pyromaniac I suppose? Checking my watch, I looked up and saw that the clock was off by about a minute; reaching up and taking it off of its hook I adjusted the time accordingly before putting it back in its place.

A part of me was sad, how couldn't I be? I wanted to be happy for Clary and for the man she was about to marry, the father of her children but at the same time I just could not help but feel like I had been pushed aside as soon as the appearance of Jace came into her life, I understood fairly well that Clary did not see me in the same light that she saw Jace and that I would never be able to get the girl I had loved since the beginning. That is not to say I am obsessive, and hell I've technically moved on all things considered with Isabelle who was waiting where the other guests were – probably having pre-drinks and little hors d'oeuvres some of which I was aware Clary had ordered the night before. Picking up the beige menu card for the hors d'oeuvres, I skimmed over the words.

Salmon Carpaccio, Crostini, Gravlax, Jalapeño popper of which I believed was for Jace as well as the Rocky Mountain oysters, which both of them had a disagreement on because apparently Clary couldn't stand the idea of her guests smelling of oyster breath to which Jace countered that almost all of their hors d'oeuvres thus far were seafood and that to counter that issue peppermints would be offered to everyone before the ceremony so she wouldn't have to worry about it anyway and to top things off he argued – she wasn't even supposed to be eating raw meat or fish because of the babies so it's not like she should have cared or perhaps thought about the menu a little better all things considered. Tuna Tartare, Stuffed Mushrooms, assorted variations of tapas – that was an idea from Isabelle who said it would be nice for a wedding that was somewhat themed to be made out like some top end food market.

Placing the card down I looked down at my watch and back at the divider, by all estimates they should be just about finished with everything – but that still hadn't meant that I would get the privilege to look upon her dress – Sebastian would. Speaking of the devil, he strolled in and past the small gap in the divider and onto the other side where words were exchanged in what I believed was Romansh but I wasn't sure – sometimes having a friend who was multilingual was a pain up the ass.

"Simon could you please pass the small Tiffany's box to your left." Sebastian called from behind the divider.

Doing as instructed I picked up the small – almost ancient looking box and placed it in his outstretched palm – I could have looked now to see Clary but refrained from doing so, they continued to speak Romansh – something I discovered later that no one in that area of the room understood either – so much for having someone spill the tea later.

Clary POV

He tucked the pin into my hair, his eyes focused on the task and his fingers were quick to do what they needed to do, Sebastian in a suit was something that was usually connotated with something terrible and it felt odd least for me to see him here with me in this place putting the final touches of my wedding ensemble together. He was the one to hush everyone out – including Simon so that we were left alone together, besides they had to get ready to be the ones in front of me in terms of the aisle order.

"How are you feeling?" he grasped my newly finished and dry manicured and painted fingers

"I'm… alright, nervous."

"God, if only our parents were here to see you now."

Pulling me into a hug, he was careful not to ruin the hours of prep done upon me by a team of experts he was the only guest and the only person who had seen me in my dress, a dress that I had designed off the idea that I was no princess in a fairy tale and I was no damsel in distress, I chuckled at the thought of what our mother would say if she could see me now.

"The dress does well to hide your belly." Sebastian stepped back

"I would have preferred to marry without the thought of carrying two lives inside me."

"I am aware, but alas. You look beautiful. Are you ready?"

"We start moving once the first line is finished." I responded

He offered me his arms, and gave me a soft smile as we heard the first beats of the song that I had hoped would represent the relationship that Jace and I, as turbulent and insane as it were, the steps were soft and small we were in no rush as the words bellowed through the halls which were vacant except for the one which awaited the assembly of guests and of course the love of my life, Jace. We were met with plenty of mirrors on our walk and it gave me time to review my choice of garment, unlike the traditional wholly white I had chosen like our theme suggested a dress that was of a walking flame – our colours for this very wedding were white like bright light. - to represent Jace. Red in various shades to represent my fire and black to represent our solidary during the time of shadows that kept us apart. The dress itself was also adorned with mixes of gold and silver, rubies and small crystals – we would have gone for diamond but went against it after realising the weight would be uncomfortable around my rather well-hidden belly. No one could tell that I was already halfway past my pregnancy. And so, with pregnancy I opted for gladiator sandals and not heels – there was no way in hell Jace would have let me walk down the aisle otherwise at the thought of putting our children at risk. The only thing that was out of place was the small peacock-phoenix-star like pin adorned with dark blue sapphires that rested upon my hair, though you could not it see it from the front, anyone behind me would have been able to point it out, a pin that represented both my father and mother who weren't here to see me, their youngest get married – a part of my heart ached at the thought that, Sebastian was the one leading me down the aisle and not my father of all people, Sebastian should have been amongst the audience watching and perhaps shedding a tear or two – yet circumstances dictated otherwise.

3rd Person POV

Oh, how happy the future married couple were to be, oh how blissfully unaware these people are. I sat amongst them, convincing them that I was a part of their group that I knew both the groom and bride, how clever she was to wear something to hide her stomach where two new lives were yet to begin. It must have been only a moment for the ceremony- shame they would not live a long life together. I stood, aimed and fired. Oh, the chaos that ensued. They should have listened to that traitors warning, because this was the price for their little happy get up, if all went accordingly today would result in the death of none other than the bride herself.


	27. Book Three: Chapter Twenty Seven

Clary POV

The searing pain of being shot, the sudden moment that the pain erupted through my chest, the pain of collapsing into the arms of the man I just married, I could not hear only feel and the only feeling I had was complete and utter shock, my hands should have been on Jace but they were on my belly. The babies. They could not die. I saw darkness and I let darkness take me away.

Jace POV

2 hours later

I rocked, I rocked and I rocked. Why the fuck was I not allowed into the theatre to be with my wife? The man who had done this was now in custody – a raving madman someone who used to work for some crazy chick named Bryony. Was this being the one Magister meant when he said that there would be more dangers still? My head near snapped at the sudden jerk up to where the doctor was, he was clean – he probably cleaned himself up as to not scare me terribly. He offered me a hand, to help me stand; the next thing I registered was the sound of babies crying. I looked at him then I looked as Clary unconscious as she was; and covered in bandages was led out, inside her bed where there as space two baby boxes sat with two identical looking babies – the only difference between them was one was wrapped in blue and the other in pink. They were alive. But wait, should they not have been premature? The doctor let me walk towards them, follow them to their room before he began to explain that Clary was further along than expected and the babies were at healthy weight and no damage had incurred during the moment their mother was shot 3 times in the chest – Clary had lost a lot of blood and had broken a few ribs as well – it was the punctured lung that had concerned the surgeons most but they had managed to fix that up and now she was going to have to recover again. She was always in recovery and it sucked; she was supposed to be awake for this to meet our children – the nurses were quick to place the twins on her bandaged chest or at least one of them for I was quick to pick up the pink wrapped infant – of whom was the more awake one, sitting by Clary's bed side I spent time with both as equally as I could; speaking to them both but never naming them. Clary had wanted to name our children and I wanted to wait for her to wake up before I even bothered to conceive a name for the two babies with me.

4 hours later

I must have been asleep when the softest croak of a voice entered my ears, my eyes opened wearily to determine whether or not the source of the voice was my wife, and it was. She looked at me dazed and slightly confused – more so at the sight of me holding our baby girl, her eyes focused on the infant on her chest, her hands instinctively tried to reach for the crib that the nurses had put into our room – where our son was asleep. Her words were soft, even more so as she examined both of the twins for the first time, they seemed to know who she was instinctively even with the bandages covering her chest. A nurse entered with the doctor to check up on Clary to which she brushed away – she didn't want to be around anyone but our children.

"What are their names?" I asked as I rocked our baby girl back to sleep

"Who was first?" She whispered

"The boy."

"Cassian Haru Morgenstern-Herondale."

"Two surnames?"

"I want to keep mine alive." She muttered

"Our baby princess?"

"Cináed Farida Morgenstern-Herondale."

Clary POV

8 months later

Disposing of another bag of used nappies, I made my way back to the kitchen where two rowdy toddlers were babbling, both of them were supposed to have eaten their blueberries and they did kind of, but they still managed to drop quite a number, Sophie however swept them up with ease. Sophie was such a great help and I was glad that Alec and Isabelle's mother Maryse was happy to let us lend her for the time being whilst I was still getting used to properly running a household. It had been Jace's idea for us to move to London – though he mostly stayed where the camp was – he made around trips every 3 months to come visit and spend time with the twins and I before returning to work. He was supposed to be back any day now.

"Are you still a pyromaniac?" Sophie asked abruptly

I shut the cabinet and turned to her, how in the world did she find out, I opened my mouth to answer and she gave me a soft shake and nod of her head. She wasn't done speaking yet, and I would have responded if not for the sudden sound of a bird crashing into the window – a bird that didn't look natural at all. Silencing Sophie and I, I was the one who approached first, around the now very dead bird was a tied letter with the same wax seal, a seal I had not seen in months and had practically nearly forgotten about. The events of basically the last two years were something I didn't want to remember, and I had worked hard and done a lot of recovery work to try and process and move on now that shit wasn't as hectic. Untying the letter from the bird I quickly ordered Sophie to clear away the dead bird and that I would watch over the kids for a little while, both of whom I had moved to my bedroom by Sophie's assistants Myra and Robin.

Cináed and Cassian spent the afternoon mostly sleeping, crying and playing with each other. I rarely let them out of my sight for longer than necessary. A part of me was glad that in some way they would grow up away from all the buzz of New York, whilst London technically wasn't as quiet or as idyllic it was a new place and that meant that all of those in our past wouldn't apparently be able to find us except I suppose the Magister. Of whom I had kept our previous letter from in the bedroom that Jace and I shared when he was here. As the twins played and mind their own business under the watchful eye of our Ragdoll Opal, our Birman Pearl and our Maine Coon Captain, the only missing member of our animal household was our Doberman Emperor – who spent more time with Jace overseas in the states but they both visited together as the one package. Emperor and I didn't get along as much but he was a sucker for the twins, who were half torn decidedly between being cat people and dog people, Cassian was more cat inclined once I had decided to adopt three rescue cats of various ages, though they all seemed to have a similar temperament and were just as protective of the twins as I was of them. Cináed on the other hand really absolutely loved Emperor to bits but did not mind the company of felines.

Opening the letter with little to no care I gave the kids a smile before reading the words that were once again in his crimson red ink.

_Dear Clarissa, _

_I am glad to hear the assassination attempt on your life, and I am happy to hear that your children are safe and well. It has been almost a year since we last spoke and I would hope to continue our correspondence. I suppose you thought moving to London would be a good idea, and it would have been if not for the fact that it is a place overrun by the family that attempted to kill you in the first place. I suggest that as soon as Jace returns to your current place of residence and you find a place to go where they cannot find you. I hope you do not take my letter as a threat merely a warning. I want you to be safe and to have a happy ending and that cannot take place if you remain as you are now. _

_A.M _


	28. Book Three: Chapter Twenty Eight

The Magister POV

Kissing my lips to the piece of paper, I examined the paper as it left my hands and the single trace and outline of black lined lips, licking my considerably dried lips I tsked, why was kissing a piece of paper and making it look good oh so hard? Lucy picked up the piece of paper, held it to her chest before throwing it into the abyss of the flame. From the deafening beat that came from my monitor, the bird had arrived and delivered the note to Clary and her family. I really had no reason to even be concerned for them anymore, I had helped them survive the less sane parts of the Edom family, but that did not mean that the rest of the Edom family didn't have vengeance for the blood in their family that had been spilt. Lilith was no easy opponent, I could say that much – but she had other family members and those members were far more violent and vicious. Clary and Jace were still in danger, heck even I was in danger from the Edom family; but I wasn't as concerned for my safety because I could rebuild myself – I had the ability to do that, whereas Clary? Jace? Their kids? They only had one shot at this and that shot could be stolen as soon as they were given.

Clary POV

Jace arrived that evening along with an incredibly excited Emperor. His reaction to the letter was what I expected, it was loud and kind of almost in the realm of absolute disbelief, he half wanted to rip the piece of paper into pieces, but he didn't want to do anything to crazy in front of the twins, Cináed I had on my lap, brushing her hair as her brother babbled and rolled around with his wooden toys.

"We'll we have to go, if the warning is serious we have no time to lose."

"It's not as if we can just keep running."

"You have the funding." Jace sighed

"Yes, but I don't want our life together along with our kids to be a constant one of running, running and running."

Why was he being the irrational one? He was meant to be the psychiatrist – of which he was still technically mine even when I didn't need one and didn't want one, he still concluded that he wanted to keep a close eye on my mental health just in case I had a flare up – also so that the kids could be taken from me and separate arrangements made to keep them safe from what some people feared was a Pyromaniac flare up. Not that, that would happen I had put away the matches and the lighters and the idea of setting anything on fire especially near my family scared me, not that I didn't like fire, I still loved the destruction of fire but in some kind of way I didn't want my kids to be made aware of how legitimately unstable their mother truly was.

Jace POV

The Next Morning

"You want my help?"

"We need your help." I corrected

Here we sat in the very sitting room of one Michael Wayland, the old man hadn't changed at all since I last saw him, his grey eyes looked over at Clary who was fussing along with Sophie over the twins who refused to sleep, as soon as I was rational I had decided that enough was enough and that we would enlist the help of Michael, a man who I hoped would have kind of power over the situation; and sure enough he did. We had practically had to fly to his house which he had built himself in the middle of nowhere on a practically undiscovered island.

"And you need my help because you are in a mess you cannot get yourself out of?"

Michael's hand grasped his glass of bourbon, the clinking of ice, he swirled the glass before bringing it to his mouth, his eyes as grey as they were; found themselves focusing on a point just above my head. He sipped and thought for a moment thus leaving Clary and I in a state of silent panic before he placed the glass down and clasped his hands on the expansive length of his desk – which Clary had swooned at - it was legitimately just a chunk of pure unshaped Italian marble, and to be honest I didn't understand the appeal, of course for Clary as someone who practically grew up surrounded by wealth she had a reason to appreciate it for what it is, was.

Like a flutter of a flame, the sound of breaking glass and the instinctive urge to grab and duck, Clary practically leapt almost if in mid-air upon the twins, a human shield and cage. Whatever or whoever had shot, what felt like a million bullets hadn't aimed at us, for it felt like they had gone around us and directly at the person on the other side of the table. Once the hail of fire was up and done, we waited for what felt like an eternity before Michael made a noise that sounded half like a man, and half like he as a ghost.

"It seems they know how to find you, if they can find even here then I cannot be of help but there are people I know who can help." He cleared his throat

We assessed, the damage was mostly to the walls, and the cabinets not so much to anywhere else, Sophie like the rest of us was breathing heavily scared out of her mind and the babies were crying – so much for being safe; it was as if our enemies had managed to track us down even to here; it was unbelievable. Once we were sure there would be no more gun fire, and further we moved into a more solid room with more solid rooms and no windows, Michael continued.

"Let me see if I can find their numbers; but if you go down that route you may have to throw away your old lives and all the people that you know in order to be happy."

Were we prepared to throw away our loved ones? To take our children and to disappear into oblivion and to become someone else, knowing that there, was no plausible way in almighty hell we could return to our previous lives… our current lives? I didn't know how to stomach such a thought and it seemed as though Clary did for she picked up her phone, taking Cináed with her, she stepped out of the room.

Sebastian POV

"What's up Clary."

I rubbed my temple, turning the flames on the stove down by a notch, I listened to Clary speak; she called rarely and when she did most of the time it was just so she could get whatever was on her mind off, of her mind. Also, so she could have a second opinion from yours truly, Auraline stepped towards the stove from where she was cutting up carrots a moment earlier, she grasped the wooden spoon from me and gave me a soft smile before beckoning me out of the kitchen to continue what was meant to be the start of my mother's family's recipe for a stew that I had not had since finding out she was not only dead; she had been gracious enough to write them all down in a book which now rested against the counter being examined and nit-picked, for someone so obsessive over details; mother really did not write neatly.

Auraline had come by often since Clary had moved out and with her moving out Simon had no reason to linger around for longer than necessary, Auraline worried for my social needs decided that it would be her job to come by, visit and sometimes stay the night. As Clary's voice continued to consume my thoughts. Auraline moved to tip more ingredients into the bowl after reading what she was mostly decipherable writing from my mother. She cooked with a sway in her hips and a soft hum on her lips. It was her red hair that confused me most of all when it comes to Clary and her – they could be sisters if not for the fact that Auraline was taller and her bones were dancer-eques.

Finally, Clary came to an end with her words and waited for my response.

"Is this goodbye?"

I hadn't expected for my voice to crack, nor for the heavy choking feeling to flood my system, getting off of the stool and walking towards the window, Auraline had turned towards me her eyes full of concern, I waved her looks away before continuing to speak to the only family member I had left.

"So, you're telling me that this phone call is the last time, I'll ever hear from you?"

"Least till we're safe." Her voice was just as broken.

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, but I promise. You will hear from me again. I love you Sebastian, big brother. Goodbye."

She hanged up before I could say the same. She always hated goodbyes but this stung and I didn't really know if I'd ever be ok till I heard her voice again.


	29. Book Three: Chapter Twenty Nine

Tessa POV

Several years prior

"You're telling me there is no way around this?"

I tsked, my fingers drumming the glass sitting idly on my lap it was inches from toppling the entire contents that it held over my baby blue dress, sitting adjacent from me one was exhausted Richard Gray, you would think that I would have some kind of love for my father, but alas I did not. How can one love their family when all their family does is cause more trouble by connecting themselves with individuals of the most distasteful kind?

"I do not care. We should have dealt with this before it even started. Knocked them out before they could crawl out of their godforsaken graves. But we did not, and now you want me to deal with it so that our family line can continue? Pathetic."

The person on the other hand continued to chatter in a hurry, as if their throat was about to slit; their words mattered but the meaning behind the words did not. There was no reason to care, all things considered the only reason I had a right to care to some degree was because my bloodline was inevitably at risk of being to some degree exterminated.

"Very well, we will have to begin making moves and hopefully we will survive."

The Magister POV

The Next Day

They survived an assassination attempt on their lives, as did Jace's close friend and mentor Michael, it was a relief to know they were alright and that they had been whisked off to safety, but that did not mean that this was the end of the story; they still had enemies and if the plan was going ahead then they would have to rely on themselves to stay alive – further they would have to rely that at the end of the day; the very woman behind the Herondale's battle plans were safe and well; not that it really mattered. Tessa Gray hadn't made herself known to the public in over 18 years, what was the point of her showing up now when the entire world thought she was dead; along with all the rest of her bloodline. The only cards she really had left to play were dangerous, risky and would rely on having people on the other side; a side that I had betrayed and now had a rather large target on my back. Not that it really mattered to me, I had like Tessa managed to outlive the lot of them and would continue to do so. A part of me though, knew very well however that I had a family to protect and a few promises to keep; I had told them they would be safe and that they would not always have to live in fear.

"Where are they now?"

I announced the question to no one in particular, the others really didn't have a mind on their own; the only one that did Lucy really didn't understand how to answer questions like the one I had just posed – though she was intelligent to comprehend what it is that I was saying.

Ezra POV

Red ink.

Red paint.

Do not replace blood.

Do not replace family.

Do not replace my sister.

Bullets. Guns.

Knife. Stab.

Scars. Mental. Physical.

They do not take away from the funeral of a woman who died too young.

I do not care if my brother ordered her to die.

I do not care if my brother told her she had failed.

Lilith was, is my baby sister.

My baby sister. Taken from me.

I hunger for the death of them all.

I hunger for the taste of their blood.

I hunger for the screams in my ears.

I hunger for the crack of bones.

I hunger for the scent of blood.

I hunger.

I hunger.

I will get what I desire.

Game one to Morgenstern.

But I am coming.

They should have thought to be rid of me.

They should have thought to think of the rest of the family.

They did not.

They will pay.

I will win

I will erase

I will be the judge, jury. Executioner.

They should have wished to die when they had the chance.

I am coming.

-The END-

Part Two: Ergasiomaniac coming soon


End file.
